The Beauty of Storybrooke
by JanaeSpecter14
Summary: Regina's biological daughter is best friends with her worst enemy, Mary Margret, but she shouldn't be surprised they were close in their world, but the big question is who was she in the fairy tale world? And who is this man she keeps dreaming about?
1. Pilot

**A/N: So I got this idea for Once Upon a Time during the season finale of season and I've been thinking about it ever since. I thought it was finally time to share it. If this ends up flopping I'm just going to delete it and if you like it I'll keep writing. Thanks for reading!**

Mary Margret and I were at the town bar, The Rabbit Hole. I hadn't turned twenty one long ago and all I wanted to do was have a glass of wine with my roommate. My phone rang and I pulled it out. "Who is it?" She inquired.

"The evil queen." I joked. She smiled and I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Rose, have you seen Henry?"

"No, why?"

"Then he's missing."

"What?!"

"Get over here now."

"But-"

"Now!"

I sighed. "Yes mother."

I hung up and Mary Margret looked at me worriedly. "What's going on?"

"My brother, I just have to go." I put the money on the table for the drinks and we walked out. When I turned to close the door I saw a man with a dark jacket at the bar. Something told me to go talk to him, but I had no idea who he was so I walked outside and pulled my jacket closer to me.

"I'll call you a cab." Mary Margret pulled out her phone and I waited. Henry had been telling me he was looking for his biological mother, but I didn't think he would seriously do it. This was bad. This was going to be really bad.

I got to my mother's house and Sheriff Graham was now there. "How do you know Henry is missing?"

"He wasn't at school all day. You and your roommate don't know that?" She spat at me.

"Regina." Sheriff Graham cautioned. I rolled my eyes. This is why I moved out in the first place; at least that's what I think it was that made me move out. It all seemed kind of foggy.

Mom went to look out the window. "Henry!" She ran out the door. "Henry!" She hugged him as Sheriff Graham and I followed. "Are you okay?" She pulled away from him. "Where have you been?" There was some blonde woman with Henry and she had on a red leather jacket. "What happened?"

"I found my real mom." Henry broke away from her and ran to me.

I held on to him and looked up at the blonde woman. "You're Henry's birth mother?" Mom asked.

"Hi." She said slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll just," Sheriff Graham began. "Take Henry into his room and see if he's okay."

I got down on my knees to get eye level with him. "Go with the Sheriff. I'll be there in a minute." I combed his hair with my fingers and smiled at him. I pushed him towards the Sheriff and they walked inside so I closed the door after them.

"Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Mom asked.

The blonde woman looked confused and cautious. "You got anything stronger?"

I chuckled. We walked in the house and I stayed by the blonde woman as my mother went to get the drinks. I learned her name was Emma Swan. "How did he find me?"

"No idea." I had no idea either and Henry told me everything. "When I adopted him he was only three weeks old, records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want any contact."

"You were told right."

"And the father?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope. He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you Ms. Swan?"

"Absolutely not." Mom had this funny way of scaring the hell out of people while being polite. Which is why she hasn't even met my boyfriend.

"Madame mayor," Sheriff Graham called from the stairs he was coming down. "You can relax, other than being a tired little boy Henry is fine."

"Thank you sheriff."

"I'm going to go talk to Henry." I told my mom. I climbed up the stairs and knocked on Henry's door. When I opened it and saw it was me he ran to go hug me. I shut the door behind me and pulled his arms off of me. "Don't even try to suck up."

"But Rose-"

"No, I thought you got over this obsession."

"It's not an obsession."

"I know." Henry was crazed about this wild idea. "Everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"Including you."

"Including me." I repeated. I looked at him quizzically. "So who is Emma then?"

"She's Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. But you have to talk to her. You have to schedule to meet with her before she leaves."

"She's leaving right now Henry. I can't stop her."

"Please Rose!" He sat on his bed with the puppy dog look. I always said yes to the puppy dog look, but not now. I was too tired.

"Not this time." I pet his head. "Go to sleep."

"Rose-"

"Bed, now."

He threw the covers over himself and he looked at me. "Can you sing to me?"

I nodded and pet his head. "_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yes I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."_ Henry closed his eyes shortly after I was done singing. I didn't know why that song felt so at home to me, but it did. I got a vague image of someone with dark hair and pretty blue eyes whenever I sang it. And my boyfriend only matched the description of pretty blue eyes.

I said goodbye to my mother and went home. Mary Margret was already asleep so I went to my room falling asleep thinking about that vague image of a man I always dreamed of.

The Next Day:

I woke up to chocolate chip pancakes. "Hey." I said when I saw Mary Margret at the stove.

"Hey." She gave me a plate. "Eat your breakfast. We should get to work soon." I was already dressed in a pink dress and a thin black belt. My blonde hair was tied into a slick ponytail and after I was done eating we headed to the school.

I worked with Mary Margret as her TA (teaching assistant) at the elementary school and when I didn't see Henry in class today I got worried. Maybe mom made him stay home so she could get a better eye on him. I tried to ignore it because the kids were making bird houses today and I wanted to help. "Remember," Mary Margret began. "What we're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you they will always find you." She had a way of being so good. I looked up to her. The bell rang and all the kids stood up. "We'll pick this up after recess. No running!"

One of our students, Grace, came up to give Mary Margret an apple and she gave me a rose. "Thank you." We both said. We both got our purses to go to lunch when my mother walked in. "Ms. Mills," Mary Margret began. "What are you doing here?"

She slammed her purse down on her desk. "Where is my son?"

"We assumed he was home sick with you." I said.

"Don't defend her Briar Rose Mills." I hated it when she used my full name. She turned back to Mary Margret. "Did you give him your credit card to find her?"

What was Emma still doing here? "Who are you?" Mary Margret asked confused.

"I'm Henry's-" 

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." My mother answered. I rolled my eyes at her.

Mary Margret began looking through her purse. "You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately no." She looked through her wallet and her credit card wasn't there. "That clever boy." She whispered. "I should have never given him that book."

"What the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"It's just some old stories I gave him." She tried to explain herself quickly. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative and, as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality." I shook my head. I could be a better parent at twenty-one. "This is a waste of time." She stormed out knocking one of the kid's stuff down. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." She said nastily before heading out the door.

Emma, Mary Margret and I all bent down to pick up the things she knocked over. "Sorry to bother you." Emma said looking guilty. 

"No, it's okay." Mary Margret was always so nice even when people treated her badly. "I feel like this is partially my fault."

"It is not your fault." I reassured her. "My mother is just insane." 

"How is the book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

I smiled at her. "What do you think stories are for?"

"These stories," Mary Margret continued. "The classics. There's a reason we all know them. They are a way for us to deal with our world." We all began to walk out the door.

"Henry doesn't have the easiest life." I told Emma.

"Yeah, your mom is kind of a hard ass."

"Well yeah, but it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question. Why would anyone want to give me away?" I realized what I said and turned to her. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." 

"It's okay." She looked kind of depressed and I felt beyond guilty.

"We gave the book to Henry because we wanted him to have the most important thing anyone could have." Emma waited for Mary Margret to finish. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is don't you?"

I smiled. "You might want to check his castle." Mary Margret and I went off.

"How did you know he would be there?"

I smiled at her. "Because I know my brother."

After school Mary Margret and I carpooled home and then to the hospital. She volunteered there and I had a date tonight. I walked to my boyfriend, Victor Whale, who was the head doctor at the hospital. "Hey."

"Hey." He kissed me. "Let me just get out of these clothes and then we can go." I nodded and he came back shortly. "Ready to go?"

I grabbed his hand we began to walk to Granny's diner. He began talking about his day and I looked up. The clock started moving. That clock hadn't moved for as long as I could remember. "Vick." He stopped talking and turned to me. "Look." I pointed at the clock.

He looked up. "Huh, that's interesting."

"Yeah." We continued to walk and he continued to talk, but I couldn't help but think about how something was changing and I felt like it was all changing for good.


	2. What You Love the Most

I woke up and went into the living room. "Did you see that the clock started moving?"

Mary Margret's head was practically out the window. "Yeah, I saw it last night after my date with Whale." That was kind of his town nickname. "I'm gonna be a little late for work today. I have to meet Henry."

"That's totally fine." I smiled at her. She was the best. I didn't care what my mother said about her because she was my best friend. Actually, my sister. "I'm telling you." She said as I pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. "Something is different about today." I nodded. "I can feel it." We both said at the same time.

We smiled at each other. "I have to get going."

"Have fun." She said with a smile as I picked up my purse.

"Bye. Love you." I said as I unlocked the door.

"Love you."

I walked down the street and pulled my pink coat in closer to me. I saw Sidney walk by happily. He was the head of the newspaper in town. "Hello Rose."

"Hi Sidney." I said with a warm smile.

"How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You seem incredibly cheery this morning."

"It's a good day." He pointed up. "The clock is moving, the sun is shining-"

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to the paper in his hands.

"Nothing." I took it from him. "No!"

I saw Emma's face plastered all over it. It talked about her ridiculous arrest (that my mother made happen) and everything about her past. "Sidney!" I looked up at him shocked. "Why would you do this?" He stood there not saying anything, but looking down ashamed. "Mom?"

He nodded shyly and I let out a growl. "Rose, you know that if I don't do what she says then I'm fired. I had to Rose."

I sighed. Mom had gone out of control with this whole Emma thing. That's why I was going to make sure she was going to stay as long as possible. I pushed the paper into his chest and walked off. This whole Emma thing was strange. No one came into Storybrooke and all of a sudden Henry's biological mother shows up and then the clock begins moving. I looked up at it again. That clock hadn't moved for as long as I could remember. I walked into Granny's diner and went to Henry. "Hey Rose." He said with a smile.

"Hey." I sat down in the booth. "So, what exactly am I doing here?"

"We're going to get Emma to stay."

"And how do you know she's going to be here?"

"She's staying at Granny's and she needs to eat."

I shrugged. That made perfect sense. She walked in and sat down at the bar. "What do we do now?" I asked him.

"You got your wallet right?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah."

"Good, because you're paying for Emma's hot chocolate I just ordered."

"Henry." I said in an annoyed tone. He looked a little guilty so I softened up. "You have to stop doing that." I said calmly.

I looked over and Ruby had just given Emma her hot chocolate. Emma got up and went to Sheriff Graham thinking he was the one who sent over the hot chocolate. "Thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it."

"I did." Henry said turning around to look at her. Emma looked at me as he got up and I gave her a shrug. "I like cinnamon too."

"Don't you go to school?"

I chuckled a little bit. "Duh, I'm ten. Walk me." He looked over at me. "Come on Rose."

The three of us walked out of the diner with Henry in the middle. "So what's the deal with you two and your mom?"

"It's not about her," Henry began. "It's about the curse." I honestly don't know how he got the idea that we were all fairy tale characters from the book Mary Margret and I gave him. The idea was so far fetched. "We have to break it and luckily I have a plan. Step one, identification, I call it Operation Cobra."

I smiled at Henry. "Cobra?" Emma asked. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly, it's a code name to throw the queen off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?"

"That's the curse; time has been frozen until you got here." Henry did have a point with the clock, a very small point. "Hey!" Henry called. "Where did you get that?"

She looked at the apple that she had just put to her lips confused and then back at Henry. "Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" He grabbed the apple from her and threw it over his head. Emma gave me a look and I shook my head.

"Okay." She said cautiously. "Then what about their pasts?"

"They don't know." I rolled my eyes. "Ask Rose anything and you'll see."

I hit him on the arm. "So for decades people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, messed up memories in a town that keeps them oblivious?"

"I knew you'd get it." Henry said cheerfully. Emma gave me a small smile and I shook my head at Henry with a wide smile. "Which is why we need you. You're the only one who can break the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

He gave Emma the last pages of the book about Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter and strangely her name was Emma. We got to the school and Henry began to walk off. "I have to go, but I'll find you later and we can get started." He turned around to look at us. "I knew you would believe me."

"I never said I did."

"Then why else would you have stayed?" Henry was beaming and even though all of this was insane, it was nice to see him smiling again.

Mary Margret walked up to us. "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything." Emma said humbly.

"You stayed." I told her. My smile faded. "So my mom knows your still here?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is her deal? She's not really a people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember." Mary Margret answered. Henry's words began to ring through my mind about memories. "No one has been brave enough to run against her."

"We made it worse by giving Henry that book." I said looked at Mary Margret. "Now Henry thinks she's an evil queen."

"Who does he think you two are?" Emma asked looking at us.

"It's silly." Mary Margret said with a chuckle.

"I just got five minutes of silly."

Mary Margret looked at me and I nodded. "Snow White."

"And I'm Aurora, aka Sleeping Beauty."

"Apparently," Mary Margret continued. "We're half sisters."

Emma looked like a light had clicked into her head. That would mean Mary Margret would be her mother and I would be her aunt. "Who does he think you are?" Mary Margret asked.

"I'm not in the book." She looked over at me. "Can I ask you a favor?" I nodded. "Your mom mentioned he's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?" I pointed her in the direction of Archie Hopper, the town psychiatrist.

Mary Margret and I decided to have class outside today, considering it was so beautiful out. We were teaching about photosynthesis today until my mother came walking up demanding to speak to Henry alone. I had no idea what she was saying to him, but I knew it was about Emma. After school Henry ran up to me right when I was going to leave with Mary Margret. "Emma was arrested."

"What?!" I looked at Mary Margret with a concerned look. "Henry, how do you know that?"

"Mom told me."

I looked at Mary Margret, my face burning with rage. "Of course she did."

"We have to bail her out."

"You're right." I said. "We have to." I looked at Mary Margret. "And I think I know someone who can help."

We all went to the hospital to talk to Vick and after I was done explaining he looked at me like I was insane. "You want me to help bail out a woman who I haven't even met? Do you know what I see on a daily basis? I really don't feel like going to a jail after work."

"Oh please, it's Storybrooke, not New York, and she's Henry's mother. Please?"

He looked at me and then Henry. He took a deep breath and then looked at me again. "What do I have to do?"

I let out a deep breath and moved to hug him and plant a kiss on his cheek. We got to the jail. "Hey!" Henry said as we all walked in.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Sheriff Graham asked.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary Margret answered.

"Of course she did." Emma said with an eye roll. "Henry, I don't know what she said but I-"

"You're a genius!" Emma and I shared a confused look. "I know what you were up to. You were gathering information for Operation Cobra."

Emma and I both smiled. "I'm a bit lost." Sheriff Graham said.

"its need to know Sheriff and all you need to know is that Dr. Whale, Ms. Mills and Ms. Blanchard are going to bail her out.

"You are?" She asked shocked. "Why?"

"We trust you." Mary Margret answered with a nod.

She smiled at me and then turned to the Sheriff with her wrists extended at him. "So can you uncuff me? There's something I need to do."

"And I think I can help with that." I got her the chainsaw and Emma chopped down a branch of Mom's beloved apple tree.

That Night:

Mary Margret, Vick and I were in the kitchen of our apartment with a glass of wine, laughing when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I told her as I moved to the door.

When I opened the door it was Emma. "Hey." She said dully. "I just wanted to thank you," She looked in the apartment. "All of you." She gave me an envelope. "And pay you back the bail money."

"You look like you need to talk." Mary Margret said.

Emma looked at her and then me. She nodded exhaustedly. "I should probably be getting home anyway." Vick said walking towards the door. He looked down on me. I was only a few inches shorter than me. "This seems like girl time." I nodded and we shared a short kiss and he walked out the door.

I closed the door and when I got back into the kitchen Mary Margret had made her a cup of cocoa. "Cinnamon?" Emma asked as she took a drink.

"Sorry, it's a little quirk or mine. I should have asked. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Henry liked cinnamon in his hot chocolate too. "When you bailed me out you said you trusted me. Why?"

I looked over at Mary Margret. "It's strange; ever since you arrived here I've had the strangest feeling like we've met before." She smiled and shook her head. "I know it's crazy."

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy."

I grabbed her hand from across the table. "For what it's worth I think you're innocent."

"For breaking and entering or just in general?"

"Whatever makes you feel better." I said picking up my glass of wine.

Everyone laughed. "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving." I looked over at Mary Margret and then back at Emma. "Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay Henry's just going to keep getting hurt."

"And what do you think is going to happen when you leave?" I asked.

"I think the very fact that you want to leave means you have to stay. You care about him." Mary Margret continued.

I shrugged. "Who will protect Henry if you don't?"

Emma stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Do you know where Henry is?"

I smiled at her. "I think he's at Dr. Hopper's."

"Thank you." 

She got up and left and Mary Margret looked at me. "You feel it too don't you?" I looked over at her. "Like you've met her before?"

"Yeah, but I get that feeling a lot in this town."

"Well, you grew up here."

"Mary Margret," I began. "What's your earliest memory?"

"Um," She paused, thinking. "I don't really know." I didn't know mine either.

I bit my lip. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath. "I've been having these dreams for as long as I can remember. There's this man in them. He has this dark hair, and these bright blue eyes and he wears this black trench coat. I can never see his face though." I took a deep breath. "This may sound crazy, but I think he's my dream guy."

"You're prince?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my prince." Henry always did say I was Sleeping Beauty.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and added it to their favorites list. It means a lot to me. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Snow Falls

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story (I got my first review the other day!) Sorry I didn't post yesterday, there was a big game at my school (that we lost ****). I've had a question about which actress I think would best portray Aurora and I've been debating on two, but I finally came to the decision that it is Amanda Seyfried who is my Aurora. And italics are going to be dreams or in her case, memories. Enjoy the chapter!**

_I was up in a tree waiting for the command and right when she grabbed what we needed from the chariot I shot an arrow off at one of the guards. I only got him the arm making sure I wouldn't seriously injure him. I jumped down from the tree and got down on one of the horses' back and Snow quickly joined. We began riding, but there was the sound of another horse following us. I suddenly felt us being tackled down, by something and we tried to crawl away, but something turned us around. "Show your face you cowards." It was a man with blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and an official looking outfit. "You're a pair of girls."_

"_Women." Snow commented. She picked up a rock from the ground and slammed it into the side of his face. "Aurora go!"_

_We got on the horse and began charging away. "You can't hide from me! Who ever you are I will find you!" We turned back to him and gave him a small smile._

"_He was kind of cute." Snow said._

_I rolled my eyes. "He was a royal."_

"_Not from your kingdom so you don't like him?" Snow joked._

"_I'm the one helping your banished ass." We began to laugh and got further away from the royal Prince Charming._

"Rose!" I jolted up and Mary Margret was standing over me. "You fell asleep on the couch."

I began to rub my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." She sat down on the couch next to me noticing how alarmed I looked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and put my hands on my head. "I had the strangest dream." I looked at her. "You were in it and it was like medieval times. I could use a bow and arrow and we took these jewels from this prince from his carriage. We also rode away on a horse."

"Into the sunset?" She asked jokingly.

I gave her a look and laughed dryly. "But seriously," I shook my head. "It felt so real."

"You've been listening to Henry too much."

I looked at the clock. "Oh my god! Is that really the time?!" I jumped up and began to run to my room. "I have a date in thirty minutes!"

I quickly got changed into a lacy white dress and a pink cardigan. I wore my hair as it was because it had a nice wave in it. I quickly slapped on some make up and made it out of the door. I met up with Whale at Granny's diner and I began talking faster than I could think explaining why I was late and then I moved on to what my day tomorrow was going to be like when Ruby came up to take our order. I was first to order and after I was done my eyes were drawn to the back of the restaurant. I saw a man with dark hair with a trench coat. It was him. It was the guy I had been dreaming about, I knew it. I couldn't just stare at him in the middle of a date so I turned back to Vick. "So where were we? You want fifteen kids?" He asked in a scared voice.

My eyes grew wide. "No! Oh good lord no! I mean in the class, where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow they're coming to the hospital as part of the volunteer outreach program." I looked down to fix my dress a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, that is a great program."

"I definitely don't want fifteen kids of my own, that's just insane! Not that I don't want kids, I do," I looked up and he was looking behind me. When I turned around I saw Ruby who was bending over showing off her perfect ass. I looked at him again. "Wow."

He looked at me apologetically. "Rose-"

"Ruby," I said as she walked by.

"Yes Rose?" She asked nicely. Ruby was one of my great friends. We went to high school together.

"Check please."

Ruby left and Vick dropped his mouth at me. "Rose, come on, it was just one time."

"You're my boyfriend Vick; you don't get to look at anyone else like that. You should have eyes for only me."

"I do have eyes for only you." He said leaning into the table a little more.

"And it's obvious." I said sarcastically. Ruby came up and put the check down on the table. "I assume you got this covered."

"Rose," I stood up and walked out the door.

I walked down the road feeling silent tears fall down my face. I rolled my eyes at myself. I sure did know to pick boys. I pulled my cardigan in closer to me when I saw a familiar yellow Bug parked on the side of the road. I walked up to it and saw Emma reading a newspaper with a flashlight. "Hey." She looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," She looked down at the newspaper again. "In the world of tight spots I've been in crashing in my car doesn't rank at the top ten."

"You're sleeping in here?" I couldn't imagine what sleeping in a car would be like.

"Until I find a place."

"You decided to stay." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't have many vacancies. None actually." She got out of the Bug and looked at me. "Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse." I said sarcastically.

Emma chuckled and then moved closer into my face. "Have you been crying?"

I turned my head away. "No." I lied. I sighed. "Yes." I turned back to her. "I have been crying."

"What happened?" She seemed legitimately concerned.

I smiled. "Men."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I looked down. "He's a jerk."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Did you break up with him?"

"Not necessarily." I looked up at her. "If finding true love was easy we would all have it." I looked up at her. "You know, if things get cramped we do have a spare room." 

"Thanks," She pondered it for a moment and then decided against it. "I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing." She looked off. "I do better on my own." Too bad, I would have loved to have her as a roommate.

I nodded at her understandingly and she seemed to be thankful. "Well, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah." I gave her a warm smile and continued to walk down the street.

The Next Day:

We were all at the hospital and I was with Grace talking with one of the patients. Honestly, besides Henry, she was my favorite student. I don't know what it is about her, but I'm just drawn to her. She's the sweetest little girl I had ever met. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Henry and Mary Margret in a room with a coma patient, but he looked just like the man in my dream. It was strange.

After school Mary Margret and I went home, but were quickly visited by Emma. Mary Margret made us all hot chocolate as Emma explained Henry's theory about the coma patient. "You want me to read to a coma patient?" She asked.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And who does he think he was?" 

"Prince Charming." Emma said with a smile. She had to be kidding me.

"And if I'm Snow White then," She trailed off.

"He has a very active imagination." Emma said sitting down. "That's the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs so we have to show him." I nodded. "Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe-"

"He'll see fairy tales are just that." Mary Margret continued. "That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss, he'll see reality." She picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Something like that."

"Well," I said. "Sadly, this plan is genius, getting to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him," Emma said leaning down to pull out the story book. "We'd all meet for breakfast tomorrow at Granny's and you'd give us the full report."

"Wow," Mary Margret said looking at the book. "I guess I'll have to get ready for my date. It looks like I'll have to do all the talking." I laughed and both Emma and Mary Margret left leaving me with my dreams.

_Snow came out of her cave and walked to me who was waiting on the trail. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded._

_We began walking and then immediately we were caught into a net connected to a tree. I gasped then heard this wicked laughing. I looked over and it was Prince Charming himself. "I told you I would find you." My mouth dropped. "No matter what you do, I will always find you."_

"_Get us down!" He laughed in my face. _

"_Is this the only way you can catch a women?" Snow asked. "By entrapping them?"_

"_It's the only way I can catch devious scum."_

"_Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" Snow said sarcastically._

"_I have a name you know?"_

"_Don't care, Charming suits you."_

"_Now cut us down!" I said menacingly. "I can still use my bow from here."_

"_I'll release you once you return the leather sack with my jewels."_

_I looked at Snow because it was her idea to steal them. "We're not the jewelry type." She said shaking her head._

"_Believe me, I've noticed."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly offended. "Are you insulting me?"_

"_My apologies, how dare I cast aspersions at the women who robbed me." I rolled my eyes. "Now, where are my jewels?"_

"_I sold them." Snow said with a smile._

"_What?!"  
_

"_What do you care?" I asked. "Don't you have a palace full of jewels somewhere?"_

"_These were special, among them was a ring from my mother, a ring I was about to give-"_

"_The nag, with the bad attitude?!" Snow asked amusingly. "That's what this is about?!"_

"_She's my fiancé."_

_I snorted and Snow just smiled. "Good luck with that."_

"_You must be getting something impressive to agree to that union." I said studying him._

"_Excuse me?" He seemed offended, but so was I now considering I was tied up in a freaking tree._

"_I know how this works." I continued. I knew more than anyone._

"_True love," Snow continued. "It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss." Now that I didn't believe in._

"_Let me guess," I said leaning up to the rope. "Her kingdom wants to take over your kingdom and this is their last ditch effort to avoid war."_

"_This is not a take over." He said angrily. "It's a merger and quiet frankly, it's none of your business." I scoffed. "Now, here's what's going to happen." Snow gave fake interest. "I'm going to cut you down and you are going to take me to whoever has my jewels and then you're going to get my ring back."_

_Snow shook her head. "Why would we do that?"_

_He smiled confidently. "Because you don't want anyone to know who you two really are." I turned my head to the side and he pulled out a paper with Snow's face scribbled on it and the word wanted written in huge letters. "Snow White and Aurora Rose." He looked at me. "What would your mother do if she knew where you were right now helping your fugitive sister?" I looked over at Snow with fear in my eyes. "Help me get my ring back or I turn both of you over to the Queen's forces." He put the sign away and Snow and I turned back to him. "And I have a feeling that the Queen isn't as charming as I am."_

"_My sister goes the second you cut us down."_

_I turned to Snow and shook my head. "Deal." He answered._

"_Well," Snow said. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you finding true love." He chuckled and pulled out his sword literary cutting us down. I let out a short scream as we fell to the forest floor._

Right after I woke up I got dressed and went to the diner. This was getting weird. Especially now that I knew "Prince Charming" is a coma patient. There had to be a logical reason for this. I saw him once at the hospital, that had to be it and Henry saw him as Prince Charming. That was the only explanation. That's why these dreams were happening. When I sat down Emma went to go put on a shirt Henry stole from Mom's closet. It didn't take her long. "Thanks." She told Henry as she sat back down. "Is this your mothers?"

"She'll never notice."

"Where does she think you are anyway?"

"Playing Whack-A-Mole."

"And she believed it?" Emma asked.

"She wants to believe it so she does." Henry explained quickly. Mary Margret walked in and Henry smiled. "She's here."

"Don't get your hopes up." I told Henry comfortingly. "We're just getting started okay."

Mary Margret sat down next to Henry across from Emma and me. "He woke up." She said tiredly.

"What?!" Emma and I both exclaimed.

"I knew it." Henry said with a smile.

"I mean, he didn't wake up wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering." I shook my head. Henry's crazy theory was getting more belivable by the day.

"What did Vick say?" I asked. We still haven't talked since the Ruby incident.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy." She stated. "It happened."

"You have to go back." Henry said eagerly. "You have to read to him again."

"Let's go." Mary Margret said standing up. 

"What?!" Emma and I exclaimed again getting up.

"If I got through to him," She whispered to us. "If we made a connection."

"You don't believe-" Emma began.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not, but somehow, someway, I touched him."

Emma and I shared a look of disbelief and then followed the two all the way to the hospital. When they walked over to his room there were a bunch of doctors around, even the sheriff. "See, he's waking up."

"Henry." Sheriff Graham said. "You might want to stay back."

"What's going on?" Mary Margret asked. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing." He stepped out of the way and Mom was standing by the empty hospital bed.

She walked toward us looking annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here?" That was directed at Emma. "And you?" She grabbed Henry's arm harshly and I had to bite down on my tongue so I wouldn't scream at her in the middle of the hospital. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" Mary Margret asked still looking at the empty bed. Mom slowly let go of Henry's arm. "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet." Sheriff Graham said looking at Mary Margret. "His IV's were ripped out, but there was no sign of a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry asked angrily.

I asked myself the same question. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here." I said looking at her angrily.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." She said looking at me with the same anger that was in my eyes.

"You know him?" Mary Margret asked.

"I found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID."

"I have no recollection of that." I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"You were very small when it happened. We didn't even have Henry yet."

"She saved his life." Vick said walking over to us.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margret asked hopefully.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He has to get here right away or honestly, okay might be a pipe dream."

"Well," Emma said. "Let's stop yapping and start looking."

She began to walk off, but no one followed her. "That's what we're doing?" Mom asked. "Stay out of this dear." I rolled my eyes. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my kids," I gave her a look. "I guess I'm going to have to keep my kids away from you." She grabbed Henry's hand and looked at me expectantly. "Let's go Rose." 

I shook my head. "No, I'm a grown woman, I can decide who I talk to and you can't tell me what to do."

She looked slightly hurt and began to walk away. "Dr. Whale," Sheriff Graham began. "How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"A few hours or so."

"That's what the control room is for."

They all walked off to watch the security videos of that night leaving just Vick and me. "I haven't seen you since the other night." I nodded. "God Rose, I'm sorry. I've sacrificed so much for you." He leaned in. "You want to wait to have sex and I've accepted that."

I shook my head. "Maybe I'm too young for you." He gave me a look. "Too inexperienced." I thought back. I don't remember the last time I had sex, but I knew I wasn't a virgin. Who did I loose my virginity to? I had no recollection of my first time at all. Was I loosing my memory?

"He's in the woods." Emma said walking over.

"What?" I turned to her.

"The security tapes showed him walking out of that door," She pointed at the nearest exit. "And that leads to the woods." I looked back at her with a worried look. "Let's find him."

"I'm coming too." Vick said standing next to me.

Emma gave me a questioning look and I nodded. "Okay, let's go." Sheriff Graham said.

We started walking through the woods and it was now getting dark out. Sheriff Graham leaned down and touched the forest floor. "What is it?" Mary Margret asked.

"The trail runs out right here."

"You sure?" Emma asked. "I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I've got it."

He walked on with Vick leaving the girls behind. "What does he mean his world?" Mary Margret asked. "Isn't finding people your thing?" 

"Sure, but usually people I find run somewhere like Vegas." I let a scoff. "Not a lot hit the woods."

"It's an interesting job." I said. "Finding people, how did you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've done for as long as I could remember."

She looked down and Mary Margret studied her. "What made you start? Your parents?"

She looked at her shocked. "I told her you were from a similar situation to Henry." I explained.

"Did you ever find them?" Mary Margret asked.

"Depends on who you ask." Mary Margret looked at her confused, but I knew exactly what she meant.

There was the sound of a branch cracking we all looked around and then Henry came running out of nowhere. "Henry!" I screamed.

"Did you find him yet?" He asked.

"No," Emma answered. "Not yet, you shouldn't be here."

"I can help." He insisted. "I know where he's going."

"You do?" Mary Margret asked. She couldn't be buying into this.

"He's looking for you." We caught up with Graham and Whale and Henry was still talking. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He's trying to find you."

"Henry," Mary Margret began, trying to keep her cool. "It's not about me. I just think he lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you!"

"Kid," Emma said sternly. "You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's gonna kill me and then you and then Rose and then me again."

"She dropped me off at the house and then went right out."

"Then we need to get you back immediately." I told him.

"No!"

"Guys," I heard Sheriff Graham call.

We ran to catch up with him and found a hospital bracelet reading: John Doe. It had blood on it. "Is that," Mary Margret trailed off.

"Blood." Emma finished.

We got to the creek right under what everyone called the Troll Bridge and began looking. "Where is he?" Mary Margret asked. "Do you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line." Sheriff Graham informed.

"Oh my god!" We all looked over and Mary Margret was running over to John Doe lying in the creek, no longer moving. "Oh my god!" We all ran after her.

"I need an ambulance!" Graham said into his walkie-talkie. "Under the Troll Bridge as soon as possible!"

All the adults pulled him out of the creek as Henry watched terrified. We put him down at the end of the creek and Mary Margret grabbed his face. "No, I found you." Everyone was standing up, but her. She was at the verge of tears and I had my hands on my mouth.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Henry cried.

I put my face into Vick's chest and Emma was holding Henry so he wouldn't be able to see. I peeked and Mary Margret was performing CPR on him. I quickly put my head back in his chest and felt a tear fall down my face. She did mouth to mouth CPR and then he began coughing up water and gasping. I pulled away from Vick, now holding his hand. "You saved me." He whispered.

"She did it." Henry whispered. "She woke him up."

"Yeah kid," Emma said. "She did."

"Thank you." John Doe said.

"Who are you?" Mary Margret asked.

"I don't know." He said breathlessly. He seemed lost in Mary Margret's face.

She smiled at him. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

They got him into the hospital and closed the door on all of us. We watched when a blonde woman came running up. "David? David?" We watched her run in. "David, is that you?"

"Ma'ma, you can't be in here." Vick told her. She looked just like the hag with the bad attitude in my dream. Vick grabbed her by the arm and led her to the corner of the room to talk to her.

"Who is that?" Mary Margret asked.

"His wife." We all turned around and saw Mom. "His name is David Nolan and that's his wife." I moved to sit down with Henry, Emma and Sheriff Graham. "Her name is Catherine and the joy on her face has put me in quite the forgiving mood." I rolled my eyes. That was the first time in her life. She looked at Henry. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head. "It means you're grounded."

He slumped into his seat and Catherine came out of the room. "Thank you." She told Mary Margret. "Thank you for saving my David."

"I don't understand." Mary Margret said. "You didn't know he was here in a coma."

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." She looked down. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave and he did and I didn't stop him." She looked back up.

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked.

"I assumed he'd left town. Now I know why I haven't heard from him." I looked over at Mom and she looked beyond thrilled. Something just wasn't right about this. "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do since forever. Tell him I'm sorry." She smiled at Emma. "Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful." Mary Margret said with a smile.

Vick walked out of the room and to Catherine. "Well, it's somewhat of a miracle." Catherine looked at him hopeful. "Physically, he's okay. His memory is another issue. It will take time."

"What brought him back?" I asked leaning in.

He looked at me. "That's just the thing, there's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He decided to get up and take a stroll?" Emma asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and decided he had to go find something."

"Someone." Henry interjected.

"Can I see him?" Catherine asked. He opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Henry," Mom said. "Let's go."

"Don't believe them." Henry whispered to Mary Margret. "You're the one he was looking for." Mary Margret looked at him exhausted. "He was going to the Troll Bridge. Just like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because that was the last thing I read to him."

"No, he was going there because you belong together."

"Henry." Mom said. He listened and walked after her. Emma looked like she got an idea and went after Mom and Henry.

Vick looked at me, it was a longing look. I stood up and pulled him away. "Come to my apartment after you get off of work." I nodded. "It's time."

He looked down on me and kissed me lightly. He knew what I meant and he came right after work. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. I closed the door and we began kissing. We were on the bed now and he went down to my neck. Through all of this I couldn't help, but wish it was the man with the dark hair and the blue eyes.


	4. The Price of Gold

**A/N: So I'm posting another one today because I feel bad about not posting one on Friday and it works with my schedule because I'm working on two stories at once (help me). Enjoy!**

I was working on the bacon as Mary Margret was working on the eggs. We put together three plates and gave one to Emma who was going through her stuff. "I'm so glad my stuff is here." She said as she pulled out a box. "Thanks." She said taking one of the plates and stuffing bacon into her mouth.

"Is this all of your stuff?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She brushed the dust off of a box.

"Is the rest in storage?" I asked as I sat down at the table right next to her boxes.

"No," She looked down at the box she was holding. "This is all of it. I'm not sentimental." She explained quickly.

"Well," Mary Margret said. "It must make things easier when you have to move."

"I wish I could be like that." I said. "I keep everything."

There was a knock on the door and Mary Margret went to go answer it. "Ms. Blanchard," I knew that voice anywhere. It was Mr. Gold. I turned around and watched. What the hell was he doing here? "Is Ms. Swan here?" Emma and I both walked over to the door. "Hi, I'm Mr. Gold." He leaned in to shake her hand. "You and I met briefly."

"I remember."

"Good, I have a proposition for you Ms. Swan." This couldn't be good. "I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

I looked over at Emma. "Really?" She asked.

"You know what," Mary Margret said. "I'm going to jump in the bath."

"I'm going to get dressed." We both turned away and I went up the stairs, but sat down at the top to where I wasn't visible, but I could still listen.

"I have a photo." There was a pause and I could hear his shoes walking into our apartment. "Her name is Ashley Boyd." Ashley Boyd. I went to high school with her. She was a grade below me. "She took something of mine."

"So why don't you call the police?"

"Because she's a confused young woman, she's pregnant, alone, scared. I don't want to ruin this poor girl's life. I just want my property returned."

"What is it?" 

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion." I pushed my ear closer to the stair case. "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this." I wondered what it was. "This is not like her. She was quite round up. She said something about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her." There was a pause. "Ms. Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail do they?"

"No."

"So you'll help me then?"

"I'll help her."

"Great."

I heard the door open. "Hey Emma I-" That was Henry's voice.

"Hey Henry." Mr. Gold said excitedly. "How are you?"

"Okay." Henry said in a confused voice.

"Good." I heard his steps walking out the door. "Give my regards to your mother and good luck Ms. Swan." There was a pause. "You can come out now Briar Rose."

I stiffened up and heard the door close after him. I ran down the steps. "Were you listening the whole time?" Emma asked.

"Duh, where do you think Henry learned everything he knows?"

Emma smiled at me and turned back to her boxes. "Do you know who that is?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Really?" Henry asked. "Because I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh, I meant in reality."

"Is that all you brought?" Henry said gesturing at her boxes.

I smiled. Emma was probably fed up with that question. "What are you doing here Henry?" I asked.

"My mom is gone until five and I thought we could all hang out."

"Kid," Emma said looking at him sympathetically. "I wish, but I have something to do." Emma looked at me.

"I know her." I told Emma.

"You do?"

I nodded. "It was a while ago, but I still knew her."

"Can you help me?" She said grabbing my arm.

That took me aback, but I wasn't going to say no. I nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Let me just get dressed."

We both left, but Henry followed after us. "Please let me come with you." He pleaded.

"No, it could be dangerous."

"The pregnant lady is dangerous?" He asked like he didn't believe it.

"She attacked Mr. Gold." Emma pointed out.

"This isn't a game." Emma said. "She's desperate."

"How do you know?"

Emma was obviously getting annoyed. "Because I know."

"Let's find her."

"No." I said. "There's no lets." Henry stared me down. "You're not coming with us."

"Then I'll look for her myself." Henry challenged.

"Then I'll find you and bring you back." Emma said squinting her eyes.

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid." Henry always was a clever boy.

"I am just trying to responsible here." Emma whined.

"And I'm just trying to spend some time with you."

He opened the door to get in and Emma looked hurt. "That is really not fair."

"So the maid," Henry began as they all got settled in the car. "What's her story?"

We decided to go see Ruby. She would know what was going on with Ashley the best considering she worked at Granny's hotel as the maid. When we got there Ruby's car was being worked on so she told us the basics quickly. She got pregnant with Sean's baby (her high school sweetheart). "So this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance."

"That would mean he's involved with her at all which he isn't. He left her right after he found out they were expecting. He hasn't spoken to her since." I hadn't spoken to Ashley since I graduated. How did so much happen to her in such little time? "I guess-" There was the sound of her car dropping down. "Billy! Be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, its good luck."

"I'm sorry Ruby, but its fine."

I should explain; Ruby loves wolves. I don't know what it was about them, but they were her all time favorite animal. I bought her that wolf as a graduation present and she bought me the glass mushroom hanging in my car. I loved mushrooms. They made me happy whenever I looked at them. "Ruby," I began. "What about her step mom and her step sisters?"

"She hasn't talked to them since she graduated."

"Wait," Henry said. "Step mom, step sisters and she's a maid?" He was obviously referencing the curse and Ashley was Cinderella by the looks of it.

"Henry," Emma said. "Not now."

"Look I don't know what you heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid. She's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" She asked looking at Emma.

"I think so." She answered.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it too Ruby and I can help her."

She looked at me. "Then try Sean. He lives with his dad now."

"Thank you Ruby." I said.

She nodded and we went to Sean's house. He answered the door and saw me. "Rose? I haven't seen you in years." He said with a smile after hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Emma Swan," I said gesturing towards Emma. "And we're looking for Ashley. She's in trouble." I explained quickly. His face twisted to worry.

"We just thought maybe she came here." Emma said.

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore." Mr. Herman said walking over to the front door from the driveway. "So whatever trouble she's in I'm sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do."

"You're the reason he broke up with her." Emma said.

"Absolutely." He admitted. Ashley and Sean were so in love in high school. It was so cute. That's why I was so shocked when I found out they broke up, now I know why. "I'm not going to make my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?" I asked.

"What are they going to do? Raise a child in the back seat of a car?"

"Some people only have the back seat of a car." Emma said slightly offended.

"Well, I'm never letting that happen to my son." He walked into the house and Sean was still watching me.

"Dad, maybe we should help them look."

"It's a waste Sean."

"Sean," Emma whispered. "If you want to come with us then come, stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby she is going to be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?" He seemed saddened by this fact.

Mr. Herman walked over to us. "Sean, in the house, now." Sean walked off, but Mr. Herman stayed. "Look, believe me, if I knew where she was I would tell you. I went though a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" We both shook our heads. "Ashley agreed to give up the child and she's being paid very well to do so."

My eyes grew wide. "She sold the baby?" Emma asked in a small voice. Ashley would never.

"You make it sound so terrible. I found someone who is going to give that child a good and proper home."

"And who are you to judge if Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma was now getting angry because this was hitting home for her.

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life." I brought up.

"Everybody says that. Now, I've found someone who is going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who's going to see that everyone is happy."

Emma and I looked at each other with worried expressions. Why didn't we see this coming? "Mr. Gold."

"Well isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"

We got back in the car and told Henry everything that we found out. "You can't make her double cross Gold. No one has ever broken a deal with him." Henry said.

Emma looked beyond angry. "Well I'm happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby then she is going to have it. If she wants to be a mother she damn well should be allowed to be one."

Henry smiled because Emma obviously wanted to be a mother to Henry. We all got to Granny's and went in to talk to Ruby. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?"

"Because I didn't think it was important." She began to wipe down the bar with a rag.

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away?" Emma asked.

"Look, Ashley's my friend and I don't like the idea of people judging her."

I saw the glass wolf sitting down on one of the counters and then looked outside. "Ruby, where is your car?"

She was silent. "You didn't send us to find out information you sent us there to get a head start." Emma accused. She leaned into the counter. "Ashley is in more trouble than you know Ruby." Ruby began to look guilty. "Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't tell him anything." She said looking at Henry. "He's the mayor's kid. I know Rose. She's not telling her mother anything."

"I'm on your side." Henry said slightly offended.

Ruby walked off and Emma leaned down to talk to Henry. "I need to find this woman and in order to do that I need you to go home so please listen to me. She's not going to tell me anything if you don't go."

"Okay." He seemed a little disappointed, but he knew this was for the best.

Emma gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you."

Ruby came up to us after Henry left. "She left town. She said she was going to try Boston. She thinks she can disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked.

"About half an hour."

Emma and I got into her Bug and we began driving. "What did she tell you?"

We both screamed and looked into the back seat. It was Henry. "Henry," I scolded. "What the hell?" 

"We're going to Boston, you can't come with us." Emma said.

"No!" Henry yelled. "Rose can't go to Boston!" I rolled my eyes. "Ashley and Rose can't leave, when they try to leave something bad happens."

"I don't have time to argue with you about the curse." Emma said. "I have to get you home."

"You have to stop her before she gets hurt. If you turn back now you'll never catch up with her."

"Henry," I practically screamed looking at him in rearview mirror.

He didn't listen to me, he just kept on talking. "And then Mr. Gold will call the police and will have her sent to jail."

Emma paused. "Buckle up."

"What?!" I exclaimed. She just shrugged at me. I leaned back into my seat. "Ashley, what have you gotten yourself into?"

We sped down the road and found Ruby's car on the side of the road right next to the Storybrooke welcoming sign. "I told you." Henry said in a worried voice. "Something bad happens."

We ran to the car, but she wasn't in there. We heard moaning and then a few feet away she was on the grass holding her swollen stomach. "My baby, its coming."

We got her in Emma's Bug and began driving. "Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

Ashley began screaming. "Oh yeah." Emma said. I pulled Henry in closer to me. We were in the back seat together with Ashley up front. "The hospital isn't that far."

"No! Take me to Boston! I can't go back."

"We don't have four hours." Emma said.

Ashley began to cry. "Please don't take me back there. He's going to take my baby." 

"I won't let that happen!" Emma demanded. Emma turned to her looking really concerned. "Do you know what you're asking for? Are you really ready to keep your child?"

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Are you sure because I wasn't?"

I pulled Henry to me tighter and he stared at Emma bewildered. "You didn't keep yours?"

"Nope, if you want to give this kid its best chance then you have to give it to someone who's really ready. Are you sure? Your whole life is going to change and this running away can't happen. You have to grown up. You can't ever leave." She looked at Ashley. "Understand?"

"Yes," She cried out. "I want my baby." We got to the hospital and she was immediately put on a gurney. "Rose," I looked at her. "I want you there when I have my baby." I gasped and then nodded. I wasn't going to say no to Ashley. Even though we had fallen out of touch over the last few years I still considered her as one of my closest friends.

After she was done giving birth to the baby and she was cleaned off I got to hold her. Ashley fell in love with her the second she saw her. I walked out to go tell Emma and Henry. "She's a healthy six pound girl."

Emma smiled. "How's Ashley?" 

"In love."

"What great news?" We all turned to see Mr. Gold. "Excellent work Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." He went off to go get coffee and Emma followed as I stayed with Henry.

After Emma was done talking to Mr. Gold she told me she'd tell me what happened later so we went to go see the baby. "What's her name?" Emma asked.

"Alexandria." She said as she stroked the baby's face.

"It's pretty." Emma commented.

"Thank you for getting me here."

"Mr. Gold is outside," Worry passed over her face. "I took care of him. The baby is yours." 

"She is? What did you do?"

"I made a deal with him." She said with a smile.

Ashley breathed out the biggest sigh of relief I had ever seen. "Thank you."

I looked up at the clock. "Emma, it's almost five."

"We have to get you home." She told Henry. We smiled at Ashley and went out the door. We sat in the car for a moment in silence as Emma drove. "Pumpkin." Emma said. We both looked at her. "That's my code name. I thought in honor of Cinderella, Pumpkin." Henry shook his head. "You have a better one." 

"Yeah." He hadn't even told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure either of you are ready yet."

We got Henry to the house just in time and we drove away as fast as we could. When we got home Emma decided to take the job as Sheriff Graham's deputy and I couldn't be more thrilled because that meant she was staying. She was really staying.


	5. That Still Small Voice

Vick and I were lying down in the bed with his arm around me. He had gotten off early that night. He didn't have much to do since John Doe…I mean David Nolan now remembered who he was and was functioning normally. He was getting out of the hospital soon and Mary Margret was still visiting him. Vick kissed my forehead and I continued looking up at the ceiling. "You're so beautiful."

I smirked. "Am I prettier than Ruby?"

He chuckled. "Low blow." I laughed. "Yes, you are prettier than-"

There was a loud boom and everything began shaking. Vick gripped my shoulders tighter and a picture of Henry and me fell over. Once the shaking stopped I looked at Vick. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." His phone started going off and he answered it. Once he was done with the call he looked at me. "Something collapsed in the old mines."

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

He began getting up and putting his clothes back on. "Look, I have to go to the hospital. Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Just stay here."

"Vick!" I called as he was almost out of the bedroom door.

He turned back to me. "Please just stay here." He walked out the door and I stood up.

My pink nightgown was still on and I picked up the picture from the floor. The glass was broken on the floor and I began to pick it up. Mary Margret came into my room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said putting the picture back on my dresser. "I'm fine."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Something with the mines." I turned to her. "Vick went to the hospital."

"Are you okay with Vick?"

I shook my head and began to chuckle at how overwhelmed I felt. "I have no idea."

She moved closer to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I moved to sit down on my bed and she sat down next to me. I lay my head down on her lap and she began to pet my hair. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. You can just sit here." And that's what we did. We sat there talking about really nothing all night. It was just good to really talk to my best friend.

The Next Day:

Mary Margret had been going to the hospital every single day since David had been out of his coma. She said she felt some kind of connection to him, maybe because she saved his life. When she came home she talked to Emma and me about what happened today. I decided she needed s'mores. "I'm the worst person in the whole world." Mary Margret said as I gave her the s'more.

"Really?" Emma asked. "In the whole world?" 

"If Catherine was horrible it would be easier, but she's so," She paused for effect. _"Nice."_

"And what exactly would be easier?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with a deep breath.

"Nothing is a good idea." I said as I took a bite of my s'more.

Mary Margret looked at us guilty. "You're smart." Emma said. "You know not to get involved with a married man. It's not worth the heartache." There was a knock on the door and Emma began to stand up. "I'll get it." When she opened the door Henry was standing there crying. "Kid," Emma said in a worried voice. "What happened?"

Emma ushered him in and I made room for him on the couch. He explained to us all about how Archie, the only other person who believed him about the curse (or pretended to believe), told him it didn't exist and that he needed to get a grip on reality. That was enough to set Emma and me off. We went straight to Archie's office after we dropped Henry off at Mom's office. I banged the door on his office feeling nothing, but rage pounding through my veins. "Archie!" Why would he tell Henry it wasn't real when he's the one who told us to keep his fantasy going? "Archie!"

Emma opened up the door not caring what he would say. He looked away from us seeming ashamed. "What did you do?" He shook his head. "You told us not to take the fantasy away; you said it would devastate him."

He took a deep breath. "Of course when therapy stops working you need to adjust it."

"Is it her?" Emma asked. "Did she threaten you?"

"What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" I asked exhausted.

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to the two of you."

I shook my head at him and Emma's phone began ringing. She pulled it out, but I couldn't stop looking at Archie. I couldn't believe he would do anything like this. He kept looking away from me and I knew he couldn't look me in the eye. "I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." I looked over at Emma with worry all on my face. Henry better not be doing something stupid. There was a pause. "I don't know where he is."

An idea passed over Archie's face. "I do." Archie said. I looked at Archie for more explanation. "He thought something was going on at the mines. Something to do with the curse."

"The mines?!" Emma and I both exclaimed. "We have to get there right now." Emma said. We all piled into Emma's car and went to the mines. "Henry!" Emma called out.

Pongo went running towards the mines. "What did you find Pongo?" I asked moving towards him and Archie.

"I don't think he's here." Emma said.

Archie picked up a candy bar and showed it to Emma. "I think he is. He had these with him." 

The entire place began to shake and Pongo ran off. We began to fall all over and the mines were about to fall on Henry. "Henry!" I began to climb into the mine not caring about my own life.

"Rose!" Archie called following me.

"Archie!" I heard Emma call. "Rose!"

"Henry!" I called again.

"Rose!" I felt Archie tackle me down and I heard the rock begin to fall behind me.

I was breathing heavily and I looked behind me at the now sealed off entry where I was standing not too long ago. I turned to Archie. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. "Thank you," I breathed. "For saving my life."

He smiled at me. "Any day." He helped me up and checked me. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I think so."

He pulled something out of his pocket and then I heard the sound of a match striking the side of the match box and light began to appear. Archie picked up his umbrella off the ground and we began walking. "Henry?" Archie practically whispered. "Henry?" He asked slightly louder.

Henry appeared from around the corner so fast it made me scream. "Archie! Rose!" 

"Henry!" I said in an alarmed voice.

"You came to help me!" 

"No, we have to get out of here right now." Archie said.

"So, you're still against me?"

"Henry," I said getting down on my knees to be eye level with him. "There's no time. We have to get out of here right now."

"You don't believe me." He said shaking his head. "You'll see!" He took off in the other direction.

"Henry!" We both screamed. We walked a little further. "Henry come back!" Archie screamed. His voice echoed so we shared a worried look because that meant we were going deeper into the mines, but we had to keep going. We had to get Henry out safe so we kept going.

"Henry." I called. Archie helped me over one of the mine tracks and we continued walking. "Henry." I got the glimpse of a flashlight, Henry's flashlight. "Henry," I breathed out.

"There's something shiny down there." He was sticking his flashlight through the crack trying to get a better look at something.

"This is seriously dangerous." Archie said. "We have to get out of here."

"This could mean something."

"Henry!" I pleaded. "We have to get out of here."

He didn't look at me. I turned to Archie pleading for help in my eyes. "Henry," Archie began. "Look at me." Henry looked over. "I'm frightened for you."

"Because you think I'm crazy?"

"No! Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine and there is no way out." Henry looked like the gravity of the situation had just registered to him. I picked Henry up and we began to walk through the mines. There was the sound of barking the deeper we got into the cave. "Do you hear that?" 

I put Henry down and he went running a few feet ahead. "It's Pongo!"

"Follow the noise!" I told Henry. We got to a dead end. "What do we do now?"

Archie moved a piece of metal out of the way and revealed some sort of caged door. "What is that?" Henry asked.

"It looks like some sort of old elevator."

I got into the elevator. "Its how the mine workers used to get in and out; it goes all the way to the top that's why we can hear Pongo."

Archie began to walk towards one of the mine carts. "Do you think we can make it work?" Henry asked.

"Let's give it a shot." Archie said pushing Henry into the elevator with me and then getting himself inside.

We quickly found out there was no way to move it without someone on the outside helping so we all sat down in defeat. "I'm really, really, really, really sorry." Henry said sitting down across from Archie and me.

"It's all right." Archie answered. I smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to find proof."

"It's really all right Henry." Archie said looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy." Henry wiped a tear from his face. "I just think you have a very strong mother who has a clear idea of a path she wants you to be on and when you step off of that she gets scared. And that's natural, but it's also natural for you to think the things that you want to think. So Henry, the things I said, I never should have said them."

I smiled Archie was being a real psychiatrist. He wasn't just saying things my mother told him to. He was being real and that's what made us friends in the first place. "Why did you?"

"I guess I'm not a very good person, I'm not the one I want to be."

The elevator began shaking and I held onto Archie's arm. It stopped and we both looked over at Henry. It had passed through all of our minds that we might die in here, but Henry couldn't. He was just ten. He was too young to die. "I think you can be him." Henry said after a while. We both looked at him. "I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry," Archie leaned in. "Jiminy Cricket was a cricket and he was a conscience, that doesn't sound like me."

"Before that he was just a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

He nodded. "That kind of sounds like me."

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse to hear the voice inside of you, to be the person you want to be."

There was a large crash and we all looked up. This was starting to get overwhelming. We could die any second. I wanted to say something to someone for my last words, but I didn't know who or what. Small rocks began to fall on us and Henry began to brush them off his shoulders. "Hey," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Henry asked intrigued.

"Why do you think I'm Sleeping Beauty?" 

Henry smiled at me. "You have every quality she posses." I turned my head to the side. "You have twelve gifts given to you by the twelve fairies. Virtue, beauty, riches, song, kindness, bright future, honesty, humor, selflessness, true love, brains and leadership."

I was impressed. I didn't believe half of that stuff about myself. "You really think that highly of me." He nodded. "Okay, so why do you think it's so important for people to believe in the curse?"

He shrugged. "Because this can't be all there is."

I looked at Archie and we both smiled. "I can understand that." He said.

"I thought maybe if I found proof," He trailed off and then shook his head. "But I didn't find anything." 

"That's not true." Archie said. "I was lost and you found me."

"You mean you remember?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No, I don't remember, but I do remember the person I want to be. I just have to listen harder."

There was more sound and the look of another flashlight. "What's that?" Henry asked.

"I think that's the rescue." Archie said as we all stood up.

"You guys okay?" I heard Emma ask.

I smiled. "Yeah," I answered. "We're all okay."

She was hanging on a rope and removed the top of the elevator to get us out. We both lifted Henry up and he grabbed onto Emma. "Rose," Emma began. "Grab onto the rope." Archie helped me up and I grabbed onto the rope behind Emma, holding myself up. The elevator began to shake violently, but there was no room for Archie. He was going to fall. "I'm sorry Archie." Emma screamed.

"It's okay." He said defeated.

The elevator snapped. "Archie!" We all yelled. Just in time Archie's umbrella caught onto Emma's grappling hook and he was saved. We all let out sighs of relief and I felt them beginning to pull us back up.

I got out first considering I was holding onto the rope, then Emma and Henry and then Archie. Everyone cheered as we made it to the top and I was immediately greeted by Vick. He pulled me into a bear hug and didn't let go for a good thirty seconds. When he pulled away he grabbed my face in his hands. Worry was all over his face and that's what I had been wanting from him for a while. Real compassion. "Good god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into another hug.

I looked behind him and saw him. The man. I actually got to see his full face this time. His face was long and his cheek bones were…perfect. He was beautiful with those dazzling blue eyes and pitch black hair. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back. Vick pulled away from me again and studied my face. "I'm so happy you're okay." I smiled at him again and he pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't close my eyes though. I looked around me for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

After everything had calmed down and it got dark out Henry, Emma and I were sitting down by the mines watching Archie and Marco talking. Every time they talked you could see the love from the years of friendship pour out of them. It was touching. It made me think of Mary Margret and me. "Is that Archie's father?" Emma asked.

"No," Henry answered. "They're just old friends."

Emma grabbed Henry's hand with a loving glance. "You really scared me."

"You really scared us." I included.

Emma smiled at me. "I'm sorry." Henry said looking at both of us.

Archie and Marco walked over to us and smiled. "Well," Emma said standing up. "You're mom wants to get you home."

"Rose," I heard Vick from behind me. I turned to look. "Are you ready sweetheart?" I stood up and began to walk towards him.

"Hey," Henry said. I turned back to look at him. "Listen."

We all looked around. Vick had his hands on my waist now. "Is that-" He began.

"Crickets." Archie said.

Henry was beaming. "See, things are changing." I smiled at Henry and when he got up to leave we began to join in the celebration going on around us. Everyone was laughing and drinking, just having a good time and I think after the day I just had that I deserved it.


	6. The Shepherd

**A/N: Okay, so after this chapter and on I should be writing more Jefferson/Aurora scenes. There will be scenes with them throughout their past, but I won't post the story of how they met until the Valentine's Day episode which will be chapter twelve. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy this chapter! It's a little sad (sorry about that) but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

I stood by Vick with a drink in my hand. We were talking about each other's day when the front door opened and we turned to see David Nolan walk in. It was kind of surprise party. Everyone began clapping and he looked confused and who could blame the man? He didn't remember _anything._ He didn't even remember his own wife let alone have feelings for her. The only person he had feelings for was Mary Margret and the only people who knew about that was Emma and I. He went around shaking hands as Catherine told him who they were. He approached us and David shook his hand with such gratitude. "Dr. Whale."

"I know this is a lot." Vick began. "But it's good for you. The smallest thing could trigger your memory. Just try to have fun."

"Thank you." He breathed out. "I'll try to do my best."

He walked off with Catherine meeting more people he should have already known. He walked back over to Vick considering that was one of the only people he knew. They started talking and I put my hand on Vick's back interrupting. "Hate to interrupt boys, but this seems like man talk." I looked back to Vick. "I'll be with Henry and Emma." He nodded with a smile and then leaned into kiss me.

I was sitting with Henry and Emma and we watched Vick and David talking. "Do you know why he doesn't remember?" Henry asked. We both looked at Henry expectantly. "The curse isn't working on him."

"Henry," Emma began. "David has amnesia."

"Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

We both nodded playing along. "Right because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they are."

"Right and now is our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"Prince Charming." I said.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together."

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked.

"And it woke him up."

David and Vick began walking towards us. "Hey." David began. "You're the ones who saved me right?"

"Yeah," Emma said as we all got up. "I guess."

"You're also the only ones I know here." Vick gave him a look of amusement. They must have talked about it.

"You can hide with us." I said with a smile.

A man with a tray of food walked by. "Thank you." David picked up a toothpick and stabbed a carrot expertly.

"So," Henry began. "You ever use a sword?"

David began laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Henry," Vick said with a smile. "Why don't you tell me the story about the princess that reminds you about Rose?" He winked at me as they walked away.

"Well it begins with the prince who was looking for her,"

"Rose?" David said looking at me. "And Emma?" He said looking at Emma. We both nodded. "You both live with Mary Margret right?" We shared a nervous look. "Do you know if she's coming tonight?"

"No," Emma said. "She couldn't make it."

He looked a little disappointed. "Rose." Vick called.

I looked back at David. "Excuse me." Emma and I moved to Vick and Henry.

Vick put his arm around me when I got next to him. "Does Sleeping Beauty ever wake up?"

"She does in the movie. I don't know about in Henry's world. Snow White is an arrow shooting bandit in his world."

Henry was about to say more when Catherine walked up. "Have you seen David?"

Emma looked back to where he was standing and he was gone. "He," She turned to look at Vick.

"No." Vick said looking at Catherine.

She looked around the room and went out the front door to look in the yard. "I hope he's okay." I said looking after her.

"Rose," Emma began. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I wiggled my shoulders out of Vick's arm and moved to a place far enough away so they wouldn't hear us. "He was talking about Mary Margret."

I sighed. "Oh no."

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah." I moved to Vick and Henry. "I have to go."

"What?" Vick asked. "I thought you were staying at my place tonight."

I looked back at Emma. "Friend emergency." He nodded and I moved closer to him. "Rain check?" He nodded again and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I turned to Henry. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good." I said with the point of a finger. He nodded and I ruffled his hair.

"See you later kid." Emma said to Henry. We both got into her car. "You don't think she would actually-"

"No." I answered quickly. "She would never."

"I hope so. Do you know how much trouble-"

"Yeah, I know."

We finished the rest of the drive in silence and when we pulled up to our apartment building David was walking away, more like sulking. We walked in to see Mary Margret doing the dishes, more like man handling the dishes. Emma and I shared a look and then turned back to Mary Margret. "You might want to ease up or that billow pad is going to press charges."

"The dishes were just piling up." She put it on the drying rack and moved to the next dish.

"Does this have anything to do with David stopping by?" I asked walking up to the bar.

She looked up at us with a worried look. "We saw him sulking away as we pulled up." Emma explained.

"We just- he just-" She stuttered.

"Yeah, I know you were both just," Emma said. "And you're doing the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case." She defended.

"And he's still married." Emma reminded.

She stopped scrubbing the plate and closed her eyes. "What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning." I said. "And have a drink." I smiled, went to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses.

Emma studied me. "I swear that's like the fifth time I've seen you drink wine since I've been here."

"I'm a wino." I said as I opened the bottle. "Sue me." 

Emma looked at Mary Margret as I began to pour the glasses. "I don't know a lot about relationships other than having many failed." She paused taking her glass. "But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong it is." I sat down and listened. "So, you have to stay strong and he has to figure out his life."

We all picked up our glasses and clinked them together. "Cheers." Mary Margret whispered.

The Next Day:

I had lunch and recess duty today, but I didn't mind. I loved the kids. They always wanted to play with me and I didn't refuse. It was kind of like the kids were drawn to me. After recess was over Grace, Henry and I led the way to the classroom. When I walked in David was there. Mary Margret looked at me in a panicked way and I ushered the kids into their seats. "The man who married Catherine is gone." His voice dropped to a whisper. "The man here wants someone else."

Mary Margret stood there for a minute, shook her head and began to push him out the door. "You really need to go."

"Is that really what you want?" He was talking loud enough for the students to hear.

"Go."

"Meet me tonight." He said after she pushed him out the door. "At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at eight o'clock. Think about it until then and if you don't show I'll know and I'll never bother you again." A smile grew on his face. "But if you choose this, if you choose us, you'll know where I'll be." 

He left and Mary Margret turned to me with her eyes wide. We both had no idea what to say or what to think so she turned to the class. "Okay, get out your math work books and start working on page twenty three." Right after school we went to the sheriff's station to see Emma, but I drove. I didn't trust Mary Margret right now in this emotional state. We ran up to where her desk was. "Hey Emma," Mary Margret said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sheriff Graham began to walk away. "I'll leave you girls alone."

He walked off and Mary Margret let out a deep breath. "He left his wife." Her eyes grew wide. "David, he left her, he left Catherine." She seemed undeniably happy.

"Slow down." Emma said.

"He did it for me." She walked over to the chair by her desk. "He wants to be with me. He wants me to meet him at the Troll Bridge." Emma tried to talk, but Mary Margret was too excited. "I tried so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming and coming. I mean, how do I stop it? How do I let him down?" She moved back to the front of her desk. "What do I do?"

"I'd go." Emma said.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Well," I began sitting down in the chair next to Emma's desk. "He did leave her. It's one thing to say that he wants you and it's another to make a choice." 

"And now he has." Emma included. "That's all you can ask for."

Mary Margret crossed her arms and sat down on her desk. "Given her new fond friendship with Catherine I don't think Regina would be happy."

I rolled my eyes. "All the more reason to do it."

She scoffed. "Good lord is this really happening?"

"You tell us." Emma said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "Then go." I whispered. I stood up and took out my keys to give to her. "Take my car."

"Really?" She said studying my face. I nodded.

She was about to take the keys, but I pulled them away from her. "You better not break my mushroom."

She smiled. "I would never break your mushroom." I extended the keys back to her she took them and then hugged me. She moved to Emma and hugged her. "You guys are the best friends ever!" She smiled at us one last time and then she ran off.

I turned to Emma. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Emma smiled. "I don't have a problem with that."

Emma and I were in the sheriff's car doing the normal patrol. "How much longer is this going to take?" I asked.

"You sure you and Henry aren't biologically related?" I gave her a look and she smiled looking back out the window. "Oh my god." I looked out the window she was looking out of and someone was climbing out of a window, my mother's window. Emma pulled over and looked to me. "Stay here."

I rolled my eyes and she ran out. I watched her as she ran to hide behind the bushes. Someone came walking out and she hit the person in the gut. He fell to the floor and I suddenly realized it was Sheriff Graham. I pushed the door open and ran out to help them. "Oh my god!" I said when I saw him grabbing his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"This is volunteering?" She asked angrily.

Someone was in trouble. "Plans changed. Regina needed me to-"

"Sleep with her?" I asked.

"No." He stood up.

"Then why were you sneaking out the window?" Emma asked looking up at the house. 

"Because," He knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one so he sighed in defeat. "She didn't want Henry to know."

"You did this with Henry in the house?" Emma asked shocked.

"He was asleep. He didn't know."

"Oh my god." I said looking at him and then at the window. "I wish I was Henry right now."

"This is disgusting." Emma commented.

"I really do work at an animal shelter." He said as she began to back away. As if that would help.

"You can finish my shift." She said not breaking her gaze from him. "I'm done working nights."

She threw him the keys and turned around. I followed her. "Emma," I began. "You seem more upset than me." 

"Just drop it."

"Emma,"

She turned around to look at me. "Just go. Just go with your stupid boyfriend who you know you're not going to end up with anyway." Where was all of this coming from? "Why don't you just break up with him?" My mouth dropped. "You know it isn't going anywhere and you know you don't love him so why are you doing this to him and yourself?" I shook my head. "It's because you're a bitch." My eyes began to water. "Go."

I shook my head and turned the other direction. Tears began to fall down my face as I made it all the way to the diner. I text Vick to meet me there. We had a lot to talk about. "Hey." He said sitting down next to me. I turned to look at him and he noticed my face. "Hey," He moved a piece of hair out of my face. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and turned back to looking straight ahead. "I got into a fight with Emma and she asked me this question that I can't get out of my head."

He sat down next to me still studying me. "Well, what is it?"

I turned to him. "Where do you see us going in the next few years?" 

His face looked blank. "I don't know." He looked down.

"Exactly, we both don't see this going long term." I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. "I think I fell for you, but you know," I shook my head and a tear fell down my face. "We're not meant to end up together."

He nodded. "I fell for you too, but you're right. We're not meant to be together." He stood up and kissed my head. A long, loving kiss. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye Vick." I breathed out.

He walked out the door and I wiped tears out of my eyes. Ruby walked up and stood in front of me. "You look like you need a drink."

I nodded. "And a place to stay for the night."

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Here's my room key. I'll be there in a minute and we can talk."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime Rose." She squeezed my hand and walked off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Hopefully Mary Margret was having better relationship luck than I was.


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**A/N: So here is the story of the resentment Aurora/Rose has for Regina. The resentment kind of went over into her life in Storybrooke as well. There's more reason for resentment when we get into the Jefferson story line, but this is what started it all. Enjoy!**

_I sat in my room, still not dressed. The black gown was lying on my bed and I had no desire to put it on. There was a knock on my door. "Aurora?" The door opened and my three handmaids, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, walked in. They saw my tear stained face and went to me. "My dear." Flora said pulling me into a hug and I hugged back as tight as I could. She was the tallest and oldest out of the three, a little plump and always dressed in orange, except today, all the sisters wore black._

"_Darling," Fauna said after Flora and I pulled away. She was the middle child who always wore green and the skinniest out of the three. "You must get dressed." I shook my head swallowing down the lump that had been in my throat for the past few days. _

_Merryweather sat down on the bed next to me, putting her arm around me. "I know it's hard, but you will deeply regret it if you aren't there to bury your father." She was the youngest, shortest and most plump out of the three who always wore blue._

"_Who killed him?" I muttered in an angry tone. This death and rattled my mind. It was out of nowhere and scandalous. No one knew what happened, except my father._

"_Aurora Rose," Flora said sternly as I looked up at her. "Today is not a day for hate." I nodded. _

"_I'll help you put on your gown." Fauna said standing up. It was a black princess ball gown that had long sleeves. Flora put a black sash on my shoulders and Merryweather put my everyday crown on the top of my head._

_I walked out of the room with the three following and we went to Snow's room. When I walked in she stood up, wearing the same expression I did, grief. She gripped my hand tightly and led me into the room. He had an all white coffin with rose petals all over it. We each had our own roses, mine pink and hers white. Our signature colors. With a shaky hand I placed my rose on his coffin after Snow. "Goodbye father." Snow said with a shaky voice._

_I put my head on her shoulder and I felt a hand on my shoulder. We turned around and my mother stood there with tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry Aurora, Snow."_

"_I loved him so much." Snow said falling into Regina's shoulder._

_I went to hug her on the side and she put an arm around me. He was gone. My loving father was actually gone. "So did I dear." My mother cried. "So did I." She pulled away and looked at the two of us. "The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you two feel for your father." I gasped from the tears falling down my face. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know." She looked to Snow. "I may only be your mother through marriage, but I am here for you dear." She looked at me. "I'm here for both of you, truly and forever." Snow and I fell into her embrace again and it eased the pain a bit, but we both couldn't deny this pit of sadness that had grown into our hearts. I loved my mother just as much as I loved my father so it was comforting to be in that embrace with the two people I loved most in the world. _

_After his burial Snow retreated into her room, but I didn't follow instead I took a walk through the palace. When Snow and I were younger we used to run through this castle like wild children. We even found a few secret hiding places. I pushed open the wall down the west wing and it opened. I looked around to make sure no one saw me and ducked inside. I began to walk down the long hall with memories of Snow and I flooding through my mind. I moved to the end of the corridor where there was a crack and I could see into my father's office. Snow and I would always spy on him and he'd have no idea. I looked through and saw my mother walk in. It was her office now. "Congratulations." I heard a voice come out of nowhere. I was looking all around for it, but couldn't spot anyone talking. Why would they even be saying congratulations? Her husband just died. "Your revenge is almost complete."_

_She smiled a wicked smile, a smile I had never seen on her before. "One down one to go."_

_She walked with a strut in her step and with that evil smile on her face. "They have no idea do they?" She sat down at her vanity mirror and I saw a smaller mirror on the desk part and it had a face, but no one in the room's face. It was a man and he had blue lights all around him. _

"_That I'm responsible for his passing?" The man in the mirror nodded. Who's passing? My fathers? "Snow found comfort in me." She looked at the mirror. "I could have ended her miserable existence right there." Snow? She wanted to kill Snow? What about everything that just happened? She loved Snow and me. Or did she? "Believe me, it was tempting."_

"_It would have saved your soul."_

"_The kingdom is still loyal to her, they would turn on me. They don't know the wretchedness inside her that I do." Snow would never hurt anybody. How could she be wretched? "They don't know what she did to me." She looked down sadly. Who was this woman? I didn't know her at all. She wasn't my mother. My mother was loving and kind. My mother loved my father and would never kill him. My mother loved Snow and would never plan her demise. My mother loved me and would never kill the people I love the most. Or was she just really good at acting? She turned to the mirror. "We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care."_

_She stood up and began to walk out. "Perhaps," That's when I realized the voice from earlier was coming from the other mirror hanging on the wall. "A knight, your majesty._

"_No," She turned to the mirror right in my direction and I felt like she was talking right to me. "I need someone adapt to murder." She was planning Snow's assassination as I watched. "No shred of mercy."_

"_Perhaps a huntsman then." The mirror suggested. "A man with no heart."_

"_Precisely." She said with an evil smile. She walked out of the room and I scurried back to the opening. I had to warn Snow. My mother wasn't who I thought she was at all. She murdered my father and was now going to murder my sister. My feelings about my mother were now confusing and uncertain. I didn't want to believe any of this, but I couldn't deny the facts. My mother was going to kill Snow White._

I woke up and as I got ready for the day I pondered my dream. I had some major mother issues. My mother killed my father? Yeah right. I never knew my father. Mom says that he left us and I believed her. So where did all of this come from. Maybe I should schedule a meeting with Archie so he can poke around my head trying to figure out where this dream came from. I walked down the stairs and found a bouquet of flowers. Emma came down right after (I forgave her because I knew she was upset that night because of Graham, who she was harboring a major crush on), saw the flowers and threw them in the trash. "Hey!" Mary Margret said coming from the next room. "What are you doing?" 

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me-"

"Actually," Mary Margret began. "Those were for Rose."

"Oh," She turned to me. "Sorry."

"Who were they from?" I asked.

"Dr. Whale."

I let out a sigh and picked the flowers up out of the trash. "I thought you guys broke up." Emma said.

"We did." I answered and closed my eyes since I didn't want to see the reaction they had when I told them this. "But I might have had a little break up sex the night before."

"What?!" They both screamed.

I opened my eyes. "It was just a one night stand."

"Not according to those flowers." Emma said picking up a cup of coffee.

I pulled a vase out from under the kitchen sink and filled it with water. "It was my first one night stand and it was with my ex boyfriend. I have no idea how it works." I shut off the water. "I feel guilty."

"Well, there's no reason to feel bad about what you did." She said studying my face. "A one nighter is as far as I ever go."

"Well that's because you're-" Mary Margret began and then shook her head.

"Because I'm what?" 

"Never mind." She said turning away quickly.

"No," She insisted. "Tell me what I do."

"You're just protecting yourself with that wall you put up." Emma sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just don't get emotional over men." 

"You don't get emotional over men?" I asked. "The floral abuse and your blow up at me tells a different story."

"And what story is that?" 

"The one that is obvious to everyone, but you that you have feelings for Graham." I said.

"Oh come on!" She practically screamed.

"And there's that wall." Mary Margret said with the point of a finger.

"It's not a wall." Emma defended.

I gave her a look as I put the flowers in a vase. "Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious." She said moving closer to us.

'True." Mary Margret said turning to her. "But Emma, that wall of yours may keep out pain, but it also keeps out love." I watched them as I put the flowers at the table. "Come on Rose." Mary Margret said to me. "We're going to be late."

I drove to school and we made it through the day without any men bothering us. Mary Margret was going to meet up with David at the Troll Bridge, but when he showed up he told her that he remembered who he was, but he still had feelings for Mary Margret. He said he wanted to give Catherine a shot. Mary Margret was holding herself together better than I thought and I was proud of her. At the end of the day Sheriff Graham came running into our classroom. "Rose, Mary Margret?" We both looked at him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Graham," I said noticing how crazy he looked. "Are you okay?" 

"I think we all know each other."

"Of course we do." Mary Margret said with a smile.

"No," He said quickly trying to explain himself. "Not from here, not from Storybrooke." 

"From where then?" Mary Margret asked.

"Another life."

My eyes grew wide and I turned to Mary Margret. "Sit down." I said pulling out a chair for him. He sat down and Mary Margret and I sat down across from him, ready to listen.

He was quiet at first, then he took a deep breath and turned to us. "How long have we known each other?"

"Um," Mary Margret began. "I don't know. A while."

I didn't know either. "Do you remember when we all met?"

Mary Margret opened her mouth like she was going to say something and then she began to think. "No." I finally answered as Mary Margret shook her head.

"Me either. Don't you think that's a little strange? I can't remember when I've met you or met anyone and neither can you. That's odd."

"Yeah," Mary Margret began. "I suppose, but I think that's just life. Things get hazy."

"Have I ever hurt any of you?"

"No." I said grabbing his hand. "What is going on?"

"Do you believe in other lives?" He asked cautiously.

"Like Heaven?" Mary Margret asked.

"Like other lives."

I smiled. Now it all made sense. "You've been talking to Henry."

"Henry?"

"You know," He looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. "That book of stories, he goes on about how we're all characters from them." He was still confused. "He says were all from another land and we've forgotten who we all are. Henry hasn't talked to you about that?"

"No."

"Graham." Mary Margret said getting closer to him and feeling his forehead. "You are burning up. Go home and get some rest. I think you'll feel much better after you get some sleep."

"You're absolutely right." I got a little saddened. I wanted to keep talking to him. I wanted to know exactly what was going on with him. He stood up and looked at us. "I'm sorry to bother you." She reassured him that he didn't bother us. "Thank you."

"Of course."

When we got home I was dead tired so I went upstairs to take a nap where the dreams of this other world took me again.

_I had told Snow about what I had heard my mother say and Snow didn't want to believe it just as much as I did. I tried to tell her we had to get her out, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't want to be on the run like some fugitive. We were going on a walk accompanied by one of mother's knights, but he wasn't a normal knight. Everything about him was wrong._

_Snow and I have had this secret way of talking to each other ever since we were little by patting our thighs and we talked about it back and forth during the entire walk. Snow was keeping on mindless conversation with the knight as she was patting. "When I was a little girl the summer palace was my favorite place. The mountains surrounding it felt like a cradle. They always made me feel safe." I smiled at that. I loved the summer palace with all my heart, but I wasn't sure if I could go back. Not after my father's death and my mother's unexpected betrayal. "I look forward to returning to it."_

_He began to move his helmet around like it was uncomfortable. Something a knight would never do. "Is it stuffy in there?" I joked._

_He took off the helmet. Another red flag. Snow went through her bag and handed me and apple then took out another one. "Here." He refused it so she put it back in her purse. I couldn't take a bite of mine. Not now. "You're not a knight are you?" Snow finally asked._

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Without fail every one of my father's men have offered their condolences." I said. "Except you."_

"_Please accept my condolences."_

"_And they all know how to wear armor." Snow said with a glare._

"_She doesn't know I'm with you does she?" I asked._

"_She picked you to take me. Why?"_

"_I think you know why."_

"_You're going to kill me." She said without a flicker of fear._

"_You have good instincts."_

"_And you have too much armor." I said staring him down. He reached for his knife on his belt while Snow and I leaned down to pick up a fallen branch knocking him in the gut. She took my arm, dropping our apples and we began to run. After a while Snow stopped running and I looked at her like she was insane. "What are you doing?! He's going to come after us!"  
_

"_We can't out run him Aurora and you know it." She sat down and began scribbling on a piece of paper inside her bag. "I'm writing a letter to your mother." I sat down next to her on the fallen tree she was sitting on. "I do love her." She said looking at me._

_A tear rolled down my face. "This can't be happening. You can't die. She can't just kill you."_

"_She can Aurora and she will. This is the easiest way. I have to sacrifice myself." She stopped writing and grabbed my hands. "I don't want to leave you. You believe me when I tell you that." I nodded. "You're my little sister and I will always love you, to the moon and back." I hugged her and when I pulled away I held onto her hand as she finished writing the letter._

"_I'm hunting you," The Huntsman said coming from behind a tree. "Yet you stop to compose a letter? I will never understand your character."_

"_I don't know these woods." She said scribbling down the last words. "You're obviously a skilled hunter, you'll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends." She put her pencil away. "There's one thing that I ask you do after you kill me." She tore the page out of her journal, folded it and handed it out for him to take. "Please deliver this to the Queen."_

"_Your tricks won't work on me." He said quickly._

"_It's not a trick." She smiled. "Please give it to her and tell her that I mean every word." He took it from her and began to read it. "Go Aurora." She said turning to me. "I don't want you to see this."_

_I took a deep breath, hugged my sister one last time, stood up and went to the Huntsman. "Make it quick?" I asked him._

_He nodded with a tear falling down his face; I took another deep breath, looked at my smiling, loving, pure of heart older sister one last time and began to walk away. I didn't get far when I heard the sound of a blade cutting something and Snow was still breathing. I turned around to see her confused face. I ran back over and he was carving holes into a piece of hallow grass. "Blow on this when you need help."_

"_What?" She asked confused as he put it into her hands._

"_It's a whistle." He turned to me. "Take your sister as far away as you can and come back to the palace as soon as possible so she knows you had nothing to do with this."_

"_I don't understand." Snow said looking at the whistle. "You're not going to kill me?"_

"_Run!" He demanded._

_I grabbed Snow's arms pulling her up and we began running. I took her to the edge of the forest. "Stay here!" I told her. "I have to go back to the palace, but I'll be back here as soon as I can."  
_

_I tried to run off, but she grabbed my arms. "She will find out what is happening and you know that."_

"_She'll never find you." I told her reassuringly. She shook her head. I pulled her head to my lips and kissed her hair. I looked at her face and stroked her cheeks. "I love you." She gripped my wrists as tight as she could with a smile and I took off. I knew one thing was for certain. I now hated my mother._

I felt someone rocking me back and forth so I opened my eyes slowly. "Wake up." Mary Margret whispered.

I sat up with tired eyes and stretched. "What's going on?"

"Something happened." She said calmly.

I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Sheriff Graham is dead."

My breath caught in my throat. He couldn't be dead. I just saw him today and he was just in my dream. His words began to replay in my mind. _Have I ever hurt any of you?_ In my dream he tried to murder Mary Margret. _Do you believe in other lives?_ Other lives. Mr. Gold once told me dreams are memories of past lives. Could it be? It couldn't possibly. It was an insane idea to even consider, but something was happening in Storybrooke. Something odd and I was going to figure out what.


	8. Desperate Souls

"_Papa!" Grace ran through the woods as Jefferson and I chased after her. "Aurora!"_

_Jefferson grabbed her by the waist and she squealed with laughter. I grabbed onto a tree to stop myself from running. "What shall we do with her?" Jefferson asked._

_I made a face like I was thinking and moved towards them. "I think we should cut her open." I tickled her stomach._

_She began laughing and Jefferson flipped her over so he could carry her like a baby. "And eat her for dinner?"_

_We all began walking towards the house. "What else would we do with her?"_

_Grace began giggling and I opened the door for him, but once I got inside I saw Snow. "Snow?" I walked towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_She grabbed my arms and began talking rapidly. "I tracked you here. I have nowhere else to go." She paused looking behind me at Jefferson and Grace. "What are you doing here?"_

_I turned around to look at the two and then back at Snow. "These are my friends."_

_Jefferson waved shyly and Grace practically threw herself out of his arms. "Are you really Snow White?"_

_Snow smiled at her. "Of course I am." She got on her knees to look her in the face. "What's your name?"_

"_Grace." I looked over at Jefferson and he was smiling at his daughter._

"_That is a beautiful name." Jefferson looked over at me and gave me a wink. I smiled shyly at him and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. Jefferson had become my best friend, but the one thing that I didn't share with him was that I had the biggest crush in the world on him. "Aurora," I looked over at Snow. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I nodded and she pulled me outside. "Is it safe here?"_

"_Yes, the neighbors don't tell. I come here all the time."_

"_I thought you were betrothed to Prince Phillip."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I am." I turned to her. "And who said anything about me not being with Phillip?"_

_She gave me a look. "I don't know. What about that long gaze you two shared in there?"_

_I smiled. "It wasn't a gaze."_

"_It was something."_

"_It was nothing."_

_Snow studied me. "You like him." I smiled and looked away not wanting her to see my expression. "It is all over your face. Especially when you look at him." I looked back at the house and saw Jefferson having a tea party with Grace. He looked out the window, saw me and smiled. I turned back and Snow looked at the window then back at me. "And he likes you."_

_My head snapped to hers and I stopped walking. "He does not." I jogged to catch up with her. "Snow!"_

A hard rock song blasted through our walls and I sat up and began to look around. I got up and began to hurry down the stairs. It was Emma. Her music was blasting and she was murdering our toaster. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ran over to the iPod resting on its speaker system and stopped it from playing. She looked up at me and then back down at the toaster. I put my hands on the top of my head trying to grasp what happened. "Do you want to explain? Or, I don't know, apologize to that toaster?"

"Sorry." She said looking up at me. "I just had to hit something. " She picked up the toaster, pulled out some tools and began working on it, but then looked at me. "Were you sleeping again?"

"Yeah." I had been sleeping at an alarming amount lately and I had no idea why. It wasn't like I didn't get enough sleep at night; I just slept, a lot.

"I'm starting to get why Henry calls you Sleeping Beauty?"

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned against the island. "So, what's going on?"

"Regina fired me so she could put on of her own puppets in as sheriff. That's my job."

My eyes grew wide. "I've never seen you so passionate about it before. What happened?"

"I don't know." She was struggling with the toaster. "I just want it back."

"There must be a reason."

She was about to explain when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

She went to the door and Mr. Gold stood in the doorway. "Good evening Ms. Swan. Sorry for the intrusion, but there is something I would like to discuss with you."

I looked around nervously. "I'll just leave you alone."

I began to move towards the stairs. "Not so fast Rose." I stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "I would also like to speak with you."

I moved away from the stairs. "Okay."

"Come on in." Emma opened the door wider for him and as he walked in Emma and I shared a worried look.

"I heard about what happened." Emma looked a little upset. "Such an injustice."

"Well," She sighed. "What's done is done."

She walked off, the toaster still in her hands. "Spoken like a true fighter."

Emma threw the toaster down on the table and looked up at Mr. Gold. "What chance do I have? She's the mayor and I'm," She paused. "Me." 

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Mills, three people with a common goal can accomplish many things." He looked over at me. "Three people with a common enemy can accomplish even more." He turned to Emma. "How would you like a benefactor?"

"A benefactor?"

He motioned for us to sit and we both did. "You know, it really is shocking how few people refuse to study the town charter." He placed a binder in front of us and Emma began to go through it. "It is quiet comprehensive in the mayor's authority, or maybe she's not as powerful as she seems." He gave us a devious smile that Emma and I returned. This would be fun.

_I was washing some dishes with Jefferson as Snow and Grace played. I turned to him. "I'm sorry about this."_

"_No," He said shaking his head. "I get it. She's your sister." He turned to me with a smile. "You've got to protect each other." He looked over at the two playing. "Besides, I think Grace is in love."_

_I chuckled and handed him the dish I had just cleaned. "They are having fun."_

_He looked outside. "Shouldn't you be getting back by now?"_

_I looked outside. "Oh god." I ran to the window by the kitchen. "I have to go, it's almost dark."_

"_What are you crazy?"_

_I turned around to look at him. "Haven't we been through this before?"_

"_Uh, yeah we have when you wanted to make a journey on an injured leg. You remember that?"_

_I cringed at the thought of that memory. "What else am I supposed to do Jefferson?"_

"_Stay here for the night." I scoffed. "You got a better idea?" I stood there for a minute, beginning to think and nothing came to mind. He moved closer to me. "You're staying here."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You just love to win at arguments don't you?"_

"_I'm a father with a nine year old of course I love to win at arguments."_

_I threw the drying rag at him and he gave me a pretty smile. My feelings grew just a little deeper._

The next morning Emma went to my mother's office telling her she could only appoint a candidate for sheriff and that Emma was running with me as her campaign manager. I really didn't want to be there for that meeting because my mother would probably murder me right on the spot, but she had it coming.

I went to school and went home as normal, but that night when I turned on the news there was a report about a fire at city hall. Mary Margret and I got down there as fast as we could because even though I hated her at most times, she was still my mother, she was still my family. I saw her sitting up in a gurney with a breathing mask on. "Mom!" I got up to her and began to look her over. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

"Why don't you go ask your roommate? You're her campaign manager anyway."

I rolled my eyes. She was okay. That was all I needed to make sure of. I could go back to hating her. I walked off to Emma who was surrounded by Ruby, Archie, Granny and Mary Margret. "Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margret asked Emma the second I got over there. 

"She did." Henry said running up to all of us. "The fireman just told me."

"You are a hero!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"Oh!" I said getting excited. "We should see if they have a picture of the rescue. It would be amazing for the campaign."

"We could make them into posters." Granny said looking at me.

"That is a great idea." Archie said as he and Granny both took my arm.

We began getting caught up in the idea when I heard Emma call my name. She walked right up to me and grabbed my arm. "We have to talk to someone."

"Can you let go of my arm?" I asked as she began to drag me off. She let go of me and I looked up at her. "Now, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"In the rubble I found a piece of cloth."

She showed it to me. "Wow, a piece of cloth!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"It has sheep oil on it."

My mouth dropped. The only person in town who had sheep oil was Mr. Gold. We went to his shop as fast as we could and slammed the door open, the little bell communicating that we were in the room. "I've had many visitors today." He was cleaning one of his rings. Emma slammed the door closed. "I do hope you don't break my little bell."

"You set the fire." Emma said.

"I've been right here Ms. Swan."

"Take a wiff." She said holding out the cloth. "It smells like your sheep oil."

"It turns out its extremely flammable." I finished.

"Are you sure?" He asked with fake concern. "There are construction workers at city hall, there are a lot of flammable solvents used in that building."

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked.

"_If_ I did it," He began walking behind his desk. "It would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, I don't know, being a hero in a fire."

I shook my head. "How could you even know she would be there at the right time?"

"Maybe Regina isn't the only one with eyes and ears in this town or maybe I'm just intuitive. _If_ I were involved." Emma looked like she was going to kill him.

"I could have run and left her there."

"Not the type."

"We can't go along with this." I said.

"You two just did." I thought about it and we kind of did. "This is just the price of election."

"It's a price I am not willing to pay." Emma said throwing the cloth down on the desk. "Find another sucker."

We were about to turn around when he spoke again. "Okay, expose me, but if you do think of what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Emma looked like she was contemplating so I grabbed her arm and began to pull her out of his shop. "Oh yes, and who you might be disappointing." I made Emma get out first and slammed the door of his shop.

_I was lying in Jefferson's bed and he was on the floor. He had blown the candles out not too long ago, but I couldn't go to sleep. "Jefferson?" I whispered. "Are you asleep?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you tired?"_

_He sighed. "No, not really. Are you?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_What are you thinking about?" I smiled. Jefferson knew what I was thinking about every second of everyday. _

"_My future." I sighed. "I mean," I sat up and Jefferson also sat up with a smile. He knew I was about to go on a rant. "Its pretty much set in stone."_

"_Marry Phillip, take the throne."_

"_Exactly!" He smiled at her. "I don't know how my mother can just force me to marry Phillip. The curse has to be broken by true love's kiss." I looked down, playing with the sheets. "I don't even love Phillip."_

_He looked down playing with the blanket covering him. "Maybe you will one day." _

_I shook my head and looked back up at him. "There's nothing there. There's no," I paused trying to think of a word. "Spark."_

_He nodded like he understood me. "You'll find someone you love and that person will break the curse."_

_I looked down. "What if I never find someone?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "What if I never wake up?"_

He got up quickly, sat down next to me on the bed and held my hands. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you." I looked up at him. "Not while you have me." I wiped a tear from my face with my free hand and he rubbed the other off my face with his thumb. "Aurora," He didn't need to say anything because just with that glance I knew everything he wanted to say, everything he felt and everything he was.

_I pulled him in for a kiss and he kissed me back. We fell down on the bed and continued kissing. I had told myself for the longest time that I was going to wait until marriage, but why should I when I found the one person I love? The one who's kiss would breathe life back into my body when it was no longer responsive. My true love._

These dreams were getting a little too intense. Now I was in love with this stranger? It didn't matter because I didn't have time to figure out my dreams. I had to get to city hall for the debate. I had to support my candidate. I got to city hall and saw Mary Margret talking with none other than David. She saw me and said her goodbyes to David then walked over to me. "What did he want?"

"Just catching up."

"Well you can tell him to shove his catching up right up his-"

"Rose." She interrupted.

"Sorry," I said looking at her guilty. "I am my mother's daughter."

Backstage Archie was trying to come up with his opening speech and thank god we had Emma's speech covered. I gave her the cards as Mary Margret gave her a bottle of water. "I'm not going to win." Emma said as if it were a fact.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is talking about what you did in the fire." Mary Margret told her.

"No, Henry's right. I can't beat Regina like this. Not with the way she fights."

"Is this really just about beating Regina?" Mary Margret asked. Emma didn't say anything, but moved the curtain so she could see Henry. "Henry?" Mary Margret guessed.

"I want to show him that good can actually win."

"That's why you want to win it for him." I said. "But why do you want to win it for yourself?" 

"That is why. If I'm not a hero and I'm not a savior then what part do I have in his life?" That took the two of us aback. Emma smiled. "There it is." 

"There it is." Mary Margret said returning her smile.

We wished Emma luck and took our seats in the crowd. Archie finished his opening speech and left the floor to Sydney. He stood up and went to the podium. "I just want to say that if elected I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke, honesty, neighborliness and strength." He nodded and everyone clapped.

Right after he sat down Emma stood up. "You guys know I have, what they call, a troubled past, but you've been able to overlook it because of the hero thing. Here's the thing, it was a setup." Everyone gasped. "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure and the worst part of all of this is that I let you all believe it was real. I can't win that way and I'm sorry." She looked right at Henry and I put my head down. Emma did the right thing, but I just wished it wouldn't cost her so much.

Mr. Gold walked out and the debate went on. I was on the team to count the votes after the election and I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother picked up the sheriff's badge and we all made our way to Granny's. After my mother presented her with the badge we all walked into the diner. "It was a really close vote, but people seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up against Mr. Gold." I smiled proudly at Emma. "You didn't pick a great friend with Mr. Gold, but he does make a superlative enemy." My mother smiled and walked off. After she was gone I went straight up to Emma to wrap her in a bear hug because she won. She actually won!


	9. 7:15 AM

**A/N: So, I'm skipping over the Hansel and Gretel episode because I watched and nothing would really happen with Aurora or Rose. So I'm going on to the next episode. Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing. It means a lot. Enjoy!**

_Red, Jefferson and I walked through the woods. I was holding Jefferson's hand and Red was holding a picnic basket. "Are you sure it's safe?" I asked._

"_Aurora," Jefferson sighed. "If we come to any danger we have Red."_

_I looked at Red. "Right," I pet her hair. "Who's a good girl?"_

"_I will punch you in the mouth." She threatened. I smiled at Jefferson moved to put his arm around me. Red smiled at us. "Have I told you how cute you are together?"_

"_About every time we're together around you." Jefferson said with a smile._

"_Well it's true."_

_There was a turkey not far from us and rustling in the woods. "What was that?" I whispered._

_The turkey flew away and we moved to see what the rustling was. We saw Snow in the woods with a spear. "Hey," Red said like she was a little offended. "It's just us."_

"_Red, Aurora, Jefferson."_

_Jefferson pointed at the weapon. "The spear Snow."_

"_Right." She put it down and moved towards us. "Sorry." She stopped right in front of us. "I wasn't expecting you for a month."_

"_It's been a month." I said obviously._

"_Has it?"_

"_You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't you?" I asked._

"_It's fine; it's exactly what I wanted to be out here, away." She looked up at the trees like she was admiring them. I could never live in the woods like she could. She was always more of a tomboy than me anyway._

"_And that you are." Red said. She put out the picnic basket. "Here you go."_

"_Thank you." She said taking it. "How are things back in the world?"_

_I smiled at her sadly. "Come on; ask what you really want to know."_

"_I don't know what you mean." We all gave her a look. "Fine, tell me."_

"_The wedding is happening." Jefferson told her while looking down. "Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter."_

"_In two days time." I included. She looked up at us with hurt crossing over her face. "Are you okay?"_

"_I just thought the longer I was out here the easier it would be to forget him, but," She paused, looking down sadly. "All I do is think about him."_

"_I'm sorry." Red said._

"_I just wish there was a way to get him out of my head." We all looked down. "Wait, is there?" She asked looking at all of our faces._

"_Of course not." I lied. Of course, Snow could see right through me._

"_Aurora Rose, what do you know?" She looked at all of us, but we didn't say anything. "I helped all of you when no one else would." We all looked away. She had helped all of us. "What do you know?"_

"_Well," Red began. "There are whispers. Whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy requests. A man who can do what you ask."_

"_What is this man's name?"_

_Jefferson and I looked at each other. I had known about his past with the dark one and I wasn't about to spout off everything to Snow. I loved Jefferson and I loved Snow, but there were some things about the other that I would never tell the other. "Rumplestilitskin." I answered._

Emma and I were eating our breakfast at the kitchen table as Mary Margret came running out with her toothbrush still in her mouth. We watched as she threw her jacket on quickly and slipped on her shoes. She spit in the kitchen sink and threw her toothbrush on the counter. "I can't believe I over slept!"

I looked over at the clock. "It's 7:10, you have plenty of time to get to the school."

"No! I have to be there by 7:15! Science fair," She explained quickly. "I have to get there to help the kids with their projects before school."

The science fair wasn't until next week. "I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live." Emma said in a monotone.

Mary Margret looked shocked. "We're building a volcano." 

"Okay." Emma said as she shut the door.

I turned to her when I was sure Mary Margret was gone. "The science fair isn't until next week."

Emma looked at me like she was thinking and then we both looked back at the door. We followed her out not long after she was gone and found her at Granny's waiting for David. After David was gone Emma and I walked in. "This is building a volcano?" Emma asked. Emma sat down across from her and I pulled up a chair. She tried to explain herself, but Emma cut her off. "I get it."

"He comes here every morning at 7:15 AM to get coffee." She said in a guilty voice.

"With his wife." I pointed out.

"I know; I just like to come here to see him." 

"So you're a stalker?" Emma asked.

"No, not really." We both raised our eyebrows. "Maybe a little bit, but it's not like I'm following him." She paused. "I just know he spends his mornings with Catherine, gets coffee then drives to animal shelter to start work at 7:30 and he gets home around five."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner." I whistled and she gave me a look. "I can't get him out of my head."

"I know, but maybe you shouldn't come here tomorrow." Emma said giving her a sad smile.

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure." We both nodded our heads because we had both been there.

After school I went to go see Emma at the Sheriff's Station. "Hey." She said looking up at me. "I can't really hang out now; everyone's prepping for the storm."

I thought for a moment. "Then why don't you let me help you?"

She looked up at me like she was shocked I would even consider it. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you can get your job done faster and get home quicker."

"But what's in it for you."

I shrugged. "I like helping out."

"Whatever suits you." She got up putting on a hat covering her ears. "Let's get going."

I smiled and then followed her. We did tons of errands around the town, errands that I didn't even think about the sheriff doing. We parked out by Granny's and began to take out safety equipment that people would need in case a real emergency happened when my mother walked up to the car. "If you're looking to blame me for the storm I think you're taking things a bit far now." Emma said moving so she could look at Regina.

"I need you to look into something sheriff." She said completely ignoring me. "Someone's in town, someone new." I began putting the stuff from the trunk on the sidewalk so we could ready to distribute it to Granny's.

"Yeah, I know, I gave him directions to Granny's last night."

I looked at Emma skeptically. "You didn't tell me that."

"You talked to him?" Regina asked getting closer. "What did he say?" 

She shrugged. "He asked for directions."

"What's the big deal?" I asked putting some first aid kits on the ground and standing up straight with my hands on my hips. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." She said looking at me. "I've asked around, but no one seems to know anything." She turned to Emma and I continued working. "There's something about him, something familiar."

"Maybe he's one of the one of millions you cursed." Emma said jokingly.

Mom looked at Emma like she was crazy. "What?" She asked confused.

"Oh you know," Emma began. "The curse, Henry's whole thing."

"I need you to find him Sheriff." Mom said ignoring the comment. "What he wants and what he's doing here."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

"This isn't about the law Ms. Swan." Mom was having one of her famous stare downs. "You're going to do this because I asked you to and because you'll see it's the right thing to do." I had finished removing the things from the trunk and closed it.

"And why is that?" I asked turning to my mother.

"Because he was in front of my house." She said slowly. "Taking a particular interest in the one thing we all care about." We both knew what she was going to say so Emma and I looked at each other. "Henry."

"I'll look into him." Emma assured.

Regina left with a nod and we distributed the equipment and right after it began to rain hard so we decided to stay until the it calmed down outside. I was about to go sit at the bar when Emma pulled me back. She pointed at the only other person sitting in the back and gave me a look as if to tell me 'he's the creepy guy who just came into town.' I nodded and we moved to his booth. "We need to talk." Emma said.

"Why?" He asked. I began to look around. He had a really mysterious vibe to him.

"Because you're suspicious." Emma said moving to look him in the eye.

"Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee?" I studied him. He seemed to be amused. "I wonder what kind of hell I would raise if I ordered a doughnut."

I moved to look at him. "You were talking to Henry."

He studied me and turned to Emma. "What's with the Barbie doll?"

"I'm not a Barbie doll." I defended.

"Henry." Emma said trying to get past this useless debate. "You were talking to him. Why?"

"You mean the little kid who came up to _me _asking questions? Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious?"

Emma didn't look amused. "What were you doing outside his house?"

"My bike broke down." He shrugged. "It happens."

I looked down at the box by his feet. "Your mysterious box," I said gesturing to it with my foot. "What's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing. Isn't it?" 

"Just tell us." Emma said in an annoyed voice.

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parks?"

"No, of course it's not." Emma was still annoyed.

"You really want to know what's inside it don't you?" He seemed to get a kick out of annoying us.

"No." He cocked his head to the side with a smile. "Well, I might be."

We both slide into the booth. "I'm going to make you wait. You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places and with each passing moments the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing, only guessing what could possibly be inside that box. Or," He leaned in to get a better look at our faces, well more like Emma's face. It seemed like he was only talking to her. "You could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now.

"Dude," I said looking at him with my eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You want to buy me a drink sometime?" Emma asked ignoring my comment.

"Yes." He said with a wicked smile.

"Okay, a drink it is."

He pulled out the box and put it on the table. I was starting to get interested as he began to open the box, revealing a typewriter. "Really?" I wasn't expecting that one at all.

"I'm a writer."

I leaned back in my seat. "Well that explains that creepy monologue just now." He smiled at him and I studied him. "So that's why you're here? To write?"

"I find this place very," He thought for a moment. "Inspirational. Don't you?"

He closed the box back up. "Wait," Emma said. "Have you been here before?"

He shook his head. "I didn't say that." He threw down money on the table and got up.

Emma turned around as he began to move towards the door. "What about that drink?"

"I said sometime."

He walked out the door and I turned to Emma. "Do you just attract tall, dark and mysterious?" She playfully pushed me into a wall and we waited in Granny's until the storm died down.

After it stopped raining we got into her squad car and began driving back home. "You were a lot of help today." Emma said looking over at me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

She had a look on her face like she was thinking. "I was actually thinking of making you my deputy."

I turned over to her shocked. "I already have a job that I love."

She shrugged. "You can have two jobs." I began to think about it. It would be a great job. I would be working with my other best friends and I liked helping Emma with police stuff. "So what do you say? Can I deputize you?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled and turned her eyes back to the road. I looked out the window with a smile spreading across my face. I think I would like this new job. When we got home I went straight to bed. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

_I began to walk through the woods. It was dark, but the lights from a palace near by didn't make it as bad. I saw Snow walking down a path with a tear stained face. "Snow?"_

_She turned away wiping her face. "What are you doing here?"  
_

"_I had a hunch."_

_Snow put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. This was a real change. Usually the roles were reversed. A bunch of small men came up to us and I was confused. "You okay sister?" One of them asked._

"_Not even close."_

"_Hi," The one who talked to Snow said to me. "I'm Grumpy. We were sort of imprisoned together."_

_He stuck out his hand as I went to shake it. "Oh." It all made a little more sense, just a little bit. "I'm Aurora, her sister."_

_He turned back to Snow. "You didn't find him?"_

"_Worse." She said trying to stop her tears. "I lost him."_

"_Come on." He said taking her hand._

"_Where are you taking me?" She asked in a tired voice._

"_Home." He answered with a smile. "We all lost someone today."_

"_Now were seven." I turned around and there was an older man with a red hat and glasses on carrying a lantern._

"_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Grumpy said. "So, you're coming home with us Snow and we're going to protect you."_

"_The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed, my heart." I pulled Snow to me a little tighter, hating the look of her crying._

_Grumpy stopped walking causing everyone else to stop. "It will get better." _

"_Yes," She said reaching through her bag and pulling out some kind of liquid. "This will take away my feelings, all of my pain and destroy them." I knew she had gotten it from Rumplestiltskin so Grumpy pulled it away from her._

"_No."_

_She looked confused and hurt. "Why? You of all people should understand. You've had love and lost it. What if your pain can be erased?"_

"_I don't want my pain erased. As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy."_

_Snow smiled at him and so did I. Snow could really benefit learning from them and living with them. "Look around Snow." I said. "You're not alone and you will never be alone. That is all the cure you need."_

"_If the pain is too much," Grumpy began. "You can always take it, but for today put it away."_

"_Okay," She took it from him and put it in her pouch. We all began walking again and I felt a little more easy about leaving Snow for a month at a time because I knew every time I left I was leaving her with people who cared about her._

_A few days later the royal wedding between Prince James and Princess Abigail was canceled so Jefferson and I raced to the cabin Snow was staying at to tell her the good news. I quickly told Grumpy the news at the door and then we ran into the cottage to tell her. "Snow!" Grumpy said running in. "Where's Snow?"_

_One of them pointed at a room and we all ran to it. "Snow!" I called. "The royal wedding was canceled!"  
_

_We got into the room and saw her lying in her bed. "James left Abigail!" Jefferson told her._

"_Did you hear us?" Grumpy asked. "Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."_

_Her face twisted into confusion. "Who?"_

_She didn't. The three of us looked over at the nightstand revealing an empty bottle. The potion inside was the one that would make her forget everything about him and now it was empty. We all looked back at Snow. She would never remember James. She would never feel. "Oh no." I breathed out._


	10. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little slow (sorry about that) But next chapter you get to see how Aurora and Jefferson first meet (heart) Thank you all for your awesome support and sorry this chapter is updated so late. I got a late start. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!**

_Snow and I were outside in the garden picking flowers, my mother not far from us. She was picking apples from her beloved tree. "Mother!" I called. She turned to me with a warm smile on my face. "Look at this one. It's a bright pink."_

"_It's beautiful my dear." She pet my hair and kissed the top of my head._

"_Aurora!" I looked over at Snow who had more pink daises in her hands. "I found more!"_

_I ran to her excitedly and she began to hand me the ones she had picked. "Can I take some of your things princess?" Fauna said walking up to me._

"_Oh!" I exclaimed. She had frightened me a bit. "I'm fine Fauna, but thank you." I said with a warm smile._

_She nodded and walked off. "And these are my beautiful daughter's." I heard father's voice and turned around to see him walking up with a dark skinned man dressed in a bright orange genie outfit. "Snow and Aurora." _

_We both looked at the man, smiled and curtsied. "For you father." I said handing him a pink daisy._

_He gave me a side hug and kissed my forehead. "Thank you my dear." He whispered._

_I smiled at him and went back to talking to Snow. "Who do you think that is?" I whispered._

_Snow studied him. "I don't know. Maybe father helped him. You know how much he loves helping people."_

_I nodded. It seemed to make sense. "Snow," I began. She looked up at me. "Have you ever been in love?"_

_She chuckled. "Why? Are you?"  
_

"_Of course not." I said with a smile. "But I will fall in love one day and I just want to know what it feels like."_

"_I don't know what it feels like." She looked over at my mother. "Maybe you should ask Regina." I looked over at my mother. She seemed so in love with my father. One day I would ask her about love, but not today. Not the day of the celebration of Father's birthday at the palace._

_Snow and I got ready together, both very excited for tonight. Snow and I danced with many suitors, but we enjoyed dancing with each other much more. During the middle of my dance with Snow, Father came up pulling us to the small platform in the dinning room. The song ended and everyone clapped. "No gifts are required to mark this special day for they all pail to the greatest gift of all." He extended his hand towards us. "My daughters, Aurora and Snow."_

"_Father." Snow said as he grabbed both of our hands. "You've made me blush." She touched her rosy cheeks looking embarrassed._

_He placed Snow and I next to each other and was holding one of our hands and he turned to Snow. "Everyday I look upon your face and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother who, like," He turned to look at me. "The two of you, truly was the fairest in the land."_

_We both went to hug Father and I was just so glad I had them both in my life. Aside from my mother, Snow and my father were everything to me. Everyone began clapping and when he pulled away we both sat down next to Father and began talking about anything and everything, the way we would always talk to father. _

Emma and I were sitting in her…I mean our squad car. Working with Emma was getting fun. I would go to school in the mornings and during lunch I would go to the station spending the rest of the day there. We were at the castle waiting for Henry. The castle was beat up pretty bad from the storm, but it was salvageable. Emma got out of the car and I noticed Henry was close by with his bike so I got out too. "Hey kid." Emma said with a bright smile. He rode right past her with concern on his face about the castle. "Nice to see you too." I smiled at Emma and we moved closer to the castle.

"The storm!" Henry cried.

"It's okay." I told him. "We can fix it. I'll talk to Marco."

"I hope its still here." He said in a worried voice.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked intrigued.

"My book." He began digging through the dirt right under the castle.

"Why did you burry it here?" I asked.

"So Mom doesn't find it." 

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't enough?" Emma asked.

"That's the first place the evil queen would look." 

"Why didn't you just leave it with us?" I asked.

"That's the second place."

I smiled at Henry as he took the lock off of the red box and he opened it up revealing the brown, leather bound book with Once Upon a Time printed in huge letters. He let out a deep relieved breath. "It's still here. Good."

"So your mom doesn't know about the castle?" Emma asked.

"No," He looked up at her. "This is our place."

Emma smiled like what he had just said warmed her heart more than anything else in the world could. Henry closed the lock box and began to bury it. "Henry!" A voice we all knew rang out. Henry began to cover it faster and when he was done the three of us stood up. "Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Regina got closer to us and all I could think to do was cover the lock box. "You know you have a session with Archie this morning." She looked over at Emma. "I should have known he was with you." She turned back to Henry. "Car. Now." He ran off and she turned to us. I swear I had been getting more lectures from my mother now than when I had ever lived with her. "You let him play here?"

"The storm hit it pretty hard but we can fix it." Emma said.

"Well can you fix a cracked cranium because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight." I rolled my eyes. "You're not thinking about Henry or his safety, just ways to get around me." And you're not thinking about what's best for Henry just winning over Emma. "Ms. Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment, people can get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked as if she was threatened.

"You're the sheriff now. It's time to be responsible." She shook her head at Emma and then turned around to go back to her car.

I looked over at Emma and she looked pissed. "Come on," I said grabbing her arm. "Considering it's not socially acceptable to have an alcoholic beverage so early in the morning we are going to have morning's alcohol." She looked at me confused. "Sugar."

We got to Granny's and gave into the cop stereotype by ordering coffee and doughnuts. Mary Margret joined us and Emma ranted to us about Regina. "Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment? That's all Regina does."

"She's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she doesn't." Mary Margret said.

"How did she find out about the castle anyway?"

"She knows everything about this town." I told her. "She's the mayor." I said in a sing song voice while putting my coffee to my lips.

Mary Margret's phone vibrated and we looked over at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," She said starting to get up. "I just have to go." She began to put her coat on. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. You should see the effects you have left on Henry."

"I wish everyone else could too." Mary Margret put a hand on her shoulder and walked out of the diner.

Sydney came up, sitting down where Mary Margret was sitting with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "I can grant your wish."

Right when he spoke I got a whiff of alcohol. "Wow," I said leaning back. "Sydney."

"Do you want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" Emma asked.

"You want to show this town who the mayor really is? I can help."

"Well that's going to be really hard to do from inside her pocket." I said crossing my arms.

"The mayor and I are done." He said angrily. That took me a little aback. Sydney had always been in Mom's back pocket, even in my dreams, he was in her back pocket as her magic mirror.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah right."

"She got my fired from the paper." My mouth dropped. "She made a fool of me in the election so I started working on an expose on the mayor's office and I found something she didn't want found."

"Sydney," Emma said in a tired voice. "You're drunk."

He looked down for a moment so I reached across the table putting my hand on his. "Go home, sleep it off and be grateful you don't have to answer to her anymore."

He went through his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. "Call me; Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her."

Emma took the card with an eye roll and we both got up to get back into the squad car. We drove back to the castle to start to get its repair in full swing, but when we got there a crane was tearing it down. "What the hell?!" I said through clenched teeth.

We both ran out. "Henry!" Emma exclaimed. He was watching in horror. "What happened?"

"The castle! She's tearing the whole thing down!" Henry ran towards it. "My book! It's gone."

Emma ran towards Regina as I stayed with Henry. "Congratulations!" I heard Emma say sarcastically. "You destroyed the thing he loves."

"A dangerous thing." I heard her point out. "That can only hurt him Henry and others." I saw her lean into Emma and I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Learn your place in this town." I finally heard. "Or you won't have a place in it."

She walked off and took Henry from me. I shook my head at her and moved to Emma. "Someone needs to put her in her place." Emma said digging through her jacket pocket. She pulled out Sydney's card and began dialing. My eyes grew wide. Was she really going to listen to Sydney? "Sydney, I'm in. I need everyone to know who she really is." She was on the phone for a while longer and then she turned to me. "We're meeting Sydney."

I followed her to the car and tried not to say a word because I knew if I started I wouldn't be able to stop talking about this idea. I was still on the fence about it. We met up with Sydney in the woods and we got out of the car. Not long after Sydney came around the corner in a trench coat. "Alright," I said with nervousness filling my entire voice. "We're listening. What do you know about her?"

He moved closer to us and whispered, "$50,000."

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked.

"Fifty grand from the budget is missing and Regina is responsible."

"That's it?" Emma asked in a tired voice. "That's all you have on her."

"The money is just a tip on the iceberg." He reassured her. "When we figure out what she is doing it will all fall apart, she will crumble." I felt a little guilty plotting against my mother because she was still my mother and beating her in an election was one thing, but destroying her career was another. "And we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is, both of you." He had a point. "I see what she is. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you," He paused for affect. "This is it."

"Okay," Emma said. "What's your plan?"

"Tap her phone." He said quickly. "GPS her car, tap into her email." He would go crazy trying to prove who she really was.

"No!" Emma said sternly. "I'm sheriff now and I have to be responsible."

I nodded. "We're doing this by the book." I concluded.

He shook his head like we were idiots. "She's going to know you're on to her, sooner rather than later. Are you prepared for her wrath?"

"Oh yeah." Emma said with a smile.

"Good," He seemed annoyed with us. "Because I didn't." He spat out the last part, eyed us began to walk off.

Emma turned around to the car, but then looked like she was thinking and she turned back around. "If she is so terrible, how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?"

"I used to think she was a different person." He said sadly, looking down.

I sighed. I had no idea what had happened between my mother and Sydney, but something told me it was big. "We are going to need the town records," They both looked at me. "If we are going to prove this money has gone missing."

Sydney smiled at me and Emma nodded. Emma went to pick them up and Sydney and I went to our apartment and ordered a pizza. It was going to be a long night. When Emma got here we immediately began going through the boxes. It was silent for a while, but then Emma spoke up. "When did that transfer go through? Does three weeks ago sound right?" 

Sydney shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"Because all of those records are missing."

The door opened. "Rose, Emma, there's something I want to talk to you about." It was Mary Margret who walked in and she looked a little startled when she saw Sydney. "Oh, hello Sydney."

"Hey," Emma said. "We're just doing some work. We think we may found something on Regina."

"Interesting work." Mary Margret said looking at the files. "I approve." She took a slice of the pizza and walked into the kitchen.

"If you want to go by the book," Sydney said. "Then we need to get a warrant." 

"What judge are we going to find that she doesn't know? We're screwed."

"Or, there's my way."

"We're going to do this the right way Sydney." I told him.

"What's right is exposing her. Sometimes doing something bad for a good reason is okay right?"

"Yeah." Mary Margret breathed. "Maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's meant to be, it's right does that really make you a bad person?"

I raised my eyebrows at Mary Margret and she hid behind the pizza she was nibbling on. "Exactly." Sydney said.

"Okay," Emma said. "You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing."

"Look what she's done to the two of you." Sydney said looking at Emma. "To me, to your son. I mean she's not going to stop so whatever you do, you have to do something.

"Okay," Emma sighed. "Why don't we start by talking to her?"

"You guys can talk to her." Emma gave me a look. "She's your employer, but she's my _mother_." I shook my head. "It's not the same when I go after her. I never win. You'd have a better chance talking to her than I would."

Emma nodded. "We'll call you when we're done." I nodded and she moved to kiss me on the forehead. Right when she kissed me I got the image of a top hat with a pink sash tied around it being stored into a box and locked. I tried to control my shock, but some came out and Emma looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." I breathed.

She nodded and left with Sydney. She called that night, but I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. That hat I saw felt so familiar. It sent the feeling of love and an unbearable sadness through my body. How could all these emotions come from a hat and what did this hat mean?

The Next Day: 

Sydney, Emma and I were all sitting in Emma's office going through the pages they had gotten last night. "What is she building out there?" I asked after looking at all the pages they showed me. "A mansion?"

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter." Sydney said looking at another document. "Because these statements have her name all over it." I leaned over to him to look at the pages. "She's done, we got her." Emma leaned back in her chair. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?"

"We stooped to her level and that's exactly what I promised Henry I wouldn't do."

Sydney rolled his eyes but I was feeling the same guilt. "Emma, we got her!" 

"It's the fruit of the poisonous tree." I said looking at Sydney. "It's illegally obtained evidence. It will get thrown out of court in a heartbeat."

"We don't need her to go to jail."

"Then what are we doing here?" 

"What you wished for. For everyone to see who she is. What she did to Henry she does to everyone. She destroys what people love." Sydney pulled out a box and put it on the table. Emma and I studied each other and then he opened it reveling photos of Emma, Henry and I. There were some that I had no idea how they were taken. "She made me follow you. She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it to hurt you and Henry the most." He sighed. "It's all my fault." He looked over at Emma. "If you don't do this then I have to."

"Okay." She looked over at me. "But Rose, you're doing it."

"What?" I looked at her shocked. "You found out everything. This is yours."

"Rose, why don't you just stand up to your mom? You need to stop being so afraid of her and take a stand for what's right."

Emma was right. I nodded and we headed to city hall for the town meeting. We had all taken our seats and the meeting started with Sydney's queue I stood up with shaky hands and began. "He's not the only one with something to say."

"Briar Rose Mills, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a stand." I said going out in the middle of the isle. I looked at everyone. "The mayor is stealing thousands of dollars from the town to build a new home."

My mother began banging the gavel at everyone else's chattering. "Briar Rose, you will sit down this instant or so help me-"

"You'll what? Ground me? Bully me like everyone else in this town?" I shook my head. "No, not today." I turned back to the crowd. "In my hand I am holding documents proving this woman, _your mayor_, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods." I pointed at Sydney. "And this disgraced reporter? Do you want to know why he was fired? It was because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her and we all know what happens to the people that question the mayor." I turned back to my mother. "You claim that you act for what's best for all of us, but that isn't the truth is it? The truth is that you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are and it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that." I was breathing hard. It took a lot to get all of that off my chest.

My mother was still smiling though which made me nervous. She had something up her sleeve. I knew it. "You're right Rose. I am building a house." She got up and turned to the power point behind her. "A playhouse." She clicked a button and a sketch of the playhouse was there. Oh crap. "I did take city funds so my son Henry and all the children of Storybrooke can have a safe place to play." She looked over at me. "There you have it Ms. Mills. You have exposed me for who I really am." Ms. Mills? What a great way to say you're dead to me?

She went to sit down and I looked over at Emma and Sydney who also had the look of loss on their face. After the meeting was over we all walked out together. "Look at her." I turned around to see Mr. Gold. "Queen of the castle." I rolled my eyes and looked at my mother who was being admired by everyone. "What you three did in there was commendable, but if you want to take her down you are going to need a reliable ally."

"Like yourself?" Emma asked. "Thanks, but I'm still not interested."

"Well," He sighed. "One can wish."

He walked off and I turned to Emma. "Well I'm getting home before my mother decides to come over here and kill me herself."

"Bye." Emma said with a smile.

"Bye."

I began to turn around. "You did well in there." I heard Sydney say. I turned around to look at him. "Very brave."

I nodded a thank you and went to my car. Right when I got in I thought of Emma and what would happen if she kissed me again.


	11. Skin Deep

**A/N: So here is the chapter we have all been waiting for when Jefferson meets Aurora. This chapter has been so fun to write and I hope you all have fun reading it. And I just want to say I found out I spelled Sidney's name wrong in the last chapter so sorry for that. Enjoy!**

_I crawled through the damp forest floor trying not to make a sound and praying I could make it out with my life, but knowing it was highly unlikely. "Come out Princess." I stopped moving and closed my eyes. It wouldn't take him long to find me. "You think you can survive out there in the enchanted forest without your hand maids or your guards?" I sure as hell was going to try. "You can't hide from me sweetheart." Arrows began to fly through the air and I crawled faster. "You know, I'm not going to kill you," He paused. "But I will hurt you if necessary." An arrow was sent into my thigh and I had to bite on my cheeks so I wouldn't cry out in pain. "Come on Princess, you'll die out here if you're not already dead." I crawled faster and I could still hear his cocky mouth running, but it was now faint and distant._

_I crawled close to a stream and stopped falling face first into a group of mushrooms. The pain was getting to be too much. He was right. I was going to die out here. Snow would never hear back from me and she would never get her supplies. There was a little girl who came from behind the tree and she looked right at me. "Hi." I breathed. "Can you help me?" She walked towards me cautiously. "Are your parents around?"_

_She turned around and looked. "My papa is here somewhere. I'll get him."_

"_Grace!" A man came running up to the girl and when he saw me his eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!" He ran over to me and then studied me. "Princess?" He said it like he couldn't believe the princess would be out in the woods. _

_I touched my head realizing my small crown was still resting on my hair. I looked up at the man. "Can you help me, please?"_

"_Where are you princess?" His voice came ringing through the forest again and I turned around to make sure he wasn't right behind me._

_I stared up at him with fear and panic and he nodded. He turned back to the little girl. "Grace go to the neighbors house and tell them you need to stay there for a few days."_

"_But Papa-"_

"_Grace," He moved to her. "Do what I say please?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you."_

_She ran off and then he turned back to me. "Come on." He picked me up with simple ease and began to carry me until there was the sound of horses. He ran to the nearest tree, positioned his hold on me so he was holding me upright and waited until the sound of the horses was gone. He ran me back to a house which I assumed was his and put me into a bedroom. He ran into the next room to get something and I took that moment to actually catch me breath. He came back with a bottle and two rags. "Here," He extended the rag to me and I took it. "This is going to hurt and you can't scream so bite on the rag." I nodded and he moved to my thigh. "One," He looked me in the eyes and I positioned the rag in my mouth. "Two," I nodded and he yanked the arrow out of my thigh. My eyes shut and it took everything in me not to scream. He began tying up my wound and when he was done he grabbed my shaking hands. "You're going to be okay Princess."_

_I took the rag from my mouth and looked at him incredulously. This man had just saved my life and I didn't even know his name. "What's your name? I would like to properly thank my savior."_

"_Jefferson." He answered._

_I nodded. "Thank you for saving my life Jefferson."_

"_It's no problem Princess."_

"_Please," I said taking a deep breath and leaning back on the headboard, exhausted. "Call me Aurora."_

_He smiled. "Aurora."_

"Rose?" I looked over and Emma was right by my window. "Are you getting out?"

"Yeah." I said as I opened the door. "Sorry, I just spaced out for a second." Ever since Emma kissed my forehead I've found that I don't have to be asleep to see things anymore. They just come to me now.

Emma and I walked into Granny's and found Mary Margret at her usual table, but I noticed David wasn't far from her in his booth. "Hey Mary Margret." Emma said.

I turned to look at David. "Hey David."

"Hey."

I gave Mary Margret a look that Emma didn't see and she shrugged. I went to pull up a chair as Emma sat down. "So," I sat down and waited for Emma's question. "How's your day going?"

"Henry's fine." She said quickly.

"That's not what I asked." Mary Margret gave her a look and Emma smiled. "You sure?"

"Really, he's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever. When people are meant to be together," She looked over at David. "They find a way." My eyes grew wide. Were they seriously doing this?

"So he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy?" 

"Yes." Emma frowned a little bit. "I mean no. He misses you a lot. Trust me I'm with him like six hours a day."

"And I'm with him for three." I piped in.

"Six to three hours?" I turned and Ashley was standing by the entrance, handing Alexandria over to Granny. "Do you take newborns because I would love six to three hours off."

"Ashley!" I said. "Wow, I didn't even recognize you."

She sighed pulling up a chair. "Baby on the outside."

"How's it going?" Emma asked as she sat down.

"Its," She paused thinking of how to describe it. "That baby is great. We really haven't had the time to do the whole getting married thing so that's been rough and Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery."

"Well," Mary Margret shrugged. "He has to work."

"On Valentine's Day?" My mouth dropped. "Yeah, he couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry." Mary Margret said. "That sucks."

Ruby walked up with my coffee. "It doesn't have to suck." I took it from her and looked behind me to look at her. "Come out with me. Let's have a girl's night."

"Yes!" I said getting excited. Ruby put her hands on my chair and I turned back to the others. "Girl's nights with Ruby are always the best."

"We can all go." Ruby continued. "Mary Margret, Ashley," She looked over at Emma. "Emma you can come too as long as you leave the badge at home."

"I'm not really in a party mood, but you guys can go and have fun." Mary Margret's mouth dropped and Emma shrugged.

Emma's phone went off and she looked at it. "It's the station. Something's up."

"You need help?" I asked as she stood up.

"No, I think I got it. Go home get some rest. We were out pretty late last night." I nodded and she walked out the door.

I looked at Mary Margret. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure." She put the money on the table and we waved at Ashley as we walked out. "Am I in trouble?" 

"Big trouble." I said as we got into her car. "Mary Margret, are you having an affair with him?"

"No." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes. I don't know." She started the car and got on the road. "We kissed." 

"What?! When?!"

"We kissed a few times."

I sat back in my seat and looked straight ahead. "Where?" 

"Outside of Granny's," She paused. "And in a cabin in the middle of the woods."

I looked over at her and shook my head. "I don't want to know."

"Yeah, I don't think you do."

"_I have been bed ridden for days! The entire palace is looking for me!"_

"_You're not leaving yet." Jefferson said walking past me._

_I was starting to really hate him. "Look at me!" I said pointing at my injured leg. "I'm walking." I began to walk around the house and he watched me. "I'm capable of walking back home."_

_He took a deep breath and smiled. "Do you realize that the palace is about thirty miles from here? That alone is a full day trip." He moved closer to me. "And then you have to deal with whatever is in the forest that is going to attack you and you're already injured. Then you have to think about food and water and all the other things that keep you alive. You really think you're equipped to make this journey by yourself?"_

"_Yes." I said confidently._

_He shrugged. "Fine." My face twisted to confusion as he took my pink cape from the couch._

_I walked to the front door and picked up my bag with my bow and arrow inside. We walked out the door and we stopped at the road. "Thank you." I told him. "When I get back to the palace I will find the best jewels we have and I will deliver them to you personally."_

"_You don't have to mushroom." I smiled he had been using it as a pet name the entire time I was there._

"_I want to." He smiled at me and I got on the road. "Bye." I told him._

"_Bye." I began walking down the road and turned right. "Princess!" I turned around to look at him. "The palace is north and you're walking east."_

_I looked down the road I was walking down. Oh crap. "Well," I said looking back at Jefferson. "I was going to start out and east and then make my way north to make my journey shorter." I lied._

_He chuckled. "Um, that would actually make it longer."_

"_You know what?" I said with a smile. "No one likes a show off Jefferson."_

"_Maybe going by yourself isn't the best decision."_

_I bit my lip. "Maybe not."_

"_I'll get a few things and we'll be on our way."_

_He walked into his house and I smiled to myself because Jefferson did all of that on purpose so he would be able to go with me. After a while he came back with a sack. "Do you always use reverse psychology?" I asked as we began walking._

"_Do you always think north is east?"_

Ashley had just downed her shot and Mary Margret's eyes grew wide. "Pace yourself Ashley."

"I am," She complained. "This is my first night out since I had the baby. I'm making up for lost time."

I smiled at Ashley. We were all at The Rabbit Hole and the night was just getting started. Ruby was scanning the guys in the bar. "Ash," Ruby said. "Check out those guys."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm still with Sean."

"You're not married." Ruby pointed out. "And he's not here."

"He's working."

"He's always working." She turned to me. "What about you Rose?"

"I don't know." I said looking at all the guys.

"Rose, look at yourself, you're hot." I was wearing a tight hot pink dress and my hair was curled. "You're not dating Whale anymore so have some fun." I gave her a look and she sighed. "Have fun moping."

She walked off with her drink to be with three other guys. "She's right." Ashley sighed. "He is always working. I thought love would be different." 

"Me too." Mary Margret mumbled as she moved her drink to her lips.

I looked across the bar and saw a man in a trench coat. "Hey," I told them. "I'll be right back." I stood up quickly and ran to the other side of the bar. "Hi." I said loudly so he would look at me.

He turned to me startled. "Hi." He answered. It was him. He looked just like Jefferson.

"Hi." I said again.

"Hi?" He seemed confused.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "How's your drink?" Seriously Rose?

"Fine." He seemed puzzled by my small talk.

"That's good." I took a deep breath. "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I think I saw you when all that stuff happened with the mines."

"Uh," He shrugged. "You might have. I was there."

I nodded. "Well, I just want to introduce myself." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Rose."

He smiled a little and shook my hand. "I'm Jefferson." You had to be kidding me.

I was speechless again. "It's nice to meet you Jefferson." He smiled at me and I ran back to the table finishing off my drink. "I am such an idiot."

_We sat around a fire. We only had a few miles left, but it was getting dark. Jefferson had brought a bottle of wine in his sack and I had just finished drinking some. "I love wine." I said handing him the bottle._

"_I can tell."_

"_Let's play a game." I told him._

"_A game?" He asked before he took a drink._

"_Yeah, I'll ask you a question and after you answer you take a drink."_

_He sighed pulling the bottle from his lips. "What the hell? Why not?"_

"_Okay," I said excitedly. "I'll start first." I began thinking. "Um, what is your full name?"_

"_Next question."_

"_No." I said as we both laughed. "You have to answer the question." He was about to protest so I pointed at him. "You have to."_

_He sighed. "Jefferson Michael," He paused. "Schmidt."_

"_Jefferson Michael Schmidt." I said quickly. "I love it." I said with a smile._

"_I don't." He passed the bottle to me. "What were you doing in the woods?"_

_I bit my lip and both of our faces grew serious. "Um, I was sending supplies to someone and my carriage was attacked by another kingdom."_

"_Who were you sending them to?"_

_I smiled. "You're breaking the rules of the game." He gave me a look. "I was sending supplies to my sister."_

"_Snow White?" I nodded. "Isn't she a fugitive?"_

"_I didn't say my mother knew about it." I shook my head. "I don't know her at all."_

"_Your mother?"_

_I nodded. "She killed my father." His eyes grew wide and I gave him a smirk. "I may be a royal, but I am not naive."_

"_I know, but I have just never heard anyone say it out loud."_

_I smiled at him. "You broke the rules of the game big time."_

_He laughed. "Sorry."_

"_It's fine." I said with a smile. He had a really pretty smile. It spread across his entire face and all I wanted to do in that moment was kiss him._

_He began to look around with a panicked look on his face. "I think I heard something."_

"_If we're going to do that whole I-think-I-heard-something thing then we should be running."_

_Someone came up from behind us and hit Jefferson in the head. "Jefferson!"_

_I felt my hair being pulled back so I could see our attacker. "You've run a long way to get away from me princess and to think," He looked north. "You almost made it back home." A sick smile spread across his face. "Almost."_

I sat back up and Ashley was playing with the light at our table. "Well, girl's night is really working out for you."

She chuckled. "I thought it would make me feel better." Ashley said. "But the truth is I need a be-with-my-guy night." I smiled at her. "He's just never around and I'm always home with the baby. I mean, what's the point of being together if we're not together?"

"I get it." I said looking over at Jefferson. "Being in love with someone you can't have is a terrible, terrible burden." Well, at least Aurora knew what it was like.

"This was a bad idea." Ashley said getting up. "I should go home." 

"Ashley," We both turned to see Sean walking in with a bouquet of flowers. Mary Margret and Ruby walked over and we all watched.

"I thought you were working tonight."

"I am." He chuckled. "It's my break and I had to see you." She took the flowers and smiled at them. "And ask you something." He pulled out a little black box and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Ashley was so speechless she couldn't say anything for a good ten seconds. "I only have a twenty minute break." Sean joked.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes!" She put her hand out as he slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and they hugged. The entire bar began cheering and they kissed. She looked back at us and we shooed her away as she went out the door with Sean.

Mary Margret got her things and walked out. Something inside me told me that she was going to see David. "So," I looked over and Jefferson was sitting across from me. "This is the first time I've seen you alone all night. Not counting when you came up to talk to me."

I smiled at him. "Was I really that embarrassing?"

"A little bit, yeah." He studied me. "You know you don't look like a Rose."

I looked at myself and then back up at him. "Then what do I look like?"

He studied me. "Aurora."

I stiffened. This was getting weird. Too weird. "Uh," I stood up grabbing my clutch. "I should probably go." He nodded understandingly and I turned around, but then decided to turn back to him. "I'll see you around Jefferson."

"I'll see you around Rose." He picked up his drink as if to say cheers and then took a sip from it. I smiled at him and made my way out of the bar. I wanted to get to sleep because I wanted to find out what happened to Jefferson.

_Two guards threw us at my mother's feet and I looked at Jefferson. He gave me a slight smile as if to say everything was going to be okay. "The Princess and one of your citizens." My captor announced._

"_What do you want?" Regina asked as if she were bored._

"_I want ransom."_

_She began to laugh. "That's all you want? Ransom? Not something smarter like," She thought for a moment. "A union?"_

"_What good would you do to me?"_

_She got up and began pacing. "Both kingdoms could work together and help each other out." She got right in front of him. "We both have strong kingdoms. We would be unstoppable."_

_He looked like he was under a trance by this idea and I hoped my mother knew what she was doing. "And how would we be a union?"_

_She looked over at me. "By marrying my daughter."_

"_What?!" I screamed out._

"_Quiet Aurora." She moved her hand out at me taking my ability to speak with her magic. "She needs true love by her twenty first birthday or she will be under the sleeping curse for the rest of her life." Jefferson turned his head at me sharply as if he was looking for conformation so I nodded. "Agree to her hand in marriage and we can have a union." This was insane. I would never agree to marry Prince Phillip._

"_Deal." WHAT?!_

"_Excellent." Mother said with an excited smile. Not excellent. Most definitely not excellent. _

_The guards let me go and mother gave me back my voice. "Mother," I ran to her. "This is insane. I can't just force myself to fall in love it has to just happen." Regina rolled her eyes at me._

"_Of course you can." She looked at the guards. "Now kill the peasant."_

"_No!" They began to take him away and I gripped onto my mother's arm. "He saved my life! You can't kill him! He has a daughter! Please!"_

_Regina turned to the guards with an eye roll. "Stop!" They stopped and turned to the Queen. "Let him go!" They dropped him and I picked up my cape so I wouldn't trip over it as I ran to him. "Arrange a ride back to his home and get some jewels for him for saving my daughter." I helped Jefferson up and we both checked each other to make sure we were okay. When we knew we were both safe we hugged each other. "Something tells me there's more to meet the eye with this man."_

_Jefferson looked at my mother with his eyes ablaze. They knew each other. I didn't know how, but they knew each other._

_The Next Day:_

_It was just a few loyal guards, Jefferson and I in the carriage. I got to hand pick the guards that accompanied us back to Jefferson's house and I picked the ones who help me with Snow. "You weren't lying about the jewels were you?" Jefferson said looking at me. I smiled at him and looked out the window. "That's a nice ring." He said pointing to my new engagement ring._

"_You can have it." I said turning to him._

"_Aurora," He said cautiously._

"_Don't say my name like that."_

"_Sorry." He muttered._

_The carriage came to a stop. "Okay Princess," The guard up front said. "We're here."_

"_I'm going to walk him out." I told them as we climbed out of the carriage._

_We began walking, not saying anything at first. "This was nice." I gave him a look. "Aside from the whole being kidnapped thing, this was nice. I'm just trying to say," He stopped walking and stood right in front of me. "I've enjoyed getting to know you Aurora."_

"_I enjoyed knowing you too." This would most likely be the last time we saw each other._

_We looked into each other's matching blue eyes and then at each other's lips. We got closer to each other and I knew we were about to kiss until we heard a voice. "Papa!" We both looked over and Grace was running excitedly towards us. "Aurora!"_

"_Hello Grace." I said squatting down to look at her._

"_Aurora, are you staying longer?"_

"_Unfortunately no."_

_Grace looked down and looked back up at me excitedly. "Can you come tomorrow for our tea party?"_

"_Grace," Jefferson began. "We're not going to see-"_

"_Of course I will!" I interrupted him as fast as I could because there was no way I was never going to see Jefferson and Grace again. I couldn't._

_Grace began to get excited and Jefferson was looking at me incredulously. They weren't going to get rid of me. Not for a long time._


	12. What Happened to Frederick?

**A/N: So I started writing this yesterday, but I kept changing what I wanted to do over and over again so right when I was sure what I wanted to do it was seven and there was no way I was going to update it by last night. So I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't post last night. (And if you follow Red Hair and Blue Eyes I may be able to post a chapter tonight, but if I don't post tonight I definitely will not post tomorrow because it's my choir concert. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will definitely post that one on Friday though) Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!**

I began walking down the street to Granny's I was meeting Mary Margret before work and she was already there. I have no idea how she managed to get up so early some days. It boggled my mind. Not far ahead I saw a black trench coat and I went to catch up with him, but trying not to seem like a total stalker so I walked right past him. "Hey Rose."

I turned around. "Oh hey Jefferson." I slowed down so he could catch up with me. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You seemed like you had a lot of fun the other night."

I chuckled. "I was a little tipsy." I admitted. "Was it that bad?"

"No, not really. I've seen worse. One time I was with someone who was so drunk she spilled some secrets." He leaned into my ear. "And we had just met." I laughed a little. It sounded like when Aurora met Jefferson. He stopped walking right in front of Granny's and turned to me abruptly. "Are you free tonight?"

I smiled. Was he asking me out? "Yeah."

"Good." He looked around for a moment and then back at me. "Meet me here tonight at eight."

"You're not even going to ask?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm giving you a choice." I turned my head to the side. "If you come then I know you like me and if you don't then that's fine." I bit my lip. He was so cute. "Do we have a deal?" I nodded and he walked off.

I smiled after him and walked into Granny's where Mary Margret was sitting at her table drinking coffee. "Who was that?" She was looking back to where Jefferson was standing.

I sat down and turned around. All I could picture were those dazzling blue eyes. "I don't know yet."

"Yet? So you're going to find out?"

"It's nothing." I lied, putting in an eye roll to seem convincing.

"Nothing with you means something because if it were nothing we wouldn't be talking about it."

I leaned in closer to her. "I thought we came here to talk about you?"

"Talking about you is easier right now."

I put my hand on her arm suddenly concerned. "Why? What's going on?"

"He's telling Catherine."

My mouth dropped. They were really doing it. They were really going to be together. "Everything?"

"Everything." She said with a nod.

After our breakfast we got straight to school. Emma text me earlier that day that I didn't have to come into work and school was almost over. Mary Margret had me scan some pages from a textbook so the kids could have worksheets tomorrow. I had just printed them off from the teacher workroom just as the final bell rang and walked out the door. Right when I walked out though I saw Catherine smack Mary Margret right in the face. Everyone looked over at the drama unfolding and I put my hand on my mouth. "Screw you and your apology." Catherine had lost it.

"I understand you're upset, you have every right to be." Mary Margret said looking around at all the people who had witnessed the slap.

"Thank you for that insight!" She said sarcastically.

I walked up to the girls. "Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Private?!" People were trying to look away, but it was difficult. "Why should you get any consideration at all?!" She said turning back to Mary Margret. "You've shown none for me! Either of you," She said looking at me. "You knew too didn't you?" My mouth opened to talk, but I had no idea what to say. "All you did was lie."

"We should have talked to you sooner." Mary Margret said in a quiet voice. "But we've been completely honest. We didn't lie."

"You didn't lie?" Mary Margret shook her head. "You snuck around! You had him break up our marriage with a pack of lies with some crap about not being able to connect!" I turned to Mary Margret sharply. She said he was going to tell her everything. "He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

"He didn't tell you?" Obviously Mary Margret didn't know anything about it either.

"No," Catherine was getting quieter. "That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"But he said he would tell you."

"Well then he lied to you too." She shrugged. "Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other." She turned around and walked off and I turned to Mary Margret.

"He said he was going to tell her." She kept looking off after Catherine and I stood in front of her.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." I said putting a hand on her shoulders. She was getting angrier by the moment.

"How could he do that to her? Do that to me?!"

"Okay," I pulled her into the teacher's workroom putting down the worksheets I had just printed. "You need to calm down." 

"I have to see him! I have to see him right now!"

"Okay," I said trying to calm her down. "We'll go." She turned to look at me with her eyes ablaze. "We'll go right now." Mary Margret nodded calming down an exponential amount. "It'll all be okay." She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. "It'll all be okay."

She began to cry a little. "How am I supposed to face anyone after this?" I hushed her and pet her head. "I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too." I whispered into her ear. "It's all going to be okay."

After she was done crying we got our purses and walked out of the school to find David. We had parked at Granny's and began walking around the town. Everyone looked at us and whispered avoiding eye contact. Mary Margret felt self conscious and was looking around everywhere to see the people talking about her. We walked right into Granny and quickly screamed our apologies. "You," Granny breathed looking right at Mary Margret. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Granny walked off and I wrapped my arm through Mary Margret's. "Don't listen to her. I bet that she was in the same situation as you and she didn't fight for who she loved." Mary Margret looked at me with tears brimming her eyes. "That's why she's a lonely old hag."

Mary Margret let out a laugh and a cry, but we continued walking. After the millionth dirty look we decided to give up on this hunt for David and go back to the car, but when we got to the car we found David and he was cleaning off Mary Margret's car. The word tramp was spray painted in huge red letters. "Who did this?" She asked in an angry voice.

David turned around to look at us. "I don't know." He moved to Mary Margret putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry; I don't know how any of this happened."

"You don't know? Really?!" 

He sighed throwing down the sponge. "Mary Margret, I can't control what other people do."

"No, but you can control what you do!" 

"I should go," I said beginning to turn around.

"No!" Mary Margret's eyes didn't leave David. "You stay." She took a deep breath. "You lied! And now everyone is calling me a tramp." She said with a cry.

"Who told her?"

She shook her head at him. "That isn't the question. The question is why didn't you do what we discussed?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings."

"Right, _you_ thought." David looked like this fight was tearing him apart even worse than Mary Margret. "Not we, you. And _we_ discussed this."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

She threw her hands in the air. "Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding, an agreement. You not only lied to her, you lied to me."

"Mary Margret, please, listen to me. If we want to see if what we have is love then we have to do what you said. We have to pick up the pieces and move on."

She shook her head. "David, this isn't love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive and it has to stop."

He moved to touch her face and she moved away. "What are you saying?" Tears were falling down both of their faces and my heart was breaking just watching them.

"That we shouldn't be together."

Mary Margret turned away and got into her car, not caring about the word written on her car. I followed her and she was silent the entire drive home. When we got into the apartment she fell onto her bed and I joined her. Silent tears were falling down her face and I wanted to help in some way, but I just didn't know how. Soon after, Emma came home. "Do you feel like talking about it yet?" She asked. She obviously had heard everything about what happened today.

"Nope." Her voice was nasally from all the crying and I moved closer to her.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Nope."

Emma took a deep breath and moved to Mary Margret's other side. Mary Margret turned to lay flat on her back and Emma and I laid our heads on her shoulders. As I lay down I couldn't believe all of this had happened in a day. It didn't even feel real. It felt like some strange dream and that's when I remembered my dream was waiting in front of Granny's by now and he would think I didn't like him. My dream was slipping away and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Dreamy

**A/N: So the last chapter and this chapter are going to be more filler chapters. The next chapter though will be better. Enjoy!**

Emma and I were sitting in the back corner of the diner, having breakfast before our morning. I hadn't seen Jefferson since we made the plan to have a date which I didn't make it to. I was starting to think I was crazy. Was I just imaging this man? Was he even real? Everyone was going through the motions. Ruby was flirting with Vick (something I didn't approve of) and Leroy was being grumpy. He had just threw down his napkin and was about to walk out when I heard a way too familiar voice say, "Excuse me." Mary Margret was standing at the front door. I had to give the girl credit for actually getting out of bed and facing the entire town. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us." She looked up from her clipboard and smiled at everyone. "Miner's Day." She took a deep breath. "As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So who wants to join me?"

The entire room was silent and then they began whispering. Leroy had walked up to her and had obviously said some hurtful things because right after he talked to her and left she left with tears brimming her eyes. Emma and I looked at each other and I placed the money on the table as she began to get up. We caught up with Mary Margret walking towards our apartment. "Hey." I began. "Mind if we join you?"

She shook her head and we both fell into step with her. "So what the hell is Miner's Day and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

Mary Margret and I both smiled at each other. The fact that someone didn't know what Miner's Day was, was comforting. "It's an annual holiday celebrating and old tradition." I explained quickly.

"The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal." Mary Margret continued with the history.

"Coal in Maine?" Emma seemed confused by this tradition. "If they were mining for lobster I would understand, but-"

"They use it as a fundraiser." Mary Margret continued. "It's an amazing party and everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it."

"It's not Miner's Day, it's me." Emma and I looked at her sympathetically, but I knew she was right. "Last week I had ten volunteers and this week they all dropped out."

"You think this is about what happened with David?"

"A few of them told me as much." She sighed. She didn't deserve this. "I've never been a home wrecker before." She said into an almost whisper.

"It's going to blow over, you made a mistake with David, it happens. You don't have to do charity to win people's hearts back."

Mary Margret stomped her feet a little out of frustration. "Well, I have to do something and this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life."

Emma's phone began to ring and she had a brief conversation then turned to me. "Duty calls." She turned to Mary Margret. "Hang in there and if there's anything I can do to help I will."

Mary Margret nodded. "Thank you."

We quickly left and made it to the Storybrooke welcoming sign where we found Catherine's car. I was taking pictures as Emma was going through the car. Nothing was in the glove box. "Mind if I take a look too?"

We both looked up to see Sidney walking up with a camera. "What for?" I asked.

"Just because I'm no longer working for the Mirror doesn't mean I can't do a little free lance reporting." He began to take pictures and looked over at Emma. "So, what do we have here?"

"Gym teacher saw it on the side of the road abandoned with the engine still running and no one around. I just heard that Catherine Nolan is MIA."

"Catherine Nolan? Who's husband very publically left her? I mean the story writes itself." I rolled my eyes. "With a scoop like that the Daily Mirror would have to take me back."

"Calm down tiger." I said looking up from the camera. "You don't work for Regina anymore."

"Catherine got accepted into law school in Boston." Emma continued. "Maybe after David dumped her she decided to leave town. Then her car broke down and she hitched the rest of the way." She turned away from the car and shrugged. "That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

I moved to open the trunk and her luggage was still in there. Emma and Sidney saw my face of panic and came to join me. "And would you leave your clothes in the car?" Sidney asked.

"Time to pull up Catherine's phone records and see who she spoke to last." I said with a sigh.

Emma and I began to walk towards the Sheriff car. "You know if you go through the sheriff's department it will take you days to get those records." Sidney said chasing after us. "I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple of hours."

"Great," Emma said. "Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records."

Sidney was about to say more when David's truck pulled up. "He's here." Sidney said in a sing song voice.

"Time to break the news." Emma said with a sigh.

"You really think he doesn't know?"

"We're about to find out."

Emma and I moved towards David as Sidney left. Emma had explained to him all the information we had and he was looking at the car. "She's just gone?" He had finally looked back at us.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Emma asked using her superpower.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"We don't know." I answered while looking at Emma. "We're trying to find out." She nodded and I turned back to David. "What can you tell us? When was the last time you spoke to Catherine?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, look I know there has been lies and deceit." David looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm really not judging you, but is that the truth?"

"Yes," He said honestly. "I haven't spoken to her since we ended things and then I came home yesterday and all of her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me." He paused for a moment. "Am I suspect or something?"

"No." Emma answered quickly. "I know when people are telling the truth and you are David. She hasn't even been gone for twenty four hours. She's not even technically missing, but if she is, trust me, I'll find her."

David got in his truck and left. Emma quickly called her school in Boston and it turned out she didn't show up for registration. She turned to me looking a little flustered. "Looks like we're sitting ducks until we get those phone records." I got a thought and turned to Emma with a smile. "What?" She sounded a little scared.

"This is your first Miner's Day."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." I looped my arm through hers.

"You're going to make me participate aren't you?"

"In everything Miner's Day has to offer."

We got downtown where they had all the carnival games set up and we began walking around. The smell of funnel cakes and candles filled the air mixing with the fresh smell of winter weather. I loved Miner's Day. We quickly spot Sidney trying to get the ring around the bottle and Emma went up to him quickly. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma obviously didn't know how much fun carnival games were during Miner's Day.

"What's happening?" Sidney had turned to her completely forgetting the game.

"I just got off the phone with Catherine's school in Boston. Registration was this morning and she never showed up."

"Something did happen." Sidney said a little impressed.

"It looks that way."

"Oh!" We both turned to see Mary Margret looking beyond excited. "Emma, Rose, help me out. What's more sympathetic? Scarf?" She rearranged her outfit to show us one of the possibilities. "Or no scarf?"

She gave me a strange look and I shrugged. "Scarf." I answered in a confused tone.

"Come on sister." Leroy said coming up. That was confusing.

She turned to Leroy and then back at us with a smile. "Thank you, gotta go." She ran off and we watched her still hopelessly confused.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sidney asked. "You're looking for a suspect, someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high."

"She had nothing to do with it." I said confidently.

He was about to protest when Emma stopped him. "She had nothing to do with it." She repeated sternly. "Work on getting those phone records." Sidney sighed like he was annoyed and Emma began to walk away.

I had to jog to keep up with her. "We're leaving?"

"Yup."

"But the funnel cake." I pleaded as we passed by one of the stands.

"You'll live." I stopped walking and let out a little growl the further she got away and then I was off to jogging again because I couldn't keep up with her. We got back to the station and not long after we were visited by Sidney. "Did you find something?"

"Catherine's phone records. Every call she made before she crashed her car. Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour before the accident.

"That's not possible." Emma said taking the file. "He said he didn't speak to her."

"Then he's lying."

Emma turned to look at him and shook her head. "No, I know when someone is lying and David i-"

"It's right here on paper Emma. Phone records don't lie, people do." Emma's face fell a little. "Our friend David does it better than most." David wouldn't do anything to Catherine. Or would he? I hardly knew him. How would I know what he's going to do? "Don't beat yourself up over this. You're not the only one David fooled."

Sidney left and Emma and I had been staring at Catherine's cell phone records for hours. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. Then the lights went out which was random. If I didn't know any better I would say someone did it so they could sell all of the candles for the nun's sale. Emma took care of business for the power outage and I was left still staring at the page. Almost right after Emma sat back down Regina came walking in. "If this is about the power outage I've got the guys from the power company down there working on it." Emma said quickly.

"That's not why I'm here." She stopped at Emma's desk. "It's been twenty four hours since my friend Catherine has been missing. Have you found anything?"

"We found something." I answered. "We just don't know what it means."

"Well what is it?" She was really interested.

"At this point in the investigation it's best that we don't divulge that information." Emma answered quickly.

"If you're covering for someone," She began threateningly. "If you're not doing your job Sheriff Swan then I will find someone who will."

She strutted away and after we were sure she was gone Emma looked at me. "You know what we have to do right?"

I nodded. "I wish there was another way."

"So do I."

We got up, got into the sheriff's car and drove downtown. We found David during all the festivities and when he saw us he was excited. "Emma, Rose,"

"David," I began. "We need to talk."

"Did you get a hold of Catherine?"

"No," Emma said with a sigh. "I'm afraid not."

"Then what is it?" He seemed to be nervous and three of us knew that deep down he knew what was going to happen.

"I need you to come down the sheriff's station with me and tell me everything."

"I'm sorry, I thought I already did."

"So did I."

David followed us into the car and even though we were subtle about it everyone still looked our way. Right when we got in the car I saw Mary Margret watching David with worry splattered all over her face.


	14. Red-Handed

**A/N: Unfortunately, no Jefferson in this chapter because Snow would have just ran away from the kingdom and Aurora wouldn't have met Jefferson yet, but there are talks one what Aurora thinks about love I promise there will be Jefferson/Aurora moments in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Thank you." David breathed as I came back with coffee for him. Even though I didn't know David long and he kind of broke Mary Margret's heart I felt like I knew him before and that we were…friends. I wanted to help him out, but I didn't know how when all this evidence was stacked up against him. "I hope Catherine is somewhere warm, not out in the cold." The man was companionate against the woman who manipulated him, if that's not good, I don't know what is.

"David," Emma said. "I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little more." I nodded. "Your wife is missing, you are in love with another woman and there's this," I gave Emma the phone records. "Unexplainable phone call."

"I know, I know." He shook his head like he was shocked that any of this was happening to him. "I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife." 

Emma looked sympathetic. She knew it too. She knew he didn't do it. "I'm pretty good at spotting a liar and honestly, liars have better material." She smiled at David and he looked relieved.

"No go home." I said getting his jacket from the coat rack.

"I can go?" He asked as he took the jacket and put it on.

"We don't even know if there was a crime yet." I told him as we began to walk out of Emma's office. "So get some sleep."

He stopped in the doorway looking down on me with grateful stare. "Thank you." He nodded and began to walk out.

"And David," Emma began. He turned around to look at us. "Maybe get a lawyer."

His face suddenly twisted into fear and I felt sorry for him as he left. I turned to Emma. "He didn't do it."

"You don't think I know that?"

"So what do we do?"

She shook her head. "Right now we go home and get some sleep. We'll deal with all of this tomorrow." I nodded and we began to walk home.

_Snow and I had been huddled up in the chicken coup since last night when a woman with dark raven hair, wearing a dark red cape walked in collecting the eggs from the chickens. "Don't make a sound." Snow lipped at me._

_I nodded and we sat there with my knees pressed to my stomach. She was almost gone when my leg slipped making a noise. The woman turned around and moved closer to where we were. "I'm sorry." Snow said standing up. I rolled my eyes, but stood up next to her hoping that we wouldn't be recognized. "We can go."_

"_Are you stealing our eggs?"_

"_No." She looked down at the two eggs she had in her hand and I gave her a look. "Not a lot." She handed the eggs back to her and the woman shook her head._

"_Hey, it's alright."_

_Snow pulled the eggs back to her and smiled. We both knew she wasn't going to survive on the bread I gave her every time I could manage to steal some. "Thank you."_

_I looked over at Snow thinking about last night. "It's just; something was out there last night. It was howling and we heard it and it was cold so," I shrugged._

"_Come on," The woman said with a warm smile. "Come with me." Snow and I looked at each other and then followed her out confused by her kindness. "Everyone calls me Red."_

_Snow smiled. "I'm Sno-" I turned to her quickly and she caught her mistake. "Frosty."_

"_Frosty?" Red was puzzled by the name. "Really?"_

_Snow bit her lip and shook her head. "No, it's just that someone is looking for us." She said including me so it wouldn't tip anyone off that we were the princesses._

"_And you don't know or trust me." She shrugged. "I get it. I just need something to call you by."_

_She was so understanding and that was something I really liked about her. "Margret, no, Mary." She smiled at the name and nodded. "Mary."_

_Red smiled and turned to me. "And you?"_

_The first thing that came to my mind was Rose, but then I thought of something better. "Briar."_

"_Well then, Mary and Briar come on." Snow put the eggs back down and we followed her out. "I just have to bring in some water before we go in." She explained quickly. "It will just take a second."_

_I looked over at Red who was on the other side of Snow. "What was all of that howling?"_

"_Its wolf's time. There's a killer wolf out there." I turned to Snow suddenly feeling a little scared. "It's as big as a pony, but much more bloodthirsty." We stopped at the well. "It's been stalking in the area lately. It kills mostly cattle." She moved to the rope in the well. "It gets stuck sometimes. Could you?" _

_She handed the rope to Snow and we both pulled. I had to turn around to continue pulling the rope, but stopped when I saw blood all over the white snow in tracks that looked like a wolf's. The most disturbing part was the three bodies lying down bloody and still. "Look at that." Snow said._

"_Briar." Red said trying to get my attention. "Look at the water."_

"_Briar." Snow said. "Briar."_

_They both appeared right next to me and when they saw the bodies their mouths dropped. Snow gripped my arm and Ruby pulled us away. I would never be able to get that smell out of my nose. The smell of blood and rotting. _

"Tell me he's okay." I was pulled out of my vision by Mary Margret running up to us. We were both confused at first. "David."

"Oh," Emma said. "Yeah, he's a little shaken up, but he's headed home, he's fine."

"Any word from Catherine?"

"Nothing new." I said shaking my head.

"Did you check with Boston?"

"She's not there Mary Margret." Emma said sadly.

"So we have no idea what happened to her?" Mary Margret looked down like the idea had haunted her.

"All we know is that she found out about you two gave you a well deserved slap and then disappeared." Emma said blandly.

"Well deserved?" Emma and I stopped walking and turned to Mary Margret. "You really believe that?"

"No." Emma sighed. "I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think."

She seemed confused so I thought I should clarify. "Look, you two are going to look bad until we can figure the truth out."

"You mean David? People are going to think that in order to be free with me-" She couldn't find herself to finish the sentence.

"Some people are." Emma whispered. Her mouth dropped. "And he's not doing himself any favors so if there's anything you can think of to pin down his whereabouts that night-"

"He wasn't with me." We all continued walking again. "We really were through."

We looked over and Ruby was standing at the bus stop bundled up in a jacket with a suitcase. "I really don't need a ride."

"It's awfully cold out here." I knew that voice.

"I'm fine really."

"I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?" 

"Vick." I called. He turned around, saw me and looked off guard. We hadn't really talked since the break up sex we had.

"Rose, Mary Margret, Emma." He studied all of us and then turned back to me. "Hello ladies."

"Hey." I said a little uncomfortable.

"I was just having a little talk with Ruby here. I should um-"

"Yeah," Emma said. "You should."

"Yeah." He looked at me one last time and I crossed my arms.

He walked off and I moved to her. "Was he bothering you?"

She chuckled a little. "The day I can't handle letch is the day I leave town." We were all shocked by that comment. Ruby had always talked about leaving, but we never knew she was actually going to do it. "Which this is, I guess."

"You're leaving?" Emma asked.

She nodded. "I had a fight with Granny and I quit my job."

"You quit?" Mary Margret asked. "Where are you going?" She seemed interested.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something and hesitated. "I don't know. Away?" She said with a shrug.

"Well buses out of town don't really happen and you might want a destination first." Emma said.

Ruby nodded a little disappointed like reality had just come swooping in knocking her dreams out of the way. "Hey," I began. "If you need a place to figure things out you could always come home with us." 

Mary Margret nodded, but Emma looked at us like we were insane. I stared her down and Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah," Ruby smiled. "If it's just for a little while."

"Come on." Mary Margret said smiling at Ruby. Emma trailed behind us looking a little disappointed, but Ruby was a lot like Emma a few months ago she just didn't realize it.

"_I too would have been among the dead." I heard as Red, her granny, Snow and I walked into some town meeting room where everyone was sitting down listening to a man up front talk. "And when I think that if I only turned back maybe, I could have caught it in the act." When we got settled in the room Red smiled at someone not sitting far from her and Granny hit her arm to get her to stop. "Maybe I would have been able to slay the creature."_

"_You would have not." Granny said approaching the man up front as all eyes went on her. "This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance. Stay inside." She said looking at everyone sitting down. "Hide your children, forget your livestock."_

"_You've said all of this before."_

"_But I haven't said how I know. Nearly three score years ago I was a child with six older brothers big as oak trees, all of them veterans of the Second Ogres War. And my father was the biggest of them all. Come one wolf's time he decided to go out and take on the wolf, a different wolf back then of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down on the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, seven of them with spears pointed in at it and then it started. It was lunging, not at the men, at the spears, grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered end, but it didn't matter. It tore their throats so fast that not one of them got a chance to scream." Ruby looked at us and I looked down. I couldn't imagine watching my father die. "When my father died I tumbled down from the roof and I landed in the blood in front of the wolf. I felt it's breath on my face." She took off her gloves. "And clamped its hot jaw on my arm." She rolled up her sleeve and showed teeth marks left on her arm. "And I rolled away." Everyone gasped and I had to turn away. "And then it looked at me with its eyes so black they weren't even there and it walked away. Have you ever seen a wild animal just turn its back and walk away like you don't matter?" She asked no one in particular. "If this wolf is like that one then there is no defeating it." I grabbed onto Snow's arm suddenly getting scared. "It has already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it. You just hide."_

_After the town meeting Snow, Red and I all walked into her room. We were quiet for a moment processing everything we had just heard. "So your granny is kind of intense." Snow finally commented. _

"_Yeah." She said with a small laugh. "A bit." She looked up at us from her dress. "I feel like a rat in a trap." She said honestly. She looked over at her door to make sure Granny didn't hear her._

"_Is this trap keeping you from being with someone?" I asked._

_Her eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"_

"_Well," I said with a smile. "I saw some looks exchanged back there."  
_

_Snow was smiling. "And I hate to break it to you, but that was not subtle." She pushed her arm a little bit and Red erupted into bursts of laughter._

"_Yes." She looked over at the door and her voice dropped into a whisper. "Peter. We've been friends forever, but now things are changing." She obviously really liked Peter. You could tell by the look on her face. _

"_That must be nice." Snow said with a smile._

"_Do you have someone?"  
_

"_No." We both said with a chuckle at the same time. "I'm not sure that's in my future." Snow said shaking her head. I did. I wanted to fall in love and have a beautiful happily ever after with no hiccups and nothing keeping us apart. I wanted true love._

"_You're lucky Red." I said with a smile._

"_I know." She looked over at the door and moved closer to us. "And we're thinking about going away together, but I don't get any time with him. Granny is too afraid of the wolf to let me out alone. You saw what the wolf did." I felt sorry for Red. She didn't deserve to be kept in the house away from the man she loved. "Sometimes I wonder if she's right."  
_

"_Oh, she's right about the wolf." I said as Ruby looked up at my shocked. "But she's wrong to use it to keep you from love."_

"_You think that's what she's doing?" She looked like she had gotten an idea. "Well then, let's kill the wolf."  
_

_My mouth dropped and Snow also seemed confused. "Hang on."_

_Ruby was smiling. "We'd be heroes."_

"_Red," Snow continued. "Teams of trained hunters have been killed."_

"_But they go at night when it's got the advantage. If we went now we could find it slumbering in its den and kill it in its sleep."_

_She grabbed her hood and I shook my head. "Red I don't know."_

_She sighed. "I'm going with or without you, but you're right. I can't let her keep me trapped forever."_

_She began to walk off and Snow looked at me, hitting my arm. "Look at what you put through her head." We reluctantly got up and followed her. We were walking through the snow trying to find it when Snow stopped. "What about that?"_

_She was pointing at tracks on the ground. "That's a dog." Ruby responded. "Do you see how small that is? What we're looking for will be huge."_

_We continued walking when I came across red tinted paw prints. "Like these?"_

"_Yes." Ruby said with a terrified voice. "And those." She said looking ahead. "Come on, over there." She walked ahead and we followed. _

"_You're good at this." Snow commented._

"_When there's something I want I'm good at tracking it down."_

Emma and I had brought Ruby to work with us while Henry was helping her search for a job and when we walked in she was answering our phones and seeming helpful. "How's it going you two?" Emma asked.

"Great, except I can't do anything."

"I'm sure that's not true." I told Ruby. "We just saw you on the phone and that was good."

"That?" She said pointing at the phone. "That's nothing."

"No," Emma said. "No it isn't." Ruby sat back in her seat. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

"Yes!" Ruby said standing up. "Thank you. Yes." She turned to the phone. "I can answer phones to help out." She began to look around purposely. "Is there anything else you both need done or organized, files, cleaning up? Please, I want to be useful."

"We're swamped with the Catherine Nolan thing." I began. "If you want to grab us lunch?"

"I would never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma said.

"Mm, me too."

Ruby nodded. "Done." She turned to Henry. "Do you want anything?"

"Two chocolate chip cookies, a piece of pie and a hot dog."

"He ate at school." I told Ruby with a chuckle.

Right when she was leaving Mary Margret came in and turned to us. "David is in the woods." Emma and I looked at each other confused. "There's something wrong with him. He looked right thorough me. It's like he was a different person."

"_Here's another one." Snow said following the trail._

"_And then here's-"_

_She stopped and studied the tracks. "What is it?" I asked._

"_This print, it looks like it's half wolf and half boot."_

"_Wolfs don't wear boots." Snow said in a worried tone._

"_Really Mary?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "I had no idea."_

_Snow was about to say something when Red continued. "And it just continues like it was a man. It was a man and a wolf."_

"_Red," Snow began. "What kind of monster is this?" By the look on her face, Red knew nothing about this creature. "So wolf's time is once a month on a full moon." Red said as we followed the human prints. "I've heard this story about a creature-"  
_

"_Hey," I said realizing something. "Aren't we close to your cottage?"  
_

_We got only a few feet from her cottage and saw that the prints stopped at Red's window. "Who's been at your window Red?" Snow asked. Red looked down. "Is it Peter?" She said nothing._

"_Red," I began. "Has he been at your window?"  
_

_She nodded. "Last night, before the killings and he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf."_

"_I'm sure he wouldn't have killed anyone." Snow said._

"_He wouldn't!" Her face twisted into fear. "But when the wolf takes over."_

"_What about tonight's hunting party?" Snow asked._

"_They're going to kill him or he's going to kill them." Red whispered._

"_It doesn't have to be that way." I said turning to her._

"_What can we do?" Red sounded hopeless and I wasn't going to let her lose her love._

"_Tell him." I said turning to her urgently. "If he doesn't know tell him." I was gripping her arm. "Stop him. He'll believe you."_

"_You think I can save him?"_

"_I think you can save everyone."_

"_It's going to be dark soon." She said looking at the cottage. "Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we're not home she'll go out there."_

"_So do something." Snow said urgently._

_Red grew serious and seemed to turn ten years older. "You're right. I have to."_

"Okay kid." Emma said as Henry locked up his storybook. "I don't mean to kick you out, but we have to go see if David is in some kind of trouble." 

"It's okay." Henry said. "I'm supposed to meet my mom." He handed Emma the key and looked up at her. "You know you should let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Ridding Hood."

Emma chuckled. "With the little basket? She seems like a total bad ass."

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of, but it's true."

Ruby came back in with our lunch right when Henry was leaving and she looked upset. "Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I guess, this is something I know how to do so, yay." She had fake enthusiasm so something must have happened at Granny's.

"Okay," I said putting the sandwiches back in the bag. "Let's pack these back up and we can eat them in the car."

"Yeah." Emma said taking the drink tray. "We need to do a little wilderness search and we could use your help."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'll screw it up. I screw everything up."

"No you won't." She said handing her the food. "You can do this."

We got in the car and went right to the woods. "This place is massive." Ruby commented. "How are we supposed to find one guy?"

I hushed her. "We might be able to hear him."

"It's massive!" She exclaimed.

"I'm following the path because there's boot prints." Emma said. "Just stick with me."

"I don't know why I'm here." Ruby said as we were going down a hill. "I'll just screw everything up." She stopped abruptly and Emma and I ran into her. "Wait, I hear him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She was confused. "I hear him, or something. I know where he is. Don't you?"

She ran off in another direction and I turned to Emma looking confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"Follow her!" She said lightly pushing my back.

"He's over here!" She yelled.

We caught up with her and David was lying on the forest floor. "Oh no." Emma breathed. She ran up to him and began to shake him. "David, wake up. Wake up." His eyes opened.

"Emma?" He breathed. "Rose?" He looked over at Ruby. "Ruby?" He was most surprised to see her. He began to sit up. "Where am I? I was in your office." He turned to Emma. "Did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office last night?" 

"No."

We got David to the hospital as fast as we could and of course the only doctor available was Vick. "Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated," 

"He's got a cut on his head." I interrupted.

He shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health evaluation, but my professional opinion is that whatever caused this black out is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma."

Emma looked over at David. "We'll figure it out."

"It's just so strange. I can't even believe this would happen."

I turned back to Vick. "How functional can he be during these episodes?" They all looked at me confused. "I mean, he talked to someone."

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things like cooking, talking and driving."

"You want to know if I made that call." David said knowingly. "You want to know if I could have," He paused. "Kidnapped her?" He looked over at Emma. "Killed her?"

"Take it easy." Vick said getting closer to him.

"No one's saying you did anything bad David.

"No, but that would explain why you didn't think I was lying. I wouldn't know." 

"Stop talking David." I turned around and my mother was walking in. "What are you doing here?" She asked Emma. "Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present?"

"Why are you here?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I really hated how she popped up out of nowhere and just started accusing people of things.

"Have you even read him his rights?" She asked Emma completely ignoring me.

"No, because he's not under arrest, we're just talking."

"Right," She said in a cocky voice. "Just talking."

"Why are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." Vick said.

"You have to be kidding me." I practically screamed.

"I thought that changed to Catherine." David said in a confused tone.

"Well, Catherine is currently unavailable." She turned to Emma. "Some people haven't found her yet." She moved in closer to Emma. "Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search." I said through clenched teeth.

She turned to me. "Well, you've covered this room. I suggest you branch out."

She walked out and when I was sure she was gone I yelled out, "Bitch!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going back to the station. You have everything covered here?" I nodded and she patted my back leaving me with the boys.

_Snow and I were laying in Red's bed with her cape on. The door opened and Granny walked in. "Where's Mary?" I still had on my pink cape so she knew it was me. We both didn't say anything. "Come on girls, wake up. If Mary's not back by now she'll have to take her chances."_

_She turned Snow over and she looked shocked. "She's in no danger." Snow said immediately._

"_What did you do?"_

"_No, it's okay."_

"_Where is she?!"  
_

"_She's with Peter." I said quickly. "And we know you don't like him, but that's beside the point."_

"_You stupid, careless, ridiculous girls."_

"_No," I said moving closer to her. "You don't understand. She loves him and love's all you need. All you need is love."_

_She shook her head at me. "This is going to be difficult to explain." Snow said. "Peter is the wolf."_

"_You think Peter is the wolf?"_

"_Yes, this terrible creature is also human. It's okay though. He won't hurt her. She's got him tied up."_

"_He's tied up?" Granny seemed frightened as Snow nodded. "That poor boy."  
_

_We all ran out and followed Granny through the woods where she quickly explained to us that Red was the wolf. "You knew?" Snow asked._

"_Of course I knew. Her mother was one too before a hunting party killed her. I thought maybe Red didn't get it, but when she was thirteen it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak. It keeps her from turning, but she doesn't wear it."_

"_Why didn't you tell her?" I asked._

"_I didn't want her to have that burden. It's a terrible burden."_

"_That story you told." Snow said._

"_That was her grandfather. He marked me that night and came back to turn me."_

_Both of our eyes grew wide. "Granny," Snow began. "How are you tracking her?"_

"_By smell, I still have that even though the rest has faded." She shook her head. "I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool and I have cost so many lives."_

"_You didn't mean to." I reminded her. "That's the main thing."_

_We approached the wolf who was eating Peter quietly when I stepped on a stick. She turned around and Granny shot her with a crossbow. "Cloak!" We quickly threw the cloak on her and she turned back to normal Red. She was confused and it didn't help when she saw Peter's blood remains. She began to cry. "He wasn't the wolf." Granny explained._

"_It's me?" She was falling apart as Snow and I held her up. We pulled her away and began to run keeping her safe from the approaching hunters._


	15. Heart of Darkness

"I did not kill Catherine!" Mary Margret yelled as Emma snapped one of the mug shot pictures of her. We had found a human heart in the woods locked in a box that had Mary Margret's fingerprints on it causing us to book her.

"Of course you didn't." Emma said taking out one of the pictures, but while I am your friend I am also the sheriff and I have to go where the evidence leads."

"Which leads to me?" Mary Margret asked stepping away from the camera. "Emma, yesterday it was David, there's something not right here."

"I know," I said. "But your fingerprints are on that box and his are not so now we have to deal with," I took the picture out of the camera and waved it at her. "This." 

"Evidence that says I cut out Catherine's heart and buried it in the woods? This is insane."

"If I don't book you with all of this evidence it is going to look like favoritism. Then Regina will have cause and she will fire me and you know what she'll do? She'll bring someone in who will railroad you. So please just try to be patient and trust me. We can't even move forward until we verify that the heart belonged to Catherine. And I'm still waiting on the DNA test results." She grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "In the meantime you have to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions."

She shook her head. "This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone."

_I walked into Snow's room with Grumpy and she almost assassinated us with a broom. "Whoa!" She looked over at me as a bluebird flew by my face. She would never try to hurt a little bird. "Snow," I asked appalled. "What are you doing?"_

"_Getting rid of the vermin in this house!" She swung at the bird making it fly out the window. She turned to me sharply with an angry face. "What do you want?"  
_

"_It's dinner time." I said in the same nasty voice. Her attitude lately was really starting to get on my nerves._

"_I'm not hungry." She said closing the window with a slam._

"_Come on." Grumpy said walking towards her. "We made something extra special tonight."  
_

_He took the broom from her hands and she rolled her eyes, reluctantly following him. As she walked off I put my hands out pretending her neck was around them and I was strangling her. When we got into the main room all the dwarfs and Jefferson were sitting at the table talking and when they saw Snow they were all quiet. "Is someone going to die?" She asked looking at the table full of food._

"_Snow," Jiminy said flying over to her. "Why don't you take a seat?"_

_She began swatting at him. "Why is there a dirty cricket in here?!"  
_

"_Snow White!" I scolded._

_She gave me a glare and it took all of my self control not to lunge at her and rip her hair out. "My name is Jiminy." He said ignoring Snow's attack. "And your friends have asked me to be here tonight. They're concerned about you and they have something they would like to say." He turned to Grumpy as I went to go sit down with Jefferson and he began to rub my shoulders. "Grumpy, why don't you start?"_

"_Snow White," He pulled out a paper and began to read from it. "You've changed. You've become angry, very irritable and down right mean."  
_

"_Changed? And who are you to tell me I've changed?"_

"_Snow please," Jiminy began. "These are your friends and we're all here because we care about you. Who wants to go next?"_

_Sneezy pulled out his paper and began to read from it. "You brought straw to the house last night even though you know I'm," He was about to sneeze when I turned around and put my finger under his nose so he wouldn't. I thought he was okay so I turned away, but he exploded into a sneeze separating Jefferson and I. "Allergic."_

"_You are allergic to _everything_!"_

"_You broke my mug!" Happy screamed._

"_Let's not get out of hand." I said in a small voice. Jefferson began to rub my shoulders again as we watched the fight in horror._

"_Your lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face!"_

"_You are the worst, most nasty, horrible-"  
_

"_Enough!" I yelled standing up moving to my sister. "Look what you're doing to Happy!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "That potion you took to erase the prince from your mind, you haven't been the same since you drank it."_

"_That helped me forget whatever or whomever I needed to forget and I am clearly better off without them." She looked at all the dwarfs angrily. "That potion was the solution not the problem. The problem is that I am living in this house full of dwarfs instead of in my palace with my father and my sister, but I can't do that anymore because he was murdered, murdered by the same woman who sent a huntsman to kill me." She looked down and I saw a bit of the old Snow in her._

"_Snow, your anger towards the queen is understandable, but it's not fair to take it out on your friends." Jiminy said as he landed on the table right in front of her._

_She looked around looking guilty and I thought maybe this was the breaking point. "You're right." She smiled. "I should be taking it out on her." I looked at Jefferson and Grumpy urgently and then back to Snow. _

"_Wait, revenge is not the answer. It's going to change you, turn you into something darker," She began to pick up a glass and used it as a trap for Jiminy._

"_Good news fellas, you can quit your complaining because I'm leaving." I shared a worried look with Jefferson and then we looked back at Snow. "I have better things to do."_

_She began to walk away and Jiminy was banging on the glass. "Wait, don't go!"  
_

_Grumpy, Jefferson and I ran after her. "Snow," Jefferson called. "Wait!" She picked up her things and looked right at Jefferson. "Where are you going?" He said in a calm voice._

"_To kill the queen." _

_She hurried out and I ran after her with Jefferson and Grumpy following close behind. "Snow!"_

We walked Mary Margret into the interrogation room with Regina already sitting inside. "Hello Ms. Blanchard."

"What is she doing here?"

"She asked to be here as a third party to see that we don't seem impartial."

"But you have Rose."

"She's just the recorder."

I pulled out a legal pad and pen prepared to write everything down. We both sat down across from her. "I have nothing to hide." She said with a shrug and turning to Regina. "Ask me anything."

I turned on the tape recorder and turned to Emma since she was leading the questioning. "The heart was found buried by the Troll Bridge. It had been cut out by what seems to be an old hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet." 

"Mr. Nolan?" Emma said getting up.

"Yes."

"And you met there for what purpose?" She went to the evidence cabinet and began to pull out the box which had contained the heart.

"We were having an affair." Regina rolled her eyes at her. "I'm not proud of what happened and I'm sorry, but that doesn't change that fact that I did not kill Catherine." 

Emma brought the box over right in front of Mary Margret. "Have you ever seen this before?" 

She looked down at it and her eyebrows knit together. "Yes, it's my jewelry box."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "That's what we found the heart in."

She looked over at me. "Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent."

"Ms. Blanchard," Regina said reaching across the table to grab her hand. "It's okay. I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to be publically humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. It changed me." It sounded like she was trying to twist it. "I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you."

She ripped her hand away from Regina. "I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I have always been. A good person. I did not do this."

"Can I speak to you in the hallway please?" I said looking at my mother.

Emma followed me out and we stared her down. "I thought I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know she didn't do it? If that box was stolen from her like she claims don't you think there would be signs of a break in? You two are her roommates. Tell me, has there been a break in?" We were both silent. It did kind of make sense. "She is a woman who has had her heart broken and that can make you do unspeakable things."

"_What do you think you're doing?" Grumpy asked as we moved toward Snow. There was one of the Queen's guards (well I guess my guard also) lying on the ground knocked out cold with Snow holding his uniform and armor in her hands. _

"_I told you, I'm going to kill the queen."_

"_By stealing the armor off of a knight?!" Jefferson yelled at her. _

_She looked back at the man on the floor. "Whatever I have to do to get in that castle so get out of my way." She said menacingly. "I have to get there before she departs."_

_She turned to walk off so I grabbed her arm and spun her around as violently as I could manage. "Have you lost your mind?! You really think," I pulled the helmet from her hands and shoved it into her face. "This disguise is going to fool anybody?!" I threw it on the ground and she looked down at it with her mouth wide._

"_I'm getting in there." She said pulling away from my grasp._

_I picked up a pebble off the ground and threw it at her. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" She turned around to look at me shocked. "All you care about is revenge!" She turned around with an eye roll and went to get on the guard's horse. "You can't even see reality anymore!"_

"_What I don't need is to be lectured by the worst trio in the world, a rebel princess, a dwarf with a bad attitude and someone who sells mushrooms for a living!"_

"_We didn't come here to lecture you." Grumpy said in an angry voice. "We came here to help you."_

"_Help me? How?"_

"_By taking you back to Rumplestiltskin." Jefferson answered._

"_He's the one who gave you the potion in the first place." I included._

"_The one who took away all the memories of your prince." Grumpy said. "If anyone can give them back to you it's him."_

"_I don't want my memories back! That's why I took the potion!"_

"_And it changed you!" I screamed. "Maybe he can at least get you back to the person you used to be."_

"_He's the most powerful man in the world." Jefferson said getting closer to her. "He can do anything."_

"_Anything?" She asked suddenly intrigued._

When Emma and I got home we looked all around the apartment trying to find any signs of a break in. "I couldn't find any-" I walked into the dinning room where Emma was searching and saw Henry. "Henry?"

"Hey Rose," He went to hug me and then turned back to Emma. "So can I help?"

She smiled at the boy. "Just stay out of the way."

Henry pulled away from me and followed Emma. "So, what are we looking for?" 

"I'm trying to see if someone broke in." Emma said going toward Mary Margret's bed. "I'm looking for broken glass, muddy boot prints, that sort of thing."

I climbed on the bed and began to inspect the window. "So you think someone is setting her up?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense." I told Henry as I got off the bed. "Nobody has a motive."

"Mom does."

I looked over at Henry and then at Emma. "Regina?" She asked.

"She hates Snow White." He answered.

Emma smiled at him. "Hey," He said with a shrug. "You wanted a motive."

"Well," I said with a sigh. "I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up well in court."

Emma threw herself down on the bed and then there was the sound of something hitting an heating vent. Emma got up and began digging in the air vent as Henry and I watched. "Did you find something?" I asked her.

She pulled out a dagger wrapped in cloth and we all looked at each other in a nervous way. We quickly hurried to the police station to tell Mary Margret what we had found. "The heating vent?" She said in a teary voice. "I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well someone did and they put a hunting knife in there." I told her.

"We checked for signs of a break in but there weren't any."

"You don't believe me." She said letting a tear run down her face.

"No." Emma and I said at the same time. "But what we think doesn't matter." Emma said getting closer to her. "The evidence is piling up by the hour.

"Okay, what are you saying?"

"That you should think about hiring a lawyer." I told her.

"That's an excellent idea." We all turned around to see Mr. Gold standing in the back of the room.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary Margret asked. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?" Emma asked.

"Ever wonder why I'm so in depth in contracts? I've been following the details of your case Ms. Blanchard and you'd be well advised to bring me along as your council."

"And why is that?" 

"Well, because the sheriff had me arrested for almost beating a man to death and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Your influence isn't what we need here we need to find the truth." I said in an angry voice. The last thing we needed was Mr. Gold to make it look like we were trying to cover something up.

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here."

"What's needed here is for me to do my job."

"Well no one's stopping you." Mr. Gold spat back. "I'm only here to help."

"Enough! Please go."

"You heard her." I told Mr. Gold.

"I was talking about the two of you." We both looked at Mary Margret shocked. "Emma, Rose, he's right, I need help and you need to do your job or else I'm screwed so just please do your job the best you can and you'll prove my innocence, but until you do I need some practical help."

"Trust me," Mr. Gold said moving closer to us. "This is in Ms. Blanchard's best interests."

"Good luck Mary Margret." Emma said right before we walked away. "I hope it's your best interests that he's looking out for."

"_Snow White." My eyes popped open and I began to look around the snowy forest. The guard must have woken up and began to get up and walk around. "She said she wanted to kill the Queen, I have never seen someone so bloodthirsty."_

"_Snow is not bloodthirsty, she is not a killer. I know her." I knew that voice._

"_Maybe you don't."_

_I looked behind a tree as saw, "James?"  
_

_He looked over. "Aurora?" He had a sword up to the guard's throat and put it down when he saw me. "What are you doing out here? Where's Snow White?"_

_I moved to him. "She went to see Rumplestiltskin with Jefferson and Grumpy. She's not the same anymore James." We grabbed each others arms and he was listening to me intently. "She took a potion to forget about you and-"_

"_To forget about me?"  
_

_I nodded. "She's dark." Fear passed over his face. "We have to find her."_

"_I will always find her." We moved to his horse and after he got on he helped me up and we began our journey. We finally got to the castle and he helped me down from the horse. James burst through the front doors with me following close behind. "Rumplestiltskin!"_

_There was no response. "Show yourself." I called out._

"_Still dressing like a prince I see," We both turned around sharply and he was by the doors we came in through. "Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?"_

"_You gave me a prison sentence." I sensed there was much more to their relationship then I thought._

"_One that you have now skirted. Careful deary," He wagged his finger at us. "King George is a vengeful man." _

"_I'm here about Snow. I hear she's after the queen and she came to you for help."_

"_That's right." He said with a wicked smile._

_James pulled out his sword pointing it at Rumplestiltskin and he jumped back with an amused laugh. "What did you do?"_

"_What did I do to her? You mean what did you do to her? You caused her pain, without that pain she would have never drank my potion to forget about you." _

"_Undo the potion." I said. "All magic can be broken."_

"_Did your little boyfriend tell you that?" My face twisted into anger and I wanted to hurt him._

"_Answer her!" James moved the sword closer to his neck._

_He smiled wickedly. "Yes, all magic can be broken by," He paused and said the next words like he was talking to small children. "True love."_

"_So that's it then? True love's kiss will awaken her?"  
_

"_Certainly, but it is going to be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is." He pushed James shoulders back and laughed._

"_Name your price."_

"_How about," He spun around a few times and pointed at James. "Your cloak?" _

_He looked down at his cloak. "My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"_

_He shrugged. "It's drafty in here." James took off his cloak and put it on the table near us. "And a strand of Aurora's hair."_

"_Why do you need my hair?" I asked in a confused face._

"_Oh it's gorgeous." He said moving closer to her. "Long and golden." He moved behind me and began to run my hair through his hands. "You never know what the power of a beautiful woman's hair can do, especially when it's paired with a man who loves that beautiful woman." He ripped a strand of hair out of my head and I screamed a little. "Did I hurt you?" He studied my face and I leaned away from him a little bit._

"_I'll live," He smiled at me and I moved closer to James. "Now where is she?"_

"_On her way to the Queen's highway." He pulled out a piece of paper with a purple puff of smoke. "Here's the route she's taking and you better be quick because if she kills the Queen she becomes as evil as the woman's whose like she takes."_

"_She could never become that evil." James pulled my arm and we began to exit his castle._

"_Evil isn't born deary, it's made. If Snow starts down that road you'll never get her back." He laughed evilly and I turned back to him with a worried look. He smiled at me and then waved._

"_Come on," James said. "We need to get her." He climbed on the horse and put his hand out for me._

"_No," I shook my head. His face turned into confusion. "You should go without me."_

"_I'm not leaving you here Aurora."_

"_She'll be fine." I looked past him and Jefferson was waiting with a horse of his own._

_I smiled at him and looked up at James. "Go. Save my sister." I took his hand urgently as he looked down at me. "Please find her."_

"_I will alwa-"_

"_I got it." I said with a smile. "You will always find her." He kissed my hands and rode off. I looked over at Jefferson and he helped me up onto his horse. "How did you get this thing?" I asked as our horse began walking._

"_I stole it." I chuckled and buried my face into his back planting a kiss in between his shoulder blades. "I love you." I whispered._

"_I love you mushroom."_

Henry was sitting on the steps of our apartment and when he saw us he reached into his coat and pulled out a huge collection of keys. "This is how my mom got into your apartment."

"Did you steal these from her office?" I asked yanking them from Henry.

"Yeah. The book said they open any door."

"These wouldn't even fit in the lock." Emma said studying them.

"We have to try." He took the keys from me and went to our apartment door. He had tried a few keys and so far none of them worked.

"See, what did I tell you? Listen Henry, I know you want to think that everything is in Operation Cobra-"

"It is!"

"But sometimes the real world needs to come first." She took the keys from him.

"Just try one more please."

Emma and I looked at each other and I turned back to Henry. "Fine, one more and then we're done."

"You do it." He gave her the keys and she put the key in the lock…and it worked. "Do you believe now?" We looked down at Henry and then at the open apartment door. Nothing made sense anymore.

The Next Day:

We had gotten the call early in the morning about the DNA test and it was Catherine's heart. We picked up Mary Margret some breakfast to break the news gently. She took the breakfast and sat back down. "I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from us." Emma began.

I took a deep breath. "The test results came back on the heart and the DNA was a match for Catherine."

"She's dead." Emma said sadly. She moved to get a better look at her face and I followed her. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, but now that we have proof of the death we can move forward in the case against you. It's going to happen."

"You know we believe you right?" I said studying her face. She nodded. "All of this evidence tells us one thing for certain, that you are being framed."

"And I think Regina is behind it." Emma finished.

Mary Margret stood up and moved toward us. "Then why am I still in here? Why don't you confront her?

"Because belief is not proof."

"But you just said-"

"If I don't do this right things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone against Regina she sees it coming and I end up losing."

"So what makes this time any different?"

She smiled. "Because she doesn't know I suspect anything." 

"Why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know." I told her. "But we're going to find out and we're not going to stop until we expose what she's up to."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked hopelessly. "This is her town?"

"I'm working on it." Emma said. "I have faith in you and now I need you to have faith in me. Can you do that?"

"Of course." We all smiled and held hands through the bars locking her inside.


	16. Hat Trick

**Sorry about the late update. I was having technical difficulties with this episode which sucks because I was looking forwards to writing this episode since I started writing this story (curse you Netflix). Also a warning that this is a little sad considering this is the chapter where Jefferson gets sent to Wonderland. This chapter is heavily Aurora. There's bearly any Rose (only at the end) so sorry if that upsets you, but I don't think it will since you guys love Aurora/Jefferson scenes. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy (don't cry too much)!**

_Grace and I ran through the woods with that black trench coat in close sight. Jefferson was a fast runner, but I was faster. Grace was also a good runner making us the perfect team. Her hand was in mine and smiles were on both of our faces. He dashed behind a tree and Grace ran ahead of me. "Papa, I found you!" She called._

_I had slowed down to a walk and he came out from behind the tree with the biggest smile he could manage. "You certainly did." He looked over at me and smiled as he took Grace's hand. "You must be part bloodhound my dear Grace."_

"_I think," I said moving closer to them. "The girls have five points," I looked down at Grace and she smiled as bright as she could. Then I looked up at Jefferson. "And the lone boy has zero."_

"_It's an unfair advantage." He said looking at me seriously. I gave him a smile and he winked at me. "It won't be an unfair advantage when I take out one of the players, Mushroom."_

_I titled my head to the side and before I could say anything he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Jefferson!" I was squealing with laughter and so was Grace. "Grace, help me!" I said reaching out for her hands as Jefferson began to walk away._

"_I'll save you Aurora!" She called reaching out for my hands._

_About half way to the cottage he set me down and grabbed my hand and we walked together with Grace on the other side of him. Waiting for us at the cottage was a black carriage along with black horses. One's that I knew too well. "Wait," Jefferson said as he stopped walking._

"_Whose carriage is that?" Grace asked curiously._

_Jefferson looked over at me and we shared a worried look. "The Queen's." Jefferson finally said._

"_In our house?!" Grace exclaimed. She turned to us sharply, noticing our look of worry. "Do you know her?!"_

_Jefferson turned to her with a smile, taking away his look of worry for her. "Of course not."_

"_Did she find out about-" She looked over at me and I shook my head._

"_No Grace," I said with a smile. I looked over at Jefferson. "She could not possibly find out."_

_Jefferson nodded and turned back to Grace. "Aurora is right. Now, listen carefully, I want you and Aurora to stay in the woods like our game. I'm going to find out what she's doing here." He gave her a warm smile and looked over at me. "Watch her?"_

_I nodded. He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm. "Jefferson?" He saw my worried expression and leaned in to kiss me sweetly. When he pulled away I smiled and gave his arm a little squeeze to communicate in some way that I love him. He walked away and turned back to us with a smile. We both smiled back and he turned around, continuing his way into the cottage. "Let's go." I said grabbing Grace's hand._

_We found a little spot in the woods to sit at and I began to braid flowers into her hair and hummed a little bit. "Aurora," She began._

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Are you and my papa ever going to get married?"_

_I was taken aback by the question and laughed a little. "I don't know. I hope so." My twenty-first birthday was in two days meaning the spell would take place and Jefferson would have to somehow get into the palace and kiss me to wake me up._

"_I would love it if you got married."_

"_I would love it too." My wedding with Phillip was the day after my twenty-first birthday, but Phillip would never be able to wake me up because I didn't love him. He was a good friend, but we weren't in love. We would never be in love because I love Jefferson._

_She turned her head to the side. "Where would we live if you two got married?"_

_I let out a sigh. I honestly had no idea. "Your papa and I would have to talk about that and decide together."_

_A big smile crept onto her face. "Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?"_

_I smiled at her. "You can be whatever you would like to be at our wedding."_

_She looked up at me with a warm smile. "There are my two favorite girls!"_

_We looked over at him and Grace ran up to him. "Papa!" He laughed and picked her up._

"_Let's get back to the house." I got up and moved to them. He held my hand the entire way to the house, but we didn't say anything to each other. When we got inside the house he put Grace down and kneeled to her level to look at her. "Can you go play in your room for a while? I need to talk to Rora." I smiled at the shortened version of my name only he used._

_She nodded excitedly and ran off to her room. Right when her door closed my face changed into worry and I moved closer to him. "What did she want?"_

"_She wanted me to help her." I turned my head to the side for more elaboration. "In the only way I can help her."_

_My eyes grew wide. "She wants you to go to other worlds?" He nodded. "Why?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't know. She said something about how she lost something and it found its way there."_

_My eyebrows knitted in confusion. What could she possibly want from another world? "You're not going to do it are you?"_

_He shook his head. "No." He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. He turned to me. "Aurora, I love you." He took a deep breath. "And I have to ask you a very important question." My eyebrows knitted together. I was confused. He moved and got down on one knee pulling out an antique box and inside it was one of the most elegant engagement rings I have ever seen. My mouth dropped. "After Grace's mother I thought I would never be able to love anyone, but then I met you and I fell so deeply, more than I ever had with anyone, well besides Grace." I chuckled a little bit letting a tear roll down my cheek. "This may be stupid and we may never be able to get married, but come what may, we will find away. So, Aurora Rose," He looked down and that back up meeting his crystal blue eyes with mine. "Will you marry me?"_

_I nodded rapidly. "Of course. I would love to marry you." We both stood up and he kissed me. When we pulled away I grabbed his face in my hands. "I love you."_

_The next day Grace and I were sitting at the table having a tea party while Jefferson was sewing a rabbit toy for Grace. He had told me all about the situation that happened yesterday with the rabbit Grace wanted and the fact that he couldn't afford it broke his heart because she couldn't have what she wanted. He moved over with the rabbit and handed it to her. "I know it's not the same as what you wanted."_

_A smile spread across her face. "I love it Papa!" Jefferson smiled as wide as he could, every ounce of love pouring into the gaze he gave his daughter. It was that look that made me fall in love with him. "Thank you." And that politeness that made me fall for Grace. She began to pour the tea and I smiled at her, twisting the engagement ring on my finger. It was strange constantly switching from this ring to Phillip's ring. His was gaudy, huge and annoyingly heavy while Jefferson's was light, simple and beautiful. "Papa," Grace took me out of my trance. "Do you like your tea?"_

_I turned over to look at him and he had changed to complete seriousness. "Grace, I want you to go to the neighbors for the rest of the day. I have some work I need to do."_

_I studied him with a confused glance; he quickly looked at me and then turned back to Grace. "Can't I come with you? I like being with you in the forest."_

"_I'm not going to the forest sweetie." I sat back in my chair. I knew where he was going._

"_This has to do with the Queen's visit doesn't it?" She asked in a worried voice. "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it." Worry poured through her entire voice._

_He stood up and moved behind her, refusing to look at me. "Grace, I have to for you to have what you need."_

_She shook her head. "All I need is you Papa. Please stay." It broke my heart to watch this. It reminded me of my father and me when I was little. Grace loved Jefferson as much as I loved my father and that love would never go away._

"_I know," He said picking her up and bringing her to the front door. "I'm sorry baby, I have to go." He put her down at the front door. _

"_Just promise me you'll come back." I stood up and looked at them. "You have to promise."_

"_Of course." He said wrapping her cape around her shoulders with a smile._

"_For our tea party." She said with a bright smile that made both Jefferson and I smile. "Promise?"_

_He got down on his knees to be eye level with her. "I promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her head sweetly, got off of his knees and opened the door for her to run out. "Go." He whispered putting the hood on top of her head._

_She left and I moved to the door to watch her. "What did my mother promise you the other day?"_

"_She promised me that Grace would want for nothing." The neighbors saw Grace, hugged her and began talking with her. "She also promised me you."_

_I turned to him quickly and he closed the door. "She knows about us?"_

"_Apparently."_

"_Jefferson," I grabbed his arm as he was about to turn away. "You can't do this."_

_His voice dropped to a whisper. "I have to."_

_I took a deep breath. "Then I'm coming with you."_

_His face twisted into pure worry. "You are not going to Wonderland."_

"_But I am going with you to the palace and we will be together."_

_He pulled my head to his lips and kissed it. When he pulled away we looked into each other's crystal blue eyes. "I have something for you."_

_He moved to the chest in the back of the room and pulled out a box. "What's with you giving me things lately?"_

_He chuckled and handed over a red box. "This belonged to my mother," I looked up at him suddenly worried about this gift. "It is very important to me and I want you to have it."_

_I shook my head. "I don't deserve this."_

"_You deserve every jewel in the world, but none would compare to your beauty."_

_I smiled and he stroked the cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't deserve you." I whispered._

"_It's me who is the lucky one." I smiled at him and opened the box. It was a thick gold chain and a blue stone resting at the end of it. I gasped. "It's a topaz stone." He signaled for me to turn around and he put the chain around my neck. He kissed my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered sweetly. He moved away and I looked down at the blue topaz stone. I couldn't believe my love for Jefferson. I knew I wanted true love, but I had no idea how strong it was. I loved him so much. He was my everything and without him I was nothing. He walked up with the case that I knew held his hat. "Let's get to the palace."_

_We walked into the palace hand and hand. I didn't care who saw us because when Jefferson got back from Wonderland we would be married. I wore Jefferson's ring and the guards were confused, but led us into the palace anyway. We were led into my mother's study and she turned around, seeming puzzled by me. "Jefferson, so good to see you looking more like yourself with my daughter. I assume you're here because you've reconsidered my offer."_

"_I want your guarantee," He said getting straight to the point. "That if I do what you ask my daughter will want for nothing and Aurora and I will be married."_

_She sighed. "And how I so wanted you to marry Phillip." I gave her a look and she shrugged. "Love is love." Jefferson gripped my hand tightly and I gave him a little smile. She bowed. "You have my word."_

"_Aurora, you have to leave." I turned to him sharply. "It will suck you in the first chance it gets." I bit my lip. I didn't like the idea of leaving Jefferson, but I knew how angry he would be if I managed to sneak into Wonderland with him so I nodded in agreement. He began to go through the box holding his hat and pulled out a hand mirror. "This is magical. It can contact me on my looking glass anywhere in the universe where there is magic." I was looking down at the looking glass. I didn't want to be away from Jefferson for any amount of time at all. "Hey," I looked up at him. "I love you."_

_I nodded. "I love you." We kissed and I walked out of the room, closing the door._

_I spent the time in my room admiring the looking glass. It was silver and had diamonds surrounding the circular glass. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and we began talking all about Jefferson. I couldn't tell anyone in the palace about him. The chance of Regina finding out was too large, but she found out anyway. Somehow. "It's nearing midnight." Merryweather said looking outside. "Jefferson better be back soon."_

"_He will." I said putting my hand to my necklace. "He promised he'd be back for the tea party." Regina came walking in and I got off my bed and moved toward her. "You took awfully long." She looked at me with a blank expression. I looked behind her. No one was there. "Where's Jefferson?" She kept the same expression and fear began to settle into my core. "Where is Jefferson?"_

"_Aurora I-"_

"_You left him there." My eyes began to water. "You selfish, cold hearted bitch!" I had lost it. I ran at her and began to pull her hair as hard as I could. I was hopping I would rip it out. I was hoping I would make her bleed. Guards began to pull me off and I was crying hysterically. "You know he's the only one to wake up! You'd have me be asleep for the rest of my life than have me be with him?!"  
_

"_Yes I would!"_

_I stopped struggling and looked at her. "I hate you." I cried out._

_It seemed to hurt her, but whatever hurt she felt she masked it quickly. "It doesn't matter. It's almost midnight." She turned to the guards holding me. "Take her to the tower."_

_They grabbed my arms again and began to lead me out of the room. "I hate you." I said as I passed by her. "I will always hate you!" I screamed as they pulled me out. "I will get him back!" I thought back to what Jefferson had said to me. "Come what may." I whispered. "Come what may, we will find a way."_

_The guards had put me in a room with the spinning wheel. It already had the toxin on it. I knew it and when the clock struck midnight, no matter how hard I tired to fight it I got up and pricked my finger. I could feel the toxin pumping through my veins and I laid down in the casket they had made for me. This would be my home for a while, until Jefferson came back for me because I knew he would. We love each other and we will find a way. My eyes began to come heavy with sleep. I had every bit of Jefferson I could keep with me, the ring, the necklace and the looking glass. My eyes finally closed and I was haunted by the regrets, shadows of the past and above all, Jefferson._

In the morning I went straight to the school and found Henry sitting on a bench outside of it with his story book opened. "Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey."

I looked down at his book and on the page was a picture of Jefferson. He looked out of his mind. A hat was on his head to the side, his eyes wide and hats all around him. "Henry," I began. "Who is that?"

He looked down at the page. "You'd know him here as the Mad Hatter, but in the fairy tale world you know him as-"

"Jefferson." I whispered.

He looked up at me confused. "How do you-"

"I saw it on the page." I lied quickly.

I looked at the page and about a thousand emotions hit me all at once. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. It felt so real. All the love Aurora and Jefferson had for each other was so powerful it poured into my real emotions. _Come what may _a voice said inside my head and that voice sounded a lot like Jefferson. "Rose," I looked over at him. "We have to get inside."

I looked at the school and all the kids were piling inside. "Right." He was about to take the book from me, but I pulled it back. I didn't want anyone to have it. I didn't want anyone to pull Jefferson away from me, even if it was just a picture. "Can I keep this?"

He seemed confused, but smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "I'll meet you inside."

"See ya." He got up and walked into the school as I looked at the book, reliving Aurora and Jefferson's love story all over again.


	17. The Stable Boy

I got to the end of Jefferson and Aurora's story and I began to cry because I felt it. I could feel all of the hurt Aurora had because Jefferson was now in another world and they would never be able to be together. It's like it actually happened. I touched the thick gold chain with the blue topaz stone around my neck, just like Aurora's. It seemed like as the days went by I believed more in this curse, but if I really was a princess and Jefferson really was the love of my life wouldn't I remember? Jefferson and Aurora have an epic love and I would remember that. Wouldn't I? There was a knock on my door so I tucked the book under my bed and wiped the tears off of my face. "Come in." Emma opened the door and I stood up, already dressed. "Hey."

"Hey, you ready?" 

"Yeah." I picked up my purse and we headed to Granny's in Emma's yellow bug.

When we finally got done with breakfast we walked outside to get to the station, but we were stopped by David. "Emma, Rose, hey."

"David," Emma sighed. "We don't have time."

"No, I understand." He put his umbrella over our heads. "It's Mary Margret, how is she doing?"

"How do you think she's doing?" I asked. Sure, Prince James was Aurora's friend in the enchanted forest, but David was not Rose's friend in Storybrooke.

"Well, I think that the last time we spoke she didn't quite get what I meant."

We got to the Bug and Emma began to unlock it. "You mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?"

"Look, it's this situation." He was obviously getting frustrated. "It's been confusing and terrible for everyone. I don't think she's guilty and I need her to know that. Can I see her?"

"She doesn't want any visitors." I said while shaking my head. I did feel a little bad for the guy.

"You mean me?" Emma and I both looked at him sympathetically. "She doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm sorry David. I'm sure your heart is in the right place, but the last thing she needs right now in encouraging words from you." Emma unlocked me door from the inside and we both got in.

David put his hand on Emma's door so she wouldn't close it and drive off. "Then what does she need?"

I shrugged. "A miracle." He sighed, let go of the door and Emma started the car.

We started driving and she looked over at me for a second and then turned back to the road. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be feeling okay?"

"Well, I couldn't help, but notice you were crying this morning." I turned to her sharply and she looked at me seeming amused that I thought I was good at hiding things. "Your room is right under my room and don't forget about our air vents that are connected." I sighed and leaned into my seat. She turned back to the road. "Look, I don't need to know why; I just need to know that you're okay."

I turned to her with the best smile I could manage. "I am just fine."

She smiled at me and put her eyes back on the road and I looked out the window, my smile turning back into a frown. I needed to find Jefferson, but I hadn't seen him since we scheduled the date I never made. We pulled up to the sheriff station and when we walked in Mr. Gold was there waiting for us to tell us about a pre trial interview with the DA he had scheduled. "A pre trial interview with the prosecutor?" Emma asked. "Explain to me how that is a good idea."

"The DA just wanted to ask Ms. Blanchard a few questions." He said looking over at us. 

"She's done answering questions." I said with my hands on my hips and why are we kissing up to the DA we should be going after Regina; she's the one setting up Mary Margret."

"And what proof do we have of that deputy?" He looked over at me and I wanted to rip his head off. Today wasn't a good day for me. "Just because we found the mayor's skeleton key in her cell doesn't mean we can prove she put it there."

Mary Margret closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall. "So, what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"I think our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset."

"What's that?" Mary Margret asked scooting closer to us.

"Well that's you dear." He moved closer to her cell and I was reminded of when James and Aurora went to go see Rumplestiltskin to find Snow. He was a good bargainer like Mr. Gold. _Dreams are memories of past lives._ "The kind elementary school teacher doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer does it?"

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?" Emma asked as he turned back to us.

"Perception is everything Ms. Swan, not just in the court room, but in real life. I'm sure you could imagine how the jury would see Ms. Blanchard if she agreed to corporate with the district attorney to earn her trust. It'll show that she's at least trying to-"

"Emma!" We all looked over to see Sidney holding a vase of flowers. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt; I just came to drop these off." Emma and I began walking towards him and he motioned for all of us to go into the office. "I thought they might brighten the place up."

When we were sure we couldn't be heard by the others Emma turned to Sidney. "What did you find?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I tried, I really did. I looked into her phone records, I talked to the people at the troll bridge, but what can I say? Regina knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon?" I asked. "Did you find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell she never bought or owned a hunting knife."

I put my hands on my head out of frustration. "This doesn't make any sense."

Emma looked at me and then back to Sidney. "That's all you were able to uncover?" 

"Don't worry." I looked up at him. "I'm going to keep digging and I won't stop until I find something."

He walked off and we walked back over to Mary Margret and Mr. Gold as they were whispering. Mary Margret nodded and turned to us. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to the DA." 

"You sure?" Emma asked.

She nodded. "Mr. Gold is right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision Ms. Blanchard." We all turned around to see the DA followed by Regina. "My name is Spencer and I'm the district attorney." He always scared me a little. I never knew why. "Shall we begin?"

Mary Margret nodded with a smile and we all got into the interrogation room. Emma, Regina and I were behind the 2-way mirror listening to the interview. "Once she learned about your affair Ms. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?"

Mary Margret nodded. "She was hurt and she felt betrayed."

"She stuck you? In the face was it?"

She nodded again. "Yes, but-"

"That must have made you angry."

"You don't have to answer that." Mr. Gold said, not taking his eyes off of Spencer.

"No," Mary Margret said looking over at him with a smile and then turning back to Spencer. "I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her."

Spencer smiled. "Ms. Blanchard, this isn't a court room. I am not here to judge you. You can be honest."

"Should we end this?" Mr. Gold was acting like a protective father.

She turned her head to the side, puzzled by his last statement. "I am being honest with you."

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public form. Surely you must have felt some anger towards Catherine."

She shrugged. "Yes, I was angry-" 

"And did you ever think about acting on that anger?"

She rolled her eyes and was getting upset. "Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"What?" She looked over at Mr. Gold and back to Spencer. "Why?"

"Because you wanted Catherine gone."

"I _never_ said that!"

"Alright," Mr. Gold said obviously irritated by Spencer and standing up. "My client is answering no more questions today."

Spencer was staring down Mary Margret. "Your client agreed to be questioned today because she claims she has nothing to hide." 

"I don't have anything to hide!"

"Then what's your answer? Did you want Catherine gone?"

"No."

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

"Yes," She said throwing her hands in the air. "Of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart so yeah," My mouth dropped. "I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?!" Her face grew panicked realizing what she had done and Mr. Gold closed his eyes. My hand went to my head and Emma put her forehead on the glass and I saw the reflection of my mother smiling evilly.

When Emma and I got home I went upstairs and gave her the storybook. "What is this for?" She asked questioningly.

"Henry thinks that somehow the stories in this book are connected to this town and so far he's been right. About everything." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I think it's time we put away our pride and start believing a little."

"You don't think-"

"Of course not." I lied. I did believe a little, but who could blame me, I've been having dreams of the stories from a book I've never read before. "But I'm just saying that it would be nice to win for once."

She nodded. "We need a place to think."

"The harbor?" I offered. She nodded and we got in her Bug. When we finally got to the harbor we found a nice little place to sit down and start dissecting the book.

"Whatcha doin?" We both looked up and saw Creepy Writer Guy.

"Grasping at straws." Emma said closing the book and putting it in her bag.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "Creepy Writer Guy, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Right," Emma said looking over at me. "Rose this is August, August this is Rose."

He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Nice to officially meet you." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you A-" He shook his head to correct himself. "Rose." I turned my head to the side. A like Aurora? He turned to Emma. "Still trying to find a way to prove your friend was framed?"

He gave her a newspaper with Mary Margret's face on it and heartless was written in huge letters. "Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts, a superpower. Now I don't know."

He moved to sit down on the other side of Emma as she folded the paper up and put it on top of her bag. "It sounds like you've got a case of writers block." Emma and I gave him a look. "Without the whole writing part."

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

He leaned back and so did Emma and I. "You know when I get struck by a block I usually reread what I have done rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes I find there will be another nugget of inspiration I left behind."

"You mean start over?" I asked in and unenthusiastic voice.

He turned to look at me. "I mean when I start writing I usually have one idea and then in the middle I get another idea and everything is different."

"So your perspective changes?"

He nodded while smiling at me. "Exactly." He turned to look at Emma. "When you started this investigation what was it about?"

"A missing person." She answered.

"And then it became a murder." I said.

He nodded. "And then a cover up. If the two of you knew that then, then maybe you would have approached things differently."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "We need to go to the scene of the crime."

We both stood up and began to walk off. "I'll drive." August said going after us.

"No, we're fine."

"No you're not." He said as he caught up to us. "You two obviously haven't slept in days and let's be honest, it was my idea." He gave us a smile and Emma handed over the keys to her Bug.

When we finally got to the woods and got out of the car Emma approached the yellow crime tape. "Ruby found the box with the heart right here. Just by the shore."

August let out a cry of pain from behind me and when I turned around he was holding onto his knee and walked around trying to get rid of the pain. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He walked past me. "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I said as I moved closer to him. Emma was now looking at us. "Here," I said bending down to his leg. "Let me take a look."

He moved his leg away and looked over at me. "It's just shin splints, I just need to walk it off." I dropped it, but something inside me told me that wasn't it. Emma walked around the hole where the heart was dug up and I joined her. "I'm sorry. This must be hard on you."

Emma shook her head. "That's an understatement."

"Emma, I don't know you that well, but it seems to me that, aside from Henry and Rose, Mary Margret is the closest thing you have to family." She began digging in the hole and I joined her. "It's okay to admit it."

There was something that caught the light of the sun and I saw that Emma saw it too. "August," We both called at the same time while standing up. "Look at that." Emma said pointing.

He walked over and she leaned down again to pull the shard out. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a shard." He took it and began to wipe the sand off. "From a shovel."

"It must have broken off when it hit a rock." I said getting on my tippy toes to look at it in August's hands.

"If we can find the shovel that came off of we can prove Mary Margret is innocent."

August smiled at Emma. "And I'm gonna guess the two of you know exactly whose shovel that is."

He handed the shard back to Emma and we smiled at each other. We told Henry about our plan and when night fell we were all standing outside of Regina's house when Henry's voice came through our walkie-talkie. "The eagle is in the nest and the package is secure."

"Henry," Emma said getting close to the tree right outside the house. "I left the code book at home."

"It means she's getting in the shower and key is under the mat."

I chuckled a little and we moved to the garage. Emma looked at August and I as she unlocked the door. "Don't touch anything."

We showed her our gloved hands and she smiled. We all looked around with our flashlights when Emma finally called us over. "Hey," The shovel had a shard missing so I took out the bagged shard we found at the crime scene and put it to the shovel. It was a perfect match. Emma's eyes grew wide and she looked at me. "We got her."

August smiled at us and I took the shard putting it back in the bag. "Let's get the hell out of here." I said going for the door. They all followed and we made it out without being seen.

The next morning we went back to Regina's house and she answered the door. She studied us with a smile. "Can I help the two of you?" 

"Yes," Emma answered. "I need you to unlock the garage for me."

She seemed confused. "And why would I do that?" 

I went through my purse and pulled out a search warrant. "Because we have a search warrant that says that you have to."

She took it and chuckled nervously. "On what grounds?"

"I found this." Emma said pulling out the shard. "Out by where the heart was buried. I figured whoever buried it might have left something behind and then I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the troll bridge the day the heart was found."

"An anonymous call?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Can't control the fact that they didn't leave a name. I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off."

She looked down at the search warrant seeming worried and Emma smiled. "Now open the garage or we'll find a way to do it ourselves." 

She looked up at us and smiled. She closed the door behind her and led us into the garage. We walked to where the shovel was last night with a smile on our faces, but when we got to it, a new one replaced it. Emma turned to her, but all I could do was stare at the shovel. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

I turned around quickly. "You knew we were coming."

"Now how on earth would I know that?"

I moved closer to her. "Mary Margret is a good person she doesn't deserve this." I felt tears threatening to come out of my eyes from frustration, but held myself together.

"Ms. Blanchard is a liar and a murderer." I shook my head and she moved closer to me. "No matter what accusations the two of you throw my way that won't change. She is going to pay for what she has done." We were now nose to nose and she smiled down at me. "That woman has destroyed the last life that she is ever going to destroy."

I pushed my way out of the room and Emma followed. "I can't believe this." I said as Emma started driving. "How the hell did she find out?!" 

"I don't know."

"We're never going to win are we?" Tears started to fall down my face. "Nothing is ever going to go our way. Not for you. Not for me. Not here, not in Henry's magical world. Nowhere." I shook my head. "Good guys don't win."

"No," Emma mumbled through sniffles. She was obviously crying. "No they don't."

The Next Day:

The guards came into the station early in the morning and handcuffed Mary Margret for the trial. Her face was blank and I moved closer to her. "Mary Margret," She didn't look at me and then they took her away.

Mr. Gold was standing in the back of the room and Emma moved closer to him. "You told me you could fix this. That is why I came to you so you could make sure Regina didn't win."

I turned to look at them and Mr. Gold didn't seem phased by any of this. "She hasn't yet."

"She's going to." I said with my arms crossed. "Now my friend is going to pay for me trusting you."

"Look, I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. We must have faith, there's still time."

"Time for what?" Emma asked.

He smiled. "For me to work a little magic."

Mr. Gold left and Emma walked into her office. I began to follow her, but stopped when she picked up the vase of flowers and threw it into one of the cabinets. I looked down at the mess where there was a black circle in the middle of it. She walked towards me and I put my hand on her arm to move her out of the way. "Emma." I got down on my knees and picked it up, realizing it was a microphone. I showed it to Emma and her mouth dropped.

We went to Granny's diner to meet up with August showing him the microphone. "What is that?" He said walking up to us.

"Evidence." Emma said looking up at him. "Evidence that shows I've been trusting all the wrong people. This bug is from Sidney."

"The newspaper guy?" He asked like he didn't believe it.

"You should have seen it."

August shook his head. "Don't beat yourself up over it Emma." He turned to look at me. "Sometimes it's hard to see the things right in front of us."

My eyebrows knitted into confusion. Was he trying to give me a clue? There was a blood curdling scream and we all jumped and then began to look around to see where it came from. We ran to the back of the restaurant and saw Ruby walking towards the front crying. "Ruby!" I said going to her, grabbing her arms. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

She was gasping from her tears and looked behind her. "She's-she's-she's in the ally." She stammered.

"Who?" Emma asked. "What happened?"

Ruby shook her head and moved to the side putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Emma and I ran to the back of the restaurant and saw someone lying down in the middle of the employee parking lot. Emma turned the person over and it was Catherine, an alive Catherine. I jumped back from shock and clamped my hand on my mouth. August and Ruby came running up and I looked at them and then back at the confused Catherine.


	18. The Return

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't upload yesterday. My school was doing a lip dub for anti-bullying and it went amazing. It's premiering November 5****th**** and I'm so excited. Anyway, I so wish I could skip past this stuff and go straight to the season finale when she remembers everything, but we need to. Enjoy!**

My phone was sitting on my dresser when it began vibrating so I moved to answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rose?" He kind of sounded like he was in pain.

I moved to put my tan colored boots on. "August?"

"Yeah, this is taking too long; we need to accelerate the plan."

August, Henry and I had kind of joined forces. I had no idea what to believe, there was no way you could change Henry's mind about the curse and I wasn't sure if August truly believed Henry or if he was trying to get along with him for Emma, but I had to admit, we made a pretty good team. "Alright, I'll pick up Henry and we'll meet you outside of Gold's shop."

"Sounds good to me."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye."

I put the phone in my boot and headed downstairs. I loved seeing Mary Margret back in the house. It was like having everything back to normal again, although we had no idea what was happening to Catherine while she was missing, but she was currently in hospital making a smooth recovery. "Hey." Emma said walking out from her room.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "I'm gonna be a little late for work today. I'm gonna meet Henry for breakfast."

"Oh," Emma said grabbing her coat. "I'll go with you."

"No!" They both looked at me strange. "I'm sorry," I said trying to explain quickly. "I just really want to have breakfast with just the two of us. We need some major brother, sister time."

"Okay," Emma said as she was studying me. I knew she thought I was strange in that moment, but I didn't really care.

"I'll see you right after." She nodded and I grabbed my pink coat walking out the door.

I called Henry, picked him up and we got to the street right across from Gold's shop where August was standing. "It's almost nine." He said as we walked up. "You ready for this?"

I looked over at Henry. "Operation Cobra is always ready, I just-"

"Just what?" I asked.

"I don't understand what this has to do with making Emma believe."

I didn't really get that either, but I was more interested in understanding everything that had happened lately and how this book connected to Storybrooke. "Sometimes other priorities assert themselves. Can you two handle a little improvisation?" 

Henry and I looked at each other with a smile. I had just taught the kids improv. "Yeah," Henry answered turning back to August. "Can you?"

August smiled at Henry. "We're a go."

Henry and I jogged across the street and into Mr. Gold's shop as August made his way to the back of it. "Hey Mr. Gold." Henry said with a smile.

"Hello Henry," He looked over at me with the same smile he greeted Henry with. "Briar." I smiled back. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a gift for Ms. Blanchard." I said as I put my hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Oh, I see."

"You know," Henry said. "Since she didn't kill that woman."

Mr. Gold and I both chuckled. "Good thinking." He said with a nod.

Henry moved towards one of the glass cases looking at one of the objects inside. "Are these bells?"

They went on talking as I looked around. Mr. Gold had some interesting things in his shop, that I always knew, but I had never actually looked. There was a sword, two dolls that looked like a married couple and towards the back the one thing that caught my eye was a looking glass. It was perfectly silver with diamonds all around it. It was beautiful and it was Aurora's. "See something that interests you Ms. Mills?" I turned around sharply almost knocking over a windmill nearby. "It is a beautiful mirror."

I turned back to it. "Looking glass." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Yes, it can also be called that."

I turned back to him suddenly interested. "Do you know anything about the previous owner of the looking glass?" 

He got a look on his face like he was thinking. "I'm not sure Ms. Mills. A lot of things come in and out of my shop. It's hard to keep track of who originally owned what."

I turned back to the looking glass. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Aurora's. "I'll take it."

"For Ms. Blanchard's gift?" Henry asked walking up to me.

"No." I shook my head. "For me."

There was a sound in the back of the shop where August was supposed to be. Henry and I looked at each other quickly and then back at Mr. Gold who was looking at where the sound had come from. "I'll be right back to gift wrap that bell of yours Henry."

He went into his office and so Henry and I stayed as quiet as we could to listen. "I'm looking for some maps." I heard August say faintly. The rest sounded like muffled conversation. When the talked stopped August walked over into the shop and I looked at him with a confused face.

Mr. Gold came back shortly with the gift wrap for the bell. "And the mirror." Mr. Gold said going over to the case it was in. He unlocked it, pulled the mirror out and studied it as I watched with hungry eyes. All I wanted was that looking glass. "You know what," I looked up at him. If he wasn't going to sell it to me I just might scream. "Take it." He extended the mirror to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked taking it before he could change his mind.

He nodded with a smile. "It looks really good with you. Like it was yours in another life."

"Thank you." I said returning his smile.

"My pleasure."

Henry looked between us confused. "Bye Mr. Gold." Henry said as he grabbed my arm and began to pull me out.

"Bye Henry." Henry was out the door and I was about to follow. "Oh, and Briar," I turned to look over at him. "Be careful with that mirror. I don't remember much about the last owner, but it was very dear to her." And with that ominous comment I nodded and walked out the door.

I met up with Emma after everything not telling her about the mirror that was hiding in my purse. We were going to see Catherine in the hospital, mainly to find out what exactly happened to her. "Rose," Vick said as we walked in with a smile. "Emma, look who's awake."

"Hi." Catherine had a huge smile on her face for a woman who was just assumed dead.

"Hey." Emma said with a smile. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, but do you remember what happened?"

She began to think. "I don't know much. I was in a car accident and I remember the air bag going off." She began to shake her head. "And the next thing I know I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water," She looked over at Vick. "And I guess I was drugged?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're still trying to flush that out of your system."

She looked back at Emma and I. "And then I woke up in a field on the edge of town and I began walking. That was it."

"You saw no one?" I asked. "You didn't hear a voice or smell anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," I nodded a little disappointed. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help. So," I looked up at her. "When I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

Emma nodded. "Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everyone down at the hospital lab to see who documented the DNA results."

She shook her head. "Why would anyone do that?"

"We think someone was trying to frame Mary Margret." I told her.

"But why?" Catherine was so appalled that anyone would want to do that to anyone. "Who would do something like that?" She asked turning to Vick. Vick shrugged and looked over at us like we had the answer, but we couldn't just say we're pretty sure it was Regina especially because she didn't even have a real motive.

We didn't have time to worry about any of that for the rest of the day because tonight was Mary Margret's welcoming home party and all of our friends were coming. Emma and I were serving punch and Mary Margret was looking around speechless at all the people. "All these people just to welcome me home?"

Emma smiled at her. "You have a lot of friends."

"Hm, it didn't seem that way a few days ago."

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder then went to go sit with August and right behind him was Mr. Gold walking around and conversing. "How bad was it after we left?"

"Getting caught in his office?" I nodded with an amused smile on my face. "Not bad. I played it off."

My smile disappeared and I crossed my arms. "What were you looking for and did you find it?"

"Nope." He leaned in closer to me. "But I have a feeling it's going to find me."

I was about to ask more when I saw Henry walk up to Mary Margret. "Hey, I have something for you."

"Well thank you." She said taking the card from the entire class. "We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan." Mary Margret read off the page with a chuckle. She looked up at me, recognizing my hand writing and smiled. I really didn't want to put it on there, but the kids were begging me to.

"It's from the whole class." Henry picked up the gift wrapped box and shook it. "And I got you a bell."

"Thank you." She gave Henry a quick hug and looked over at him. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Henry," Emma said putting her hand on his shoulders. "We should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty."

Everyone chuckled and I turned back to August. "So what's next?" 

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He stood up and walked off as I smiled to myself. I don't think I had gotten anything, but a half answer from August.

The Next Day:

Emma and I went to breakfast at Granny's to find Sidney because we had things to discuss with him. He looked nervous and I was beginning to wonder way. We went into the booth across from Sidney and he looked up at us, shocked. "Hey Sidney." Emma said.

"Emma, Rose" He smiled nervously. "Hey." I gave him a fake sweet smile which seemed to make him even more nervous. "So things certainly did work out for your friend."

"You told me you could help us with Mary Margret and we wanted to believe you." I began.

"Eventually," Emma said going through her pockets. "There are things even a blind sheriff can't ignore." She put the bug on the table and Sidney looked down on it.

"Is that a bug?"

"Oh for God's sake Sidney, drop it!" I said with my fake smile completely gone.

"You fooled us." Emma said. "You spied on us and you reported it all back to that crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be huge."

"She's a good mayor." He defended.

My eyes grew wide. "She tried to get Mary Margret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen! You are in a lot of trouble." 

"There's a DNA trail in a basement somewhere and we're going to find it and she is going to go away."

"Maybe." He said looking down. "But I wouldn't bet against her." I gave him a look of annoyance and he looked back up at me. "She's an amazing woman."

"Do you-" He had a certain sparkle in his eye, a sparkle I had seen before in Aurora and Jefferson's eyes. "You're in love with her." He was silent, but looked guilty. "Wow, okay, um, Sidney, before you know it we are going to have that evidence," He looked up at me, worried.

"And you need to think long and hard." Emma told him. "You can either help me and help yourself or you can go down with her."

Sidney didn't know what to say and we had nothing else to say to him so we got up and left to go to the sheriff station and when we got there Regina was sitting there waiting for us. "Congratulations Sheriff Swan," She said with a smile and we were both confused. "There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got a confession." Was she really going to turn herself in? "But I just want you listen to the whole explanation so you know why."

"Oh," Emma said. "I'll hang on every word you say."

"Sidney," She said loudly. "You can come in now."

Sidney walked in and I turned back to my mother. That was why he was so nervous. She was forcing him to confess for something he didn't do. "Tell her what you told me."

He took a deep breath. "It was me." My eyes grew wide. He was seriously doing everything she told him to do. "I confess. I abducted Catherine and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake." Emma and I turned our heads to the side. "I bribed a lab tech to get the heart from the hospital and the same one who documented the lab test."

Regina pointed at Sidney and I was still grasping how these words were coming out of him mouth right now. "And the other thing."

"I borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and planted the knife in your apartment."

"My keys." She emphasized. "I couldn't help, but feel personally violated by that."

"And we're supposed to believe you did this?" I asked Sidney. It was the first time he had looked at me since he got here. "How?"

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero then get the inside track on the biggest story that ever hit this town. I'd get my job back." He looked over at Regina and she looked down. "Plus a novel and a movie and-" He rolled his eyes at himself. "I know that sounds crazy but…"

"I don't know about crazy," Emma said getting closer to him. "But false? Yes. False as hell."

"I'll show you where the house is. There are locks in the basement. Lots of finger prints I'm sure, hers and mine." Regina was moving closer to Sidney and I was on the outs of this confession. "But I didn't hurt her." He stressed.

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break." Regain said studying him intently. "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah," I said as Sidney looked over at me. "It's like his words aren't his at all."

"Wow," She looked over at me. "You are so brainwashed you can't even see the truth anymore."

"Can we have a word in the hallway please?!" Emma said snapping Regina's attention back to her. I followed the two out and Emma had anger plastered all over her face. "Well that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"That poor man," I said angrily. "I know you're behind all of this."

She scoffed and Emma moved closer to her. "I understand you own the game and you set the boards so that no one can win, but I am about to play an entirely different game." She moved even closer to and I stepped back. "I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is what happens to my kid and you are going to leave him alone."

"Emma I-"

"No," Emma said shaking her head slowly. "I'm talking. You're insane." Regina seemed amused. "You tried to hurt someone I love and now I'm going to take away someone you love." Regina looked a little scared. "I am taking my son back."


	19. An Apple Red as Blood

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy this weekend and I'm so sorry. So I skipped over the episode The Stranger when August tries to get Emma to believe and the story of Pinocchio because Rose would only be there for a few scenes (not long enough to make a chapter) and Aurora would already be under the sleeping curse. After this chapter is the season finale where Rose remembers Jefferson (which I will try to post later today)! I'm so excited and I hope you are. (P.S I started watching Once Upon a Time in Wonderland earlier this week and I'm in love with it! I don't know why it took me so long to watch) Enjoy!**

There was knocking on my door and I pressed my face into the pillow. "Go away." I mumbled. The door opened and I groaned rolling over to the other side as I saw Mary Margret moving to sit down on my bed. "What do you want?" 

"Have you seen Emma?"

"Unless she's in my bed, no I have not seen her. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"I think she's gone."

That was enough to get my attention. I turned over in my bed so I was laying flat on my back and looking right up at Mary Margret. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's not anywhere in the apartment and all of her things are gone."

I sat up. No. It couldn't be true. "Emma wouldn't leave."

"Or would she?"

My eyes grew wide. I thought back to what she was talking about the other day. She wanted to take Henry from Regina. "If she took Henry…"

She shook her head. "She wouldn't."

"Would she?" Mary Margret sat there for a moment, letting it all sink in. I shook my head. "If she took Henry she's going to be dead. Regina is going to murder her."

Mary Margret took a deep breath and turned to me. "Let's just get ready, eat breakfast, go to school and if Emma shows up, she shows up, but if she left we figure out where she is and where she's going." I nodded and she got up. "I'll make breakfast."

All I could do was nod. Emma couldn't leave us. She had become family and nothing hurts more than abandonment by family. I got dressed quickly in a white shirt, salmon colored cardigan, pink skirt with flowers, white tights and brown boots. I walked down the stairs and began to help Mary Margret with breakfast when Emma walked in. I looked at her and then back down to the bowl of pancake batter I was mixing. "I thought you left."

"Rose," Emma began.

"But we couldn't tell for sure." Mary Margret said looking up at her. "Because you didn't bother to say goodbye." She put her bags down looking guilty. "Do you remember when I left? When I ran." That was the night I was home and Emma was chasing down Mary Margret. Some guy took her, but they wouldn't tell me who. "Do you remember what you said to me? You said we had to stick together because we're like family."

I had never seen Mary Margret so mad at Emma. It seemed impossible. Emma looked up quickly and I had stopped mixing the batter. "Yeah," Emma said before looking down again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

"You're right," I said finally looking up at her. "You shouldn't have." 

"So why?!" Mary Margret exclaimed. "Why after everything did you just go?"

"I don't want to be sheriff." I turned my head to the side. "I don't want people relying on me. I don't want it. Any of it."

"What about Henry?" I asked getting annoyed with her.

"I took him with me."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I knew she would do something stupid. Mary Margret crossed her arms and moved closer to Emma. "You abducted him?"

"Maybe." I turned around to look at her with my eyes wide. She looked like a crazy woman.

"So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son? Now that sounds like a stable home for him." Mary Margret was trying to get under her skin and I hoped it was working.

She stood there with a blank face and I shook my head at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked up at me with eyes blazing. "I want what's best for him."

"And running is what's best for him or is that what's best for you?"

"You're reverting Emma!" Mary Margret said. "You're turning back into the person you were before and I thought you had changed."

"Well," She whispered. "You thought wrong."

"Regardless," Mary Margret said walking back over to the breakfast we were making. "You have to do what's best for him now."

"And what's that?"

I shrugged with my face still expressing my anger. "I don't know. _You're _his mother. That's _your _job. So _you_ figure it out." I picked up a glass of water and began to drink from it. I was beyond angry at her, I just wanted to get away and school was the best place for that. So I went past her, not even giving her a glance, grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

_Jefferson, Snow, the Dwarfs, Granny and I were all outside of the palace gates. My mother had taken James and was holding him as a prisoner in the dungeon. She still had no idea about Jefferson or the fact that I was working with Snow for her demise and if she did she was keeping it to herself. "If we're going to get him out we're going to have to get over that wall." Snow was looking through a spyglass at the gates. "There is a soldier everywhere."_

_Granny came up behind Snow lugging a crossbow. "We're going to need air support."_

"_Air?" Grumpy asked walking up to us. "I know just the person who can help us and owes me a favor."_

_There was a branch that cracked and we all turned to our right with our weapons aimed when Red came walking out from behind the trees. "Don't shoot, it's just me."_

"_Uh, Red," Jefferson said uneasily. "You've got someone on your chin."_

"_Oh," Her eyes grew wide and she wiped her chin. "Sorry."_

"_What were you able to find out?" I asked._

"_The prince is still alive."_

_Snow turned her head to the side. "Then why aren't you happy?"_

"_Because I also heard that the Queen is here." She said quickly._

_We all shared annoyed looks. "She knew I'd come for him." Snow said knowingly and a little frightened._

"_It's a trap." Granny said moving closer to Snow._

"_Indeed, but it matters not. We can't stop now," She turned around to look at all of us. "But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back."_

"_NO!" We all screamed. _

_Snow smiled at all of us gratefully. "Then there's no time to waste." _

_We all scrambled to go to our different places for our attack on the palace. Jefferson had pulled me to a tree, not far from Snow so we were behind everyone. "What if your mother sees you?"_

_I shrugged putting an arrow to my bow. "Then she sees me."_

"_She'll find out about everything, about you helping Snow, about your hatred towards her," He paused. "About me."_

_I looked over at him with my eyes softening. "Jefferson, everything is going to work out."_

"_You don't know that."_

_I threw my hands in the air not caring about the deadly arrow in one of my hands. "You're right I don't," I grabbed his hands smiling up into those crystal blue eyes. "But I have faith in our love. In us. I will love you forever Jefferson, in this life and the next."_

"_I love you." _

_He pulled me into a kiss and when we pulled away I grabbed his hand and we joined the others. There was a howl in the distance and Snow closed her eyes with a smile. "Thank you Red." She turned to me. "Now." I steadied my bow and Jefferson picked up a piece of wood sitting in the fire and put the fire on the arrow. I released it and watched as the fairies got the signal. "We have to move."_

_We ran to the wall surrounding the entire palace and shot off crossbows so they could use the arrows as grappling hooks to climb the wall as Granny and I stayed behind. Jefferson looked at me one last time before climbing the wall. "Be careful." I whispered to him. He nodded and began climbing, as I watched my whole world climb over that wall I prayed for his safety. _

I pulled up to the school and leaned back into my car, shutting my eyes, trying to calm myself down. When I opened them I saw my mother going toward Paige's bike. I scooted all the way down into my seat so I wouldn't be seen, but I could still bearly see her. She put something on the bike and then left. When I was sure her car had pulled out I got out of the car and went to the bike. On the small license plate that had her name was a playing card with a white rabbit on it. I studied the playing card, shook my head and got back into my car. I didn't know what my mother was up to, but I was going to find out so I went to city hall.

I had practically grown up in that building and I knew its hiding places. I was hidden in a room connecting with mother's office for something, anything that gives me clarity. I could hear the door to her office opening and the sound of boots walking on her black and white tile floor. "Jefferson." My mother muttered.

"Jefferson." I whispered.

"So you got my message." I heard her heeled shoes walking closer to him and I pressed my ear to the wall even tighter. The fact that Jefferson was there made my heart soar.

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her." The sound of his voice made me smile. I hadn't heard it in real life for so long.

"It must be painful with your daughter Paige oh so near."

"Grace." He corrected in an angry tone. Grace. Jefferson's daughter in my dreams looked just like Paige. "Her name is Grace. You should know that. You changed it." Changed it? "What do you want?"

"Help."

"And what makes you think I won't kill you after everything you've done."

"Because you don't have it in you. If you did you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I'm dead you'll never get back to your daughter or your lovely Aurora." Oh my god. "And I have a way for us both to get what we want."

There was silence and the sound of my mother's heels clacking around the floor and then a small thud. "My hat." Oh my god. There was another thud and the sound of rummaging. "Where's the looking glass?" My hand clamped to my mouth.

"I thought you watched her all the time." I could hear her snarky smile throughout her voice. "It's with your beloved."

He chuckled. "She found it." There was a pause. "Come what may." He whispered.

"We'll find a way." I finished.

"I want you to use it again."

"I can't make it work." He said in an angry voice. "No one can. Not here. Not without magic." Oh my god.

"Well, you're in luck because I happen to have some." She said quickly. Oh. My. God. "Not a lot, but hopefully enough for one last journey."

"Where?"

"Back to our land. Where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have. How to get rid of the one person who can break my curse."

"Emma." OH. MY. GOD. "And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and then go home."

"To your coffle?" She asked with a smirk. "Back to selling fungus at the fair. Why when you can just stay here in the mansion that I gave you?"

"You did promise Aurora we would be married."

She let out an evil laugh. "Please. I just told her that to spare her feelings. I would never let my daughter end up with someone who sells mushrooms for a living. You and I both know everything I promised her pertaining to you was a lie." He was quiet. "My problem Jefferson is the same as yours. It's family. We both want our children back and we both can get them if we work together."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"You shouldn't, but it's the only offer you've got. After we're through I'll wake up your dear Grace and even," She paused. "Aurora, so they'll remember who you are. After we take care of Ms. Swan." 

_We all met in a conference room in the palace after the Queen told Snow that they would meet in the place where it all began. Snow had told me time and time again about why my mother had so much resentment for her. It was because of Daniel, the love of her life and Snow told my grandmother (whom I've never met) and my grandmother wouldn't let them be together. Regina never told Snow whatever happened to Daniel. Snow began to empty all of her weapons out on the table and I shook my head. She couldn't meet her alone. "Stop trying to talk me out of this. I'm going."_

"_Keep the little knife." I said as she pulled it out of her corset._

"_I said I'd come unarmed. It's a parlor. There are rules."_

"_You're too noble for your own good." Red said moving closer to her. _

"_I'm not." She said with a sigh. "But enough of you have risked your lives against something that's between the Queen and me." She shook her head and picked up her sack. "I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me."_

"_Except you." I pleaded._

"_At lease let me go with you." Jefferson said moving closer to her. "I know the Queen. I know what she's capable of. I can protect you."_

_I nodded in agreement and Snow shook her head. "I appreciate all of your concerns, but this ends today."_

_She moved to the door and we all followed in hopes that she would change her mind. "We can't let you go." Grumpy said, stepping in front of her with all the dwarfs._

_She shook her head. "I'm not asking." She looked at all the dwarfs. "Thank you for your support." She looked back at Granny, Red, Jefferson and I. "I love each and every one of you." She turned back to Grumpy. "But this is something I have to do." She put a hand on Grumpy's shoulder and smiled sadly. "Alone."_

_She walked out as Red and I tried to follow her, but stopped when we saw it was no use. "I don't like this." I said as Red turned to look at me. "I know my mother and I do not trust her."_

They had went down into the basement and I had taken off my shoes to follow them. I stayed at the top of the stairs as they reached the bottom of it. "The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me." I heard my mother say.

There was silence and I was about to go down another step so I could hear more when Jefferson's voice rang through. "It's not spinning. It's not working." 

"It needs to absorb the magic that's here." I heard her heels on the floor. "I have some things left, a few trinkets."

"It's not enough." Jefferson said after a pause. "It needs something that still works." There was another pause and I really wish I could see what was happening. "Who's that?"

"Someone long gone."

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that and let me see what I can do with it." There was another pause. "If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me."

There was the sound of faint wind and I moved down a couple steps so I could hear more clearly. "What's wrong? Why isn't it opening a portal?"

"The magic, it's not enough. We can't go anywhere."

"Then you failed." She growled.

"Maybe not! There's enough magic to touch the other side, but not enough to get us there. There might be enough to reach through and retrieve something."

"I can bring something back." I bearly heard it as she whispered.

"Is there an object that can help you, perhaps open enough so you can reach through and grab it? But it would have to be small, something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?" 

"Yes," She said in wonderment. "Yes, I believe there is."

"Then you need to direct me to the time and place this object exists."

"How?" 

"Think about it. Guide the hat." There was the sound of the faint wind again after a lengthy pause and I could see purple smoke all around the basement. My mother laughed out of pure joy. "Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it that we're retrieving?"

"An apple." My hand went to my mouth. Everyone knew the story of Snow White. An apple put her under the sleeping curse and now she would assure that it was Emma who would fall prey to that same curse Aurora, I mean I was under.

My mother gasped as there was the sound of someone catching something hard. "Is this it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And my Grace, my Aurora?"

"First thing's first. The deal isn't done not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit."

I quickly ran up the stairs, but slipped and caught myself on the railing which caused a sound. I heard their footsteps, but I got up and ran as fast as I could out the door, not caring to put on my shoes once I got inside and flung open my car door, hiding inside. I waited to make sure they wouldn't come out and then started the car, driving away. I had to talk to August. I went to Granny's as fast as I could and knocked on his room door rapidly. "August!"

"Give me a second!" 

He opened the door a crack and I pushed it all the way open so I could walk in. "August please, I need your help."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I heard some stuff." I said playing with my necklace.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Magical stuff."

He moved closer to me, cautiously. "You believe?"

I nodded. "I don't know how I wouldn't be able to after what I just heard." He seemed shocked. "August, my mother is going to poison Emma. She's going to put her under the curse."

"Okay," He said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Slow down." I knew I had been talking too fast, but I just had to get it all out to someone who could help.

"You have to make her believe. She has to get out of Storybrooke for her own safety so we can save the enchanted forest."

"I'm sorry Rose I-" 

"Aurora." I corrected.

He smiled. "Aurora, I can't help you." I shook my head like I didn't understand. "First it was my legs and now," He pulled out his arm. "Look at the unvarnished truth." He pulled up his leather jacket and his arm was completely wooden.

"Wood?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." 

I smiled a little. "Pinocchio."

He nodded. "That was just real proof," I looked up at him. "That you believe."

I shook my head. "Why are you turning back to wood? How did you get out of the enchanted forest?"

He smiled. "I haven't exactly been a good boy. If the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop. Look, you believe, but you don't remember."

"I've been having dreams-"

"But you don't know everything about who you used to be. You don't feel everything you felt as Aurora when Emma breaks the curse you will." He put his hands on my shoulders again. "You need to make sure the curse is broken."

I shook my head. "How?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

I let out a little chuckle. "Great."

"I'm getting tired Aurora, it's getting hard to ride, it's getting hard to walk and soon it will be hard to breathe."

I bit my lip. "I have to do something fast."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help you, but I would like to spend what little time I have left with my father."

I smiled remembering what Henry told me. "Marco."

He nodded. "Henry?"

I nodded. "He's a smart kid."

"Indeed." August put his hand on my back and walked me out the door.

"So," I said turning around to look him in the eye. "I'm all alone in this."

He looked down. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice and I'm sorry, but if I did," He looked up at me with a smile. "I would be fighting right next to you." I smiled at him. "Go tell Henry you believe. He will greatly appreciate it."

I nodded. I totally forgot about telling Henry. August was about to shut the door. "August," He stopped and opened the door wider. "Thanks." He seemed confused. "For proving to me that I'm not insane."

He chuckled. "Anything for my princess."

I nodded. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Go." He whispered.

I gave him one last smile and took off. Before I did anything I had to warn Emma. I didn't know how or what I was even going to say, but I had to somehow. I was the only one who could.

_Granny, Red, Jefferson and I were running through the stables. Jefferson's hand was in mine as we looked to Red. "She was here. I can smell it."_

"_Snow!" I yelled. "Snow!"_

"_She's over here." I heard Grumpy yell from behind us. _

_I turned around and then looked to Jefferson with fear in my eyes. He let me know in his smile that everything was going to be okay, but I had a pit growing in my stomach as we began to run. And that pit deepened as I saw Snow lying in the grass. "Snow!" I let go of Jefferson's hand and ran faster, falling to the ground once I had reached my sister. "Oh my god." The rest caught up to me and I looked at Red with tears threatening to come pouring out. "Is she-"_

"_Granny," Red called in a fearful voice. "Give me your dagger." Red kneeled down in front of Snow's face and put Granny's dagger under her nose. Her eyes grew wide and her face twisted into what I knew was pure loss. "She has no breath."_

"_No." I said shaking my head. "No," I began to shake her, the shakes got stronger the more she didn't move. "No, no, no, no, no."_

"_Aurora!" Jefferson said pulling me into his chest. "Mushroom." He whispered as I began to cry._

"_She's gone." Red cried. "She sacrificed herself for true love."_

"_She sacrificed herself for all of us." Grumpy said in a shaky voice. Snow couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be._

I threw the door to my car open as I parked. I couldn't let Emma be a victim of the sleeping curse. I didn't care what she had done to me earlier today because she was like Snow. She is my sister. I threw the door to our apartment open and I saw Henry lying on the floor, a pastry not far from him and Emma holding him in her arms. Emma looked up at me. "Call 9-1-1!"

I pulled out my phone and immediately began dialing. I already knew what was in the pastry. It was apple. The apple that my mother acquired from the enchanted forest. The apple that cursed Snow White.


	20. A Land Without Magic

**A/N: So, I've been meaning to tell you guys this forever, but there's a street in my town called Aurora Drive and the first house is bright pink and every time I pass it I think or Aurora. Also, how excited are you guys that Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas are engaged?! They are the perfect couple! Anyways, I'll be starting season 2 tomorrow! Enjoy! **

Henry was on a gurney and Dr. Whale along with all of his nurses were wheeling him into a room. "Henry!" Emma screamed.

"Henry, wake up!" I pleaded.

"Ma'ma," A woman said trying to pull our arms away.

"No!" Emma said, ripping her arm from the nurse's hand. "I am not going anywhere!" She let go of my arm and walked back before she could get yelled at again. 

Vick shone a light into his eyes and looked at us. "What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?" 

"He ate this," Emma said showing him the bagged pastry. "I think it's poisoned."

He looked in his mouth. "His airway is clear. Did he vomit? Was he convulsing? Did he-"

"He took a bite of that and he just collapsed!" I screamed at him.

"The boy is showing no symptom of neurotoxins so whatever is going on," He grabbed the bag from her hands. "This is not the culprit."

"Yes it is!" I screamed at him.

He shook his head at me, not wanting to argue. "What else could it be?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "That's why I'm trying to figure out."

"He's going to be okay though right?" I asked nervously.

"We just need to stabilize him because he is slipping away." I put a hand on my stomach, feeling a knot growing in my stomach. He turned to look at Emma. "Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I already told you everything now do something!" She angrily stomped over to Henry's backpack.

"I understand you're frustrated Ms. Swan. I do, but I need something to treat and right now there is no explanation. It's like-" He paused not being able to think of what to say.

"Like magic." Emma whispered. I looked over and she was holding Henry's storybook.

I walked over to her cautiously as she touched the book, jumped and then put it down. I pulled her away a little. "Do you believe?" She shook her head. "Because I do now and I know who did this."

"Then who?" She whispered.

"Where's my son?" My mother asked walking in.

Emma turned to look at her and then back at me. I nodded and Emma's face twisted into anger. "She did this." She turned around and we both grabbed her arms throwing her into a utility closet as I shut the door. "You did this!"

"What are you doing?!" She asked while fighting back. "Stop this! My son-"

"Is sick because of you!" Emma yelled pressing her against a cabinet.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"He ate the apple turnover!" I screamed at her. Emma stopped as she looked over at me, eyes wide. "I heard you and Jefferson talking."

"What?" She whispered. She looked over at Emma. "It was meant for you!'

"It's true isn't it?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true!" I screamed. "Isn't it?!" 

She leaned her head back, crying. "Yes." I put my face in my hands.

"I was leaving," Emma cried. "Why couldn't you just leave things alone?!"

"Because as long as you're alive Henry will never be mine!" I shook my head and then looked up at her, disgusted.

"He won't be any of ours if you don't fix this! Wake him up!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?"

"She used the last bit of it to get the poison apple." I cried. "Because she's a selfish bitch!"

"It was supposed to put you to sleep!" Regina yelled throwing Emma's arms off of her, ignoring my comment.

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asked in a fearful voice.

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable."

I put my hands on my head. "So he could-"

"Yes."

I ran my hands through my hair and then turned to her. "So what do we do?" 

"We need help." She began to pace. "The only other person who knows about magic in this town is-"

"Mr. Gold." Emma finished.

"And Jefferson." I included.

She chuckled. "Jefferson won't help."

"He will if I ask him."

"Rose," Emma began. "Jefferson is the one who trapped us in his mansion. The insane one."

"What?!" I asked turning to her quickly.

"Wasn't all you thought he was; was he?"

I turned to my mother with hate filling my entire body. I ran at her and began chocking her. "He wanted me back! He wanted Grace back! He would do anything to get us back! And you promised we would all have each other!"

"Okay!" Emma screamed, pulling us apart. We both stared at each other with tear filled eyes. "Obviously there is unsolved issues with the two of you, but let's get to the one person we know will help, Mr. Gold."

"Actually," Regina began. "He goes by Rumplestiltskin."

On the drive to his shop and I didn't look at Regina the entire time. I couldn't. The confirmation that everything she had done to Jefferson and I was just was too much. I hated her and she was lucky I wasn't assassinating her. When we walked in the door Mr. Gold looked up at us. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of two believers?"

"We need your help." Emma said ignoring him.

"Indeed you do. It seems our young friend has fallen quite ill." He looked over at Regina. "I told you magic comes with a price."

She shook her head. "Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

"No, you should, but alas, here we are."

"Can you help us?" I asked getting annoyed with their pointless conversation.

"Of course." He said giving a small little bow. "True love, Ms. Swan, the only thing strong enough to be transported into other realms and cure curses. Luckily for you, I happened to have bottled some."

"You bottle true love?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Funny you ask Aurora considering it is made from your hair, along with Jefferson's."

I began to think of my dreams. "When I was with James, you took his cloak and a strand of my hair."

He seemed impressed. "You remember?"

"I have dreams."

"Well," He continued. "You and Jefferson along with James and Snow have made the most powerful potion in all the realm. It was so powerful that I put the one from Snow and Charming on the parchment I used to create the dark curse.

"That's why I'm the savior." Emma said leaning forward. "That's why I can break the curse."

He pointed at her. "Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. I care about saving Henry's life."

"Which is why it's your lucky day." He turned to me. "I saved the one from Aurora and Jefferson for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch," Emma said. "So where is it?"

"Where it is isn't the problem, getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles," Regina commanded. "What do we do?"

"You and your daughter do nothing; it has to be Ms. Swan

"He's my son. It should be me."

"With absolutely no respect," I said turning to my mother. "He's her son." She seemed hurt and I rolled my eyes at her, turning back to Rumplestiltskin.

He seemed amused by our bickering. "And it has to be her. She's the product of magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I'll do it." Emma said confidently.

"Don't trust him." Regina said staring him down.

"I'd trust him over you." I said in an angry voice.

"What other choice do we have?" Emma asked ignoring our comments.

"She's right deary, what choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" I asked.

"Tell me your majesty," Rumplestiltskin asked turning to Regina. "Is our friend still in the basement?" 

"You twisted little nymph. You hid it with her?" Emma looked over at me and I shrugged. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"No, not with her, in her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma and I both asked at the same time.

"Someone you should be prepared for." He moved to a case resting on a table. "Where you're going, you're going to need this." He opened a case and a sword was resting inside.

"What is that?" Emma asked slightly scared.

"Your father's sword."

We went back to the hospital and Regina and I waited outside the room as Emma was talking to him. "Briar," She began.

"I go by Aurora now." I said turning to her angrily.

"Aurora, I did a lot of things to you." I rolled my eyes. "And I'm sorry, but I can't lose you too."

I turned to her and she was crying. "Then you should have thought about that before making everyone's life miserable."

"Aurora-"

"You're a terrible mother and I'm not surprised Henry went to find Emma." I shook my head at her. "You decided that I'd be better off in the sleeping curse than with the love of my life." I shook my head at her. "What did you even get from Wonderland that was so important you had to leave Jefferson there?!"

She sighed. "Your grandfather."

"My grandfather?" She nodded and I threw my hands in the air. "Then where is he?"

"I ripped his heart out so I could put the curse on the enchanted forest."

My mouth dropped. "Seriously?! Seriously?!"

"Say what you need to say, you've got ten minutes." Emma said coming out from his room. I shook my head at my mother and she walked into the room with Henry.

"You know where to meet?" She asked without turning to us.

"Yeah, don't be late." We left and Emma turned to me. "When did you find out?"

I chuckled a little. "After I heard my mother and the man I have been seeing in my dreams talk about magic and all the things that happened in my dream like my mother sending him to Wonderland when she knew he was the only one who could wake me from the sleeping curse."

Emma looked at me before getting into her car. "Wow." She got into the car and I followed. "We have to see August."

I turned to her quickly. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "It's kind of hard to explain." She looked confused. "Actually, on second thought I think you need to see this." I nodded. "Yeah, let's go see August."

We got to Granny's and knocked on his door. "August," I called. "Can you get up?"

"Not really."

I turned to Emma. "We need to kick the door down." 

She turned to me with her eyes wide. "Are you insane?"

I sighed. "Then I'll kick the door down." I stepped back and kicked the door open and when I got inside August was laying in bed, almost his entire body had turned into wood since I had last seen him.

Emma walked in and she looked sad. "No, what happened to you."

He smiled. "Nice work Aurora."

"Honestly, I kind of had nothing to do with it."

August smiled at Emma. "You believe."

"Yeah," she said walking over to his bed. "I do, but how do I stop this?"

"Break the curse."

"I'll try." She sat down on his bed and touched his arm. "I promise, but I have to save Henry first and I need your help.

His eyes began to grow heavy and I felt a tear fall down my face. "No you don't."

"This is all too much. I just talked to the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin and Sleeping Beauty about a quest to find magic. I can't do it August. I can't. No normal person can."

"Lucky for us," August began. "You're not normal." His neck began to grow wooden and I wanted August to stay so bad. "You can save Henry. You can save all of-" The wood had taken over and he was frozen like that.

"August," I said getting closer to him.

Emma cried for a moment and then took a deep breath, calming herself and then turning to me. "We have to save Henry."

I took a deep breath and nodded. We both turned on our heels, got out of his room and down to the car. We got to the public library and waited outside for Regina. It was nearing four in the morning when Regina showed up to unlock the door. "What is this place?" Emma asked as we walked in.

Regina turned over to her with a tired face. "Would you like a tour or should we just ge-"

"Lead the way." Emma said in an annoyed voice. There was a wall with a design made out of mirrors and when she touched her hand to it, it began to rise. "Whoa." Emma and I said at the same time. There was something that looked like an elevator and when Regina pulled the lever the doors opened.

Regina looked over at her. "Get in."

"After you." Emma said in a skeptical voice.

"It's a two man job. The elevator is hand operated. Aurora and I have to stay up here and lower you down."

"And I'm supposed to trust you."

I turned to Emma. "You have me."

She smiled and she moved closer to the elevator. "What is down there? What am I supposed to be fighting?"

"An old friend."

"Then why don't you go talk to her?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's." Emma studied Regina. "I trapped her in a different form. She doesn't want to talk to me. You have to trust me on that."

"Okay," Emma said looking back to Regina. "I'll go down there, but let's be clear about something, your majesty. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. If he dies, so do you."

"Well then, let's get on with it."

Emma got in the elevator as Regina and I stayed. She opened her mouth to say something once Emma had gotten to the floor, but I shook my head. "I don't want to talk to you." I turned to her. "I don't ever want to talk to you again."

She let out a shaky sigh and we sat there for two uncomfortable hours, well, the one hour that I was awake. I had woken up when it was a little after six in the morning when Rumplestiltskin walked in. "Hi Mr. Gold." I said.

We had just started pulling up Emma. "Hello Aurora."

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Nope," that confused me. "Just wanted to say sorry ahead of time." I felt a huge pain in my head as he wacked me with his cane and I fell backward, passing out.

When I woke up Emma was shaking me. "What's going on?" I asked as she helped me up.

"Gold knocked you unconscious to get your true love." She helped me stand up.

"Gold," I heard Regina growl. "He manipulated all of this."

"Come on." Emma said seeing if I could stand on my own. "He can't be that far." We were about to walk out of the library when Emma's phone began ringing, then Regina's and then mine. "It's the hospital." She said in a scared voice.

We ran there, forgetting about the car, forgetting about everything, only focusing on getting to Henry. We ran up the hospital steps and when we got to his room Vick came out looking sad. "We did everything we could." He said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're too late."

My face dropped and I felt silent tears began to fall then my knees began to wobble. Vick helped me stand upright and then guided me into his room. When I saw Henry laying there so lifeless and pale I lost it. Vick pulled me into a hug and I was gripping his shoulders as tight as I could afraid that if I didn't I would fall from the sobs taking over my body. "I love you Henry." I heard Emma whisper.

Suddenly I felt like a huge wind was pushing me back and a million memories flooded my head. I pulled away and looked at Vick, shocked. "Victor?" I asked.

There was a gasp and I turned around quickly to see Henry sitting up. "I love you too." Henry mumbled. "You saved me."

"You did it." I turned and saw my mother standing toward the end of the room.

Everyone was looking around the room confused and shocked. "Henry," Emma began. "What's going on?"

I smiled. "Emma," She looked up at me. "You broke the curse."

"It was true love's kiss." I looked behind me and Blue was there. The Blue Fairy.

"Blue!"

"Aurora!" She hugged me and I smiled as bright as I could.

"No, no, NO!" I turned and saw my mother standing there.

I gave her a well deserved smirk. "Your majesty, I'd find a place a hide."

"Henry," She moved closer to him "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I love you and your sister." She turned to look at me and then backed out of the room.

I was now fighting with my emotions. She's my mother, but how could I ever forgive her after all of the things she did to me. "Rose," I looked over and Henry was smiling at me.

I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Henry," I pulled away from him and cupped his face in my hands. "You're a genius." Everyone laughed and I pulled him in for a tighter hug. It was nice to hold Henry after I thought he was dead and it would be heavenly when I get to hold- "Jefferson!" I said pulling away from him.

"You have to find him." Henry said urgently.

I nodded and then my face twisted into confusion. Why was I still here? "Henry," Emma began. "What's going on here? If the curse is broken why didn't they go back?" Emma asked as if reading my mind.

"I- I don't know."

There was the sound of something dropping and I turned around to see a nurse staring blankly ahead. "Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on her with Emma and Henry following me.

I looked out the window, now sharing that same fearful gaze that she had at the dark, purple smoke falling over the town. "What is that?" Emma asked.

"It's magic," I breathed out. "It's coming."


	21. Broken

**A/N: So in season two I will be switching point of views from Aurora to Jefferson, but that should be the only two. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Enjoy!**

**Aurora:**

As quickly as the smoke appeared it disappeared. Emma turned to me. "That was magic?" I turned to her, giving her a look. "What? With the way all of you were acting you made it sound like it was the most dangerous thing on earth."

"It is the most dangerous thing on earth." A few others in the room joined me. "Look," I said running my hands through my hair. "We have to find Sn- I mean Mary Margret and David." I shook my head at their names. "So weird."

I turned to walk out the door and Emma put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "I can't see them." I looked at her confused for a moment and then I understood what she was saying. They're her parents.

"Emma," I said moving closer to her. "This is something you've been waiting your entire life for." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You are strong enough for this." I shrugged. "Besides, you already survived meeting your aunt." She chuckled and moved to hug me. I couldn't believe Emma was my niece. She was so perfect and strong. She had my hair, David's eyes and Snow's face shape. All of our best features came out to make the most beautiful girl. I pulled from her and cupped her face in my hands. "Let's go." I whispered.

I grabbed her hand and Emma, Henry and Blue were all following. We had no idea where they would be, but we thought the best place to look would be the town square. We found Granny, Ruby, Snow, David and all the dwarfs in a big group hugging. "So what do we do now?" I heard Leroy ask.

"Now I find my daughter." Snow said confidently.

I gave Emma a small smile and she returned it, took a deep breath and began. "So it's true?"

They turned around quickly and when they saw her they looked at her in wonderment and already had some tears falling down their face. Mary Margret walked toward her and cupped her face in her hands. She studied her for a moment and pulled her in for a hug. "You found us." She cried out.

I smiled at them. I was so happy that my family was finally together again. I put my hands on Henry's shoulder and he looked up at me and smiled. I turned back to the three and David approached her, so slowly with tears streaming down like she was the most fragile thing in the world his face and he put his face in her hair. It was such a beautiful moment and I was so happy for them, but couldn't help, but think Emma was uncomfortable. "Grandpa?" Henry asked looking up at David.

I began to laugh and so did Snow. "Yeah kid." David said looking over at Henry. "I guess so."

"Aurora!" Snow said coming up to me. She tackled me with a hug and I hugged her back as tight as I could.

I looked over at David. "What's up Charming?" I asked in a joking voice.

He ripped me out of Snow's grip and gave me a huge bear hug. "I've missed my little sister."

David pulled away from me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he wrapped his other arm around Henry's. "She did it." Henry said. "She saved us." 

"She saved all of us." Snow said looking at her, in that same wonderment of how much you could love someone.

"I- well-" Emma stuttered coming at loss of words.

"Then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

I turned to look over at him and then at David. "Yeah." I whispered.

"That my friend is an excellent question." David said breaking away from Henry and me and moving to Leroy.

"What was that smoke?"

"And who did this?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"And why?" 

"And what was that smoke?" They all began to ask at once.

"Magic." Blue said stepping up. "It's here."

Mary Margret moved towards Blue with a smile. "Magic?" Henry asked stepping up. "Here in Storybrooke?" She nodded. "But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way."

Blue shook her head. "No wand, no fairy dust, no magic. Things are complicated now."

"Exactly," I said with a smile. "Now can we find Jefferson?!" I asked. "The one person who actually knows a thing or two about magic?!"

"Let's go to the person who brought it here. The Queen."

Everyone began to agree and I threw my hands in the air. I just wanted to find Jefferson. "No, wait," Emma said getting everyone's attention. "It wasn't Regina."

"Then who was it?" Snow asked looking around. She turned to me. "Jefferson?" 

I shook my head. "I don't know." I put my hands to my head, getting flustered. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Jefferson do any of this? _How_ could Jefferson do any of this?"

Snow put her hand on my shoulder. "Jefferson probably didn't do this." She said reassuringly. "And if he did I'm sure he had a very good reason." I nodded and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Mr. Gold!" Emma said excitedly.

"Mr. Gold!" I said turning to her.

She nodded. "He still has your true love bottled."

I nodded. "That's how he got the magic here." Emma nodded and I turned to all the others. "Okay, so after we find Mr. Gold we are going to find Jefferson. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Okay people," I turned to them. "Let's get to Mr. Gold's shop."

We all began to walk towards his shop and Snow was staring at Emma. "Is there anything you want to ask us? I mean you probably have questions." 

"My only questions are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town?" 

"Well, shouldn't we talk about _it_ first?" Snow asked.

"What?"

"Us, your life, everything." Snow listed.

"Can we do everything maybe later like with a glass of wine or several bottles?" Thanks for making me think of Jefferson Emma.

"I know it's a lot to take in for all of us." David said grabbing Snow's hand.

"And we don't want to push, but we've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"So have I!" Emma said turning around sharply. "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be, but with all the scenarios I concocted-" She took a deep breath. "I just need some time. That's all."

I looked behind them and Dr. Whale came running out of the hospital followed by a lot of other people. "Uh, guys," I said uneasily. "Can we save the family drama for later and focus on the angry mob over there?"

Emma turned around and Archie came running up to us. "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale has whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her."

"What?!" Henry and I screamed at the same time.

"Great," Leroy whispered. "Let's watch." I turned to him and hit his shoulder. "Ow! Everyone was thinking it!" 

"We can't stoop to her level." Archie said. "No matter what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right." Henry pleaded. "Please! She's still my mom."

I sighed. "And mine."

Emma looked over at Mary Margret. "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right then magic is here and Regina might have her powers back." David said. "They could be marching into a slaughter."

We all looked at each other uneasily and then ran after the mob to try to stop either Regina or the mob. When we got to the hose Vick had pressed against the door. "Let her go!" Emma yelled. "Let her go! Let her go!" 

"Why should I listen to you?" Vick asked as I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Because I am still sheriff!"

"And because she saved you." David said moving his way up.

I moved over to Vick and pulled him back. "And because no matter what she did it does not justify killing her." I said looking right at him. I shook my head at him. "We are not murderers here."

"We're not from this world." He countered, getting closer to me.

"Well you're in it now." Emma said getting right in front of his face.

"Okay Whale," David said stepping toward him. "We're done.' 

"Back off!" He said pushing him back. "You're not my prince."

David studied him with a confused face. "Who are you Whale?"

Vick looked over at me considering I was the only person around who knew who he was and then back at David. "That's my business."

"Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell so whether or not I'm your prince is not the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margret moved towards them. "And Regina's death will not provide answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and more importantly ours." Regina smirked and I watched her, slightly nervous.

We guided her to the sheriff's station without a word from her until we locked her in a cell. "So I'm a prisoner now?"

"If the curse is broken then why didn't we go back?" David asked her.

"Because there is nothing to go back to." She said menacingly and Snow looked away. "That place is gone."

"We should get to Gold." Snow finally said.

Emma guided Henry out as the rest of us followed. We got Ruby to look after Henry and Emma dropped him off in her car as David, Snow and I waited. When I looked over she was staring at Emma with her thinking face. I sighed and hit David's arm, then pointed to Snow. He also sighed. "Don't push it Snow."

She didn't even take her eyes off of Emma. "I'm not." 

Emma came back. "You guys ready?

"We need to talk." Snow said finally. "Gold can wait, but I can't."

"Well I don't- I just- I don't want to talk." She stuttered out.

"But I do." She sighed with a smile. "You're my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking and we talked about some things we probably shouldn't have talked about. We did not know we were mother and daughter and now we do and- so- please let's talk." The way she stuttered out made me think of Emma.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I sighed. Did no one care that I wanted to talk to the love of my life also?

"We're all together, finally and I can't help, but think that you're not happy about it."

"No," Emma said looking at them apologetically. "I am, but," She sighed, trying to get her thoughts together. "Here's the thing, no matter what the circumstances I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away

"We did that to give you the best chance."

"You did it for everyone because that's who you are," She looked at all of us as she began to talk. "Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses and that's great and amazing and wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I've been alone."

"But," Snow said trying to come up with an excuse. "If we wouldn't have sent you away you would have been cursed."

"But we would have been together." She looked over at me. "All of us." She turned back to Snow. "Which curse is worse?" Snow looked beyond hurt and I could tell Emma felt sorry so she sighed. "Come on, let's just find Gold."

She walked past all of us and we watched her sighing and feeling slightly guilty. We finally got to Mr. Gold's shop and he looked up at us, unamused. "What can I do for you?

"What you can do is tell us what you did." Emma said leaning against the counter he was on the other side of.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about." David demanded.

"You double crossed Emma; you took your potion from her." Snow said with her arms crossed.

"My true love." I piped in.

"And did who knows what to this town." David finally finished.

"And worst of all you risked Henry's life."

"Well that is quite a lot of grievances Ms. Swan."

"Maybe I don't need answers; maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

He began to laugh. "Really deary?" He walked from behind the counter over to us. "Allow me to answer your questions with a few of my own." Emma crossed her arms. "Did your dear Henry survive?"

"Yeah." She said angrily.

"Is the curse broken? And let's see Ms. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? It looks like you're reunited. It looks like instead of a punch in the face I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want, what was the purple haze you brought into town?"

"You know," He did a hand gesture that reminded my greatly of Rumplestiltskin. "Magic,"

"Why?"

"Not telling." There was a loud bang and we all grabbed onto something so we wouldn't fall. A car alarm went off and we all looked at each other and Snow, David and I ran to the door to look out the small window. Lights were blowing out, wind was blowing everywhere and it seemed like the world was shaking. "That is my gift to you." I turned back to him confused. "That is going to take care of Regina."

There was more shaking so David, Snow and I grabbed onto each other. "Emma," Snow called. "Come on."

"We have to take care of this." David said looking over at her.

"We're not done." Emma said moving closer to her.

"Oh I know."

There was a car that flipped over and I put my hand on my mouth. I tried to run out there to the car, but Snow stopped me. "We have to help that person!"

"We don't have time. We'll come back for them."

Emma came walking toward us and Snow pushed me forward, but I kept looking over at the car. I wanted to help that person, but Snow was right, we could always go back.

**Jefferson:**

This had been the sixth time I drove past Mr. Gold's shop with a stuffed bunny, a tea set and Aurora's engagement ring. I knew Aurora was in there and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her yet. She would hate me. I helped hurt Henry and I saw her at the hospital. She knew I was the one who helped Regina. Would she understand that I was doing it for her and for Grace?

I didn't know which one I was more afraid to see, Aurora or Grace. I left Grace, but I was ripped from Aurora. I knew for a long time that Regina had altered everything so she wouldn't be under the sleeping curse in Storybrooke. I didn't know if it was to piss me off or because she wanted her daughter back, but for whatever reason she was alive, she was awake and I wanted her, but I wanted her to want me and if she didn't it would kill me, but I would respect her wishes.

I was passing Gold's shop for the ninth time when I saw her face and that did it. I wanted Aurora. I needed to talk to her. I needed to hold her. I needed her. I was about to stop the car when I wraith went flying right towards the windshield so I swerved and the car flipped over. I was frozen for a moment as the engine steamed from the crash. I began coughing and then tried opening the door, but it was stuck. I sighed and sat back in my seat. "I hate Storybrooke."

**Aurora:**

We ran into the sheriff's station and saw the wraith, sucking the life out of my mother. "Hey!" David yelled throwing a chair at it.

He began fighting with it and it almost cut him in half with a desk and it went back to sucking the life out of her. I remembered something Jefferson had told me about them. I rummaged through the desk and pulled out a lighter and a can of air freshener. "Over here!" I called out and I sent the fire in its direction. It staggered back and then crashed out the window and then I ran to my mother who was gasping on the ground.

"What was that thing?" Emma asked, getting closer.

"A wraith." Regina answered. "A soul sucker."

"Did you kill it?" Snow asked looking at me.

"No," I answered. "It's regenerating," I said looking out the window it had come out of. "It'll be back."

"It won't stop," Regina continued. "Until it devours its prey." She raised her hand and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Me."

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked looking up at the window.

"There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem." Snow said.

"No we don't." David said looking over at Regina. "Regina does"

"What?" Snow whispered.

"David," I pleaded.

"You want to let her die?" Emma asked.

"Why not? If it goes away we're safe."

"What a great example you're setting for your daughter there?" Regina spat out.

"No," He said moving closer to her, blazing with anger. "You don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?" David looked confused. "Gold."

Emma shook her head and turned to David. "I made a promise to Henry and she's not dying."

"If it can't be killed what do you suggest?"

"Sending it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone."

We split up, Emma staying with Regina and David, Snow and I went to get brooms to light on fire to scare it off. "I'm sorry." David said looking at me.

I shook me head. "I understand." I shrugged. "She destroyed your happiness. She does that."

"I still love you little sister." He said with a smile.

I turned to him with a smile. "And I love you big brother." Snow rolled her eyes at us with a smile and we walked into Regina's office. She had Jefferson's hat in her hands and I sighed, it made my heart hurt. I walked toward her, took the hat from her hands and held it closer to me. I looked up at them and closed my eyes. "Promise me, after we help that person in the car that we are looking for Jefferson." I opened my eyes and looked at all of their reactions. They all nodded and I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

We all walked out of the office and into the conference room behind her office, the one I was hiding in when I was listening in on her and Jefferson's conversation. "This hat will open a portal to any land, including ours. All we have to do is send the wraith in there."

I put the hat on the ground and knelt down in front of it. "I don't understand," Snow said looking at Regina. "I thought our land was gone." 

"It is," Regina continued. "But sending it into a place that doesn't exist is sending it into oblivion."

The lights began to go off and I began to spin the hat, Jefferson had taught me how to use it a few times, but it wasn't working. "Come on, come on, come on." I whispered.

"Rose," Emma said in a nervous voice.

"I'm on it." The door flew open and I looked up nervously, spinning the hat more rapidly. David began fighting it off with the broom lit on fire. Snow created a barrier by laying alcohol and David lit the line on fire. "It's not working!" I called out. "Come on, come on, come on." I whispered again.

Emma ran up to me. "What's the problem?"

"Magic is different here." I called out. I was shaking, scared beyond belief. "Come on, come on, come on." I cried out with tears now falling from my face. Emma touched my arm and the second she touched me the hat began working. I stepped back, putting a protective arm in front of Emma as the portal opened.

The wraith began going after Regina and I pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get taken, but it grabbed onto my leg as it fell into the portal. I began to fall into the portal when Emma grabbed my hand trying to stop it, but it was so strong she ended up falling through the hat with me. "NO!" I heard Snow call as she jumped in. We didn't know if we would end up in oblivion or the enchanted forest, but all I knew was that it was a step away from Jefferson.


	22. We Are Both

**A/N: Happy Halloween! So this episode is going to be mostly in Jefferson's point of view, with a little bit of Aurora at the end. Thanks for reading! You are all amazing! Enjoy and have a safe and happy Halloween!**

**Jefferson:**

The light from the morning sun shone through some of the holes in the car. All together I had probably gotten an hour of sleep. I was exhausted, hungry and cramped. I had given up on calling for help yesterday. No one was near by and no one was going to help. I had finally positioned myself so all the blood wouldn't rush to my head. I was leaning on the dashboard. It was uncomfortable, but I would rather have that than me passing out.

"What happened last night?" I heard a man from outside of the car ask.

"Help!" I tried again.

"A wraith came here to take care of Regina." Another man said.

"Help!" 

"Did it get her?"

There was no use in screaming again, if they didn't hear me now they would never hear me. "Unfortunately no, but when they were getting rid of the wraith they sent it back to the Enchanted Forest along with Snow White, Aurora Rose and Emma."

"No." I whispered.

"Wow, I hope they get back. Snow and Aurora are the only good royals left."

"Tell me about it."

"No." I whispered again. I could hear them walking away and I began hitting the car. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She couldn't be in the Enchanted Forest. She just couldn't be. She is the one thing that keeps me from loosing my sanity, my rock.

I pulled out her engagement ring from my pocket. It had ended up with me somehow after we were sent to Storybrooke and I think that was the worst thing Regina could have done. She made it seem like we were never engaged. Like she was never mine to begin with. I laid my head on the dashboard and began to cry. I would never get Aurora back. "You should have looked for me when you had the chance." A voice came out of nowhere.

I turned to my left and Aurora was sitting on the dashboard. I almost went towards her, but then realized, "You're not real."

"Of course I'm not real." She said with a smile. "Do you think that if I was real I would just be sitting on your dashboard while you're under a car?"

"Great, another reason to classify myself as mad." I mumbled. 

She shrugged. "I'm just saying, you've followed me for twenty-eight years hoping something would be different and when it finally is, when I finally remember you, you don't do anything about it."

"You would have hated me. Henry almost died because of me."

"You were trying to get Grace and I back." She said putting her hand on mine. "Jefferson, I love you, you really think I would be mad at you for trying to get us back?"

I shook my head turning away from her. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're in the Enchanted Forest. There is no way of getting you back." 

She scoffed. "Well if that's not true love I don't know what is." She said sarcastically.

I turned to her. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"You can get the hell out of this car and find me like a real man."

I shook my head. "You're a figment of my imagination right?" She nodded like it was obvious. "Then I can make you leave whenever I want."

"Jefferson, don't you dare." Aurora growled.

"Leave." I turned away and when I turned back she was gone. I sighed. I shouldn't have done that. I decided right now all I really need to do is get the hell out of this car. "Help!" I began to call again. "Help!" There was the sound of things being moved around. Things were finally starting to change in my favor. "Help!" The door was opened and my torso practically fell out. "Oh, thank you!" I looked up at my savior. "David?"

"Jefferson?"

I gave him a small smile. "Hey."

He chuckled. "It's my lucky day." I had no idea what he meant by that when he gave me his hand and pulled me out. "Because we need to talk." He clamped his hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards the closed down Granny's then sat me down at a table outside.

He pulled out my hat and I chuckled at it. For years of trying to make another and not knowing where it was I was seeing a lot of it lately, but now it was burnt and had holes all on it. "Wow, it got really banged up this time."

David looked at me uncomfortably. "Do you know what happened?" 

I looked down, playing with my hands, something Aurora once told me it is what I do when I want to avoid a subject. "Yeah, some guys were talking about it while I was under that car."

"I really am sorry."

I looked up at him, he was genuine about it. "Why? You didn't push them through."

"No, but I could have done something to keep them from being sent to the Enchanted Forest." He was so blandly moral. "Can you get me through?" I turned my head to the side. "So I can help." He clarified.

I shook my head. "No."

"Can you get them back?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he interrupted with another question. "Can you get it to work?"

That one made me chuckle, but he didn't seem amused. "If you only knew."

"Look," David said suddenly getting serious. "You had a little girl's tea set and a stuffed rabbit in your car and I remember Aurora telling me about Grace." I looked up at the sound of both of their names in the same sentence. "I have a daughter that I love too and a wife and they're out there somewhere in the Enchanted Forest or a void, I don't know, but I'm going to get them back."

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure, but I don't know if I can get there."

"It still exists?"

"I don't think that matters if we can't get there."

"So you won't help me?

"I'm a portal jumper and there's no portal and we're not friends. We only got along with each other for the sake of Aurora and Snow."

He pulled my closer to him by my scarf and stared me down. "Well I'm the closest thing to a sheriff here so I can just throw you into a cell until you figure out a way."

"Then all we'll do is both sit, stuck, two lives in our head, cursed worse than ever." He pushed me back down in my seat. "Two lives forever. Double the pain, double the suffering." I paused for a moment then threw the table at him and began running. When I looked back Red, or as she's known here Ruby, was stopping him.

I slowed to a walk when I turned back to see he was no longer following me. I smiled and when I turned back to what was right in front of me, Aurora was there. "God!" I screamed almost falling back. "You want to kill me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I took a deep breath and looked her up and down. "Are you going to let me pass?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't know. Are you going to look for me?"

"Aurora, I don't," I began to think of what to say. "I don't _deserve_ you." Her face softened a little. "That's why I'm leaving Storybrooke."

I moved past her and she stood there frozen. "What?!" She moved, trying to catch up with me. "Jefferson, you can't. You have to find me. You're the only one that can find me!"

"Get David to do it!"

"If you're not here when the real Aurora gets back it will break her heart!" 

I turned around to face her and grabbed her face in my hands. "Aurora!" She watched me with tears streaming down her face. "I can't save you." It looked like that one sentence had crushed her and that killed me more than anything. "I'm not a prince. I'm not a hero. I'm not a leader like you, Snow and David. I am the villain. I don't get the girl at the end of the book and I don't win."

"You're my hero." She cried out.

A tear had fallen down my face so I pulled her head to my lips and planted a kiss on the top of her head and then pulled her into a tight hug. "You're better off without me."

"I'm nothing without you."

I gave her head one last kiss and walked away from her. I had to keep in mind that I wasn't good for her and that I would never be good enough for her. I got another car (actually stole another car) and began driving and I wasn't the only one who wanted to get out of town. A lot of other people were leaving Storybrooke. Aurora was gone and there was no way of getting her back. Not when she was in a completely different world. "What the hell are you doing?"

I looked over in my passenger's seat fearfully and then I saw it was Aurora. I let out a deep breath. "Do you ever give a warning?" 

"You can't leave." She said looking straight forward. 

I began to rub my head. "Okay, I can't wait to hear this." I turned to her. "Why can't I leave?"

She turned to me. "Because you have to help David."

I began to chuckle. "Yeah, right, help David?" She gave me a look. "Come on, Rora."

"You're supposed to find me." She cried out. "You're supposed to be the one who doesn't give up on me."

"Aurora," I said pleading her to stop.

"You're supposed to wake me up! You're supposed to save me! You're supposed to find me!"

"I'm not good for you!" I yelled turning to her.

She turned straight forward and her eyes grew wide. "Jefferson, look out!" I looked straight ahead and the car in front of me had just stopped. I hit my breaks and swerved a little so I wouldn't hit the car.

I threw the door open and got out of the car. It was Archie whose car was in front of me.  
"Get out of the way!" He yelled at David who was standing in the bed of his truck. "We have a right to go!"

"Listen to me!" He said urgently as I leaned against the car, crossing my arms, ready to listen. "If you cross that line you are going to be lost!" What would that mean for me? I didn't have a fake life in Storybrooke. "Everyone who loves you will lose you, but there is something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories. Even bad memories are apart of it. David, Storybrooke David, was, is, weak, confused and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him, but you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either because that David reminds me of not only whom I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses and my strengths, David and the Prince. I am both. Just like you. You are both. The town is both. _We_ are both."

"I told you." Aurora whispered in my ear. "You need the good and the bad to be human." I smiled, thinking back to when she told me that. We were drinking wine in the woods towards night time, playing our game, after you answer a question you drink.

"Stay here and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want, hell, live in a shoe if you want," My smile grew wider. "Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. I will protect you; she won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we come together as we did before as we shall do again."

Everyone was quiet at first and I looked around at all the people who weren't sure of what to do. Someone had to step up. I raised my hand. "I'm in."

David looked over at me and smiled. Everyone else smiled and nodded. They all began to walk back to Storybrooke and Aurora smiled. "See, I told you were a leader."

I smiled and David climbed down from the bed of his truck and stopped at me. "I'll help you." I told him. David's smile got even wider. "On one condition." His face twisted into confusion. "If you can help me get that stupid hat to work." David laughed while nodding and then pulled me in for a hug.

We went to get Henry from Regina and she was surprisingly okay with it. When we walked down the street, shops were opening again and it made me smile. We got to Granny's, ordered burgers and began eating with Henry in between us. Henry was looking down at his food and I nudged him. "Hey," I said looking at Henry. "The Enchanted Forest exists which means we can get them back."

He nodded. "They're still alive."

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"But how do we know they survived the trip there?"

"Because I can feel it." David said. I think that was the only reason I could see Aurora because I knew she was still alive and I wanted to find her. I would find a way, come what may.

**Aurora:**

We were being pulled along (more like dragged along) by a horse with rope tied around our wrists. There was a female warrior who had taken us the second we had woken up. No one knew who she was and no one really knew where we were. There was what looked like a palace not far from us. "What is this place?" Emma asked.

"Our home." The woman said.

I turned to look at Emma. "Well that was frustratingly vague." The horse started again suddenly and I fell a little bit not expecting it at all.

After a few moments of awkward silence we were now at the palace which was surrounded my a small village. "It's like they're refugees." Snow said looking around.

"We're survivors." The woman said turning around at us sharply.

Snow and I shared a look and she picked up a pitch fork from the ground, hitting one of the soldiers with the wooden end of it. "Emma run!" I said pushing her forward as I followed.

Snow ran after us when there was a sound of a whip striking something. I turned around and Snow was on the ground, unconscious. "Mary Margret!" Emma said running to her.

I looked up at them, angry. "What did you do?" I growled out.

"Take them to the pit." The woman spat out.

The soldiers picked us up by the arms and began to carry us into what seemed to be an underground cage. They threw Emma in and then me then threw and unconscious Snow in. "Be careful!" I screamed at them.

Emma moved to Snow and began to shake her as they shut the cage door in my face. "Can you hear me?" I turned back to look at them.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"A friend." She came into the light and we got a good look at her face. "My name is Cora." My mouth dropped at the sound of her name. My evil grandmother was sharing a cell with me, my sister and my niece. This would be an interesting return to the Enchanted Forest.


	23. Lady of the Lake Part One

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being really long so I am splitting it into two and this is part one. Part two should be up in a few minutes. This is one of my favorite episodes so enjoy!**

**Aurora:**

Against my better judgment Emma asked Cora to look after Mary Margret (or Snow. I didn't really know what to call her). "She's gonna be okay?" I asked with my arms crossed.

She turned to me and smiled. She looked nice, but at one point in time I thought my mother loved my father, Snow and I more than anything in the world. "She'll be fine." She moved closer to me. "So you're my granddaughter?"

I nodded and stepped back so she wouldn't get closer. "What is this place?" Emma asked.

"A little island that our captors like to think of as their haven."

"Haven?" Emma asked. "From what?"

"The world is dangerous." She said with a shrug. "What's left of it anyway."

"They can't keep us in here. We didn't do anything wrong?"

"Yeah," I said looking up at the opening to the cave. "The Enchanted Forest isn't all that big on the balance system."

"I didn't do anything wrong either."

"I find that very hard to believe." I spat out.

She looked at me, hurt and then at Emma. "You're from over there aren't you?" She studied out clothes and then looked at Emma's face. "How'd you get back?"

"Don't answer that." I said looking at Emma. I turned back to Cora. "Don't answer anything she asks you."

"Emma," I turned around and Snow was now awake.

"Oh Snow," Cora said. "You're awake, I'm so relieved."

Snow pushed Emma and I back. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

"Oh Snow," Cora said advancing towards her. Snow pushed us back and I had a protective arm in front of Emma. "Sweet Snow, please believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help."

"Let's hear her out." Emma whispered.

"Emma." Snow said sternly. Cora was staring at us with that same smile.

"Okay," Emma said moving to Snow's ear. "Right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?"

"My son, I kind of share him with Regina." I turned around to look at Emma. "It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her!" I practically screamed at Emma.

"Enough," A voice came from above. We looked up and a man had just lowered a rope for us. "Our leaders request an audience."

I was the first to climb up the rope because this first meeting with my big bad grandmother was getting kind of awkward. Snow followed and finally Emma. When we were walking Snow turned to Emma. "Why can't you just listen to me?" Here we go.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could have handled her."

"Cora? I'm not so sure. I've lived here Emma. I know this world and its dangers." Snow and Emma were just too alike.

"Wait here." The man commanded.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" Emma asked turning to Snow. "Because you thought I was helpless here?" 

"No," She said with a smile. "I came through to be with you."

I sighed and looked behind me. There was that tan face and small beard I hadn't seen in twenty nine years. "Phillip?"

And following him was another face I hadn't seen in a while. "Lance-a-lot?" Snow asked.

We both ran to our old friends and embraced them. When I pulled away I looked at Phillip's face. "Aurora, I haven't seen you in ages." He said excitedly.

In grabbed his face in my hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Who is this?" The woman soldier who escorted us to the camp asked coming forward.

"Mulan," Phillip began. My mouth dropped at the sound of her name and I turned to Phillip. "I would like you to meet my great friend Aurora."

"Oh my goodness," Mulan said quickly, bowing. "Your majesty I had no idea-" 

I got down on the ground next to her, grabbing her hands and smiling. "It is completely fine. You were doing what you thought was right. I don't blame you." I helped her up. "Anyway, I have heard a lot about you." I turned to Phillip. "She's even more gorgeous than you said." She blushed and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"If I would have known you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back," Lance-a-Lot began. "I never would have locked you in that hole. Please forgive me?"

"Forgive both of us." Phillip said looking at me.

I nodded. "Already forgotten."

"Lance-a-Lot?" Emma asked. "Prince Phillip? Really?"

"He's an old friend." I said moving to hug him.

"We can trust them." Snow said. Snow quickly introduced him to Emma and I introduced Emma to Phillip.

After all of our introductions we sat down for a meal. "What the hell is that?" Emma asked as they sat down food in front of us.

"Part lion, part serpent and part goat. It was all our hunting party couldn't bring back."

"Like turducken?" Emma asked studying it.

"I don't understand." Snow said turning to Lance-a-Lot. "We were told this land didn't exist anymore." She turned to Phillip. "How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery," Lance-a-Lot began. "The curse struck and when the smoke cleared most of us had been torn from this land, but us in this particular region were left here. We don't know how or why.

Phillip turned to me. "Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood, but worry not. You're safe here."

"We can't stay." Snow said shaking her head. "My husband is back there. Emma's son, my grandson,"

"Jefferson," I said looking at Phillip.

He placed his hand on mine. "I am so sorry Aurora."

"I need to get back to him." I said. "Can you help us get to a portal?

"Leaving is unwise," Lance-a-Lot said. "The Enchanted Forest isn't how you remember it. The ogres have returned."

I turned to look at Phillip with my eyes wide. "Ogres?" Emma asked. "As in Fe-Fi-Foe-Fum?"

"Those would be giants." I whispered to Emma. She turned to me as if to ask if I was serious.

"Ogres are far worse." Lance-a-Lot told Emma. "And that's why we live here on this island where it's safe. Please Snow," He said turning to her. "Stay here. There are no portals left."

"I might know of one."

My eyes grew wide. "You do?" I asked turning to her.

"Where?" Lance-a-Lot asked. He seemed way too intrigued.

Snow shook her head. "Cora is here. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore." Lance-a-Lot said angrily. I turned to look at Phillip and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion. "The curse stripped her of he powers, but given her reputation we have kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless," I said as he turned to me. "We're not taking chances."

"I may have a way." Snow said reaching across the table to grab Lance-a-Lot's hand. "Let us go."

"We'll allow it, but on one condition." Phillip said as Lance-a-Lot looked over at him like he was upset that he had agreed. "You let Mulan and I accompany you."

"Deal." I said smiling at him from across the table. "We have a lot to catch up on anyway." Phillip smiled at me and I forgot how great we were as friends.

_I began walking towards my carriage with Phillip following. He was getting really annoying lately. "You know we're engaged." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "You're going to have to talk to me sometime."_

"_I really don't want to." I said as I put one of my sacks in the back of the carriage._

"_Aurora," He said turning me around by the shoulders. "You leave everyday, all day and no one knows where except your few trusted guards. You have to open up to _someone_. You have to tell _someone_ where you're going and we're going to be married one day." I scoffed and I saw his eyebrow twitched, something I noticed only happened when he was angry. "Like it or not we will be married for our kingdoms and you're going to have to trust me one day."_

"_Marriage isn't about trusting each other, it's about alliances."_

"_Not in my book."_

_I took a deep breath. I hated to admit it, but Phillip was a nice guy. Why couldn't he just be a jerk? I pushed my sack into his chest. "If you're coming with me you have to promise not to tell a soul about our journey."_

_He put his hand to his heart. "I promise."_

"_Good." I said opening the door to the carriage. "You're loading the rest of it."_

We walked to a case full of weapons that was towards the back of the village. "Choose wisely." Phillip told us.

"Oh," I sighed with a smile as I picked up the bow and arrow. "I forgot how much I love these things."

"Where's my gun?" Emma asked patting her pants. "I wasn't it back"

Mulan pulled it out of her pocket and began to study it, along with Phillip. "Is it magic?" She asked.

Emma took it from her. "It depends on who's using it."

"Let's walk." Mulan said. "It'll be dark soon."

Mulan and Phillip walked ahead as Snow, Emma and I stayed back. "So what's this portal you're talking about?" I asked.

"The wardrobe." Snow whispered.

"The wardrobe?" Emma asked. "Like _the _wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?"

"You really think it can get us back to Storybrooke?" I asked. I was put under the curse before I could even get a chance to see the wardrobe or even find out the plan about the wardrobe.

"I don't know. First we have to see if it survived the curse and then we'll see about making it work."

"Where is it?" Emma asked. 

"My place." I smiled at the sound of that sentence. "Wanna see where you're from Emma? That's right, we're going home."

**Jefferson:**

I was sitting at the harbor, studying the flyer Grace had put up. It had a picture of what was supposed to be my face, but honestly looked nothing like me. Grace was never a good drawer, but she tried. She was smart though. So smart. "Wow," A voice said. I rolled my eyes at the sound of it. "So you're just sitting here while she's out there looking for you? That's a good way to show you care."

I turned over to see Aurora sitting there and smiling. "You know I'm starting to miss you less."

"Why aren't you finding Grace?" 

I shook my head. "I don't want to."

"Yes you do." She said nodding.

"You know you're actually really annoying."

She gave me a smile and shrugged. "How else am I supposed to get my point across?" She looked off at the sunrise with the morning sun making her golden hair glisten. "Besides I am your subconscious so you're the reason why I'm so annoying." She turned back to me with a smile.

"So now you want me to find Grace?" I asked leaning forward, still looking at the picture.

"No," She said moving closer to me and grabbing my arm. "You want you to find Grace."

I shook my head. "I can't."

She nodded. "Yes you can." She moved her head so she could get a better look at my face and crossed her legs so she could be closer to me. "You're afraid that she's going to be angry?"

I nodded. "I don't think I'd be able to take it if she rejected me." My voice was hoarse and she rubbed my back. "I can't."

"She won't reject you if she's the one putting up the flyers." I leaned back into the bench. It made sense, but I was still afraid.

"Jefferson," Henry said walking up to me. I looked over at him and he sat down next to me. I looked to my left and Aurora was no longer there so I turned my attention back to Henry. "There has to be something we can do to the hat to make it work."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm the wrong person to be talking to kid. Ask your mother. From what I understand she knows how to use the magic here. I already told your grandfather that I would help, but I don't think the hat is the answer. Maybe Regina has something in that vault of hers."

"Her vault? Its here is Storybrooke?"

I shook my head. Henry sure did ask a lot of questions. "It's none of my business. Talk to her."

"What's that?" He said looking at the picture. I quickly folded it and put it back in my jacket pocket. "Your daughter is looking for you isn't she?" I looked away form him. "I read your story I know how you, Grace and Aurora were separated." I closed my eyes at the sound of their names and the day where it all went wrong. "Why are you here? She's at school."

I shook my head and stood up. "I have to go home kid

"She probably wants to see you." He said standing in front of me.

I shook my head, trying not to get angry. "Get out of my way."

"Why aren't you trying to find her?" He practically screamed at me.

I got down on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders. "Because I left her," I let out a shaky breath. "And she'll hate me."

"How do you know that?" He countered. He reminded me of a mix of Aurora and David.

I shook my head and stood up. "I was on my way, but then fate reminded me I shouldn't."

"You should." I looked down at him again. "I've been left too. Anything is better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst."

I sighed, looked down at him and smiled. "You know you're a lot like Aurora."

"Well," He said with a smile. "We are related." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He was a cute kid.

**Aurora:**

"This'll do." Mulan told us. "We'll take a break here. We just need to find water, collect firewood."

"If we're hiding form ogres maybe we shouldn't start a fire." Emma said with a shrug.

"Ogres are blind." Snow and I said at the same time. "They hunt by smell alone." Snow finished.

"Right," She said looking at us, annoyed. "Because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"Look," Snow said pulling her away a little. "I know you're out of your element-"

"I'm fine." Emma sounded like she was trying to prove she could handle it. Why she wanted to prove she could, I don't know.

"Right," Snow said with a smile. "But maybe you should stay here while we get food and water, guard the camp site."

"You mean the big empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place." Snow sighed. "We'll be right back." Snow and I went one way to get firewood and Mulan and Phillip the other for water and food. Snow turned to me after a while. "Well, motherhood is awesome."

I chuckled. "Yeah, engagement is pretty awesome too." And then I remembered something. "I don't even have my ring." I said staring at my empty left hand. I pulled my hand closer and sighed. "And my ring was so pretty."

She smiled at me and then grew serious, stopping, looking around to see if Phillip or Mulan were anywhere around. "Lance-a-Lot was acting really weird."

"Yeah," I said nodding. "Phillip was confused by it too."

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know yet."

_The carriage stopped and Phillip turned to me, confused. "Why are we stopping at this cabin?" I was about to answer when an arrow went flying through the carriage. "Get down!" He yelled as he covered me. There was commotion from the outside and when it finally stopped I picked my head up. "What the hell was that?"  
_

"_Something's wrong!" I yelled as I threw open the door. _

_I looked around and there were King George's men lying around, dead. "Mother!" I looked up at Charming was running over to his mother._

"_Oh my god." I whispered running after them. He grabbed her as she fell to the ground and I heard Phillip running after me. "Phillip," I said turning to him when we got there. "Do you have anything to help?"_

_He pulled out a rag. "I have this," He looked at her. "You have to keep pressure on the wound."  
_

"_Aurora!" I heard Jefferson call out fearfully._

_I looked up and ran to him. "Jefferson!"_

_I hugged him tightly as he kissed my hair. "I saw you all crowded around and I thought something might have happened to you."_

"_I' fine." I assured him._

_We pulled away and he looked over. Snow and Lance-a-Lot of all people had now joined the group of people. "What happened?"_

_I turned to him. "Charming's mother was hurt."_

"_Oh no." He whispered as we ran over to her._

_They had just pulled the arrow out of her and Lance-a-Lot was studying it. "It's poisoned." He said looking at it._

_Jefferson and I shared a fearful look that was only visible to the two of us, but Charming just smiled. "Then we find an antidote."_

"_Or the fairies," Snow said hopefully. "They can help us."_

"_No," Lance-a-Lot said quickly. "It is going to take something stronger than fairy dust."_

_His mother looked frightened so I smiled down at her and began petting her hair to soothe her. "Lake Nostos." Charming said quickly. "I've been there before. Its water has powerful magical properties. I've seen them turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It isn't far. A day's journey at most."_

"_I'll prepare a wagon." Lance-a-Lot said quickly._

"_I'll go with you." Phillip said standing up to join him. I think that was the first time Jefferson actually noticed him because he had to do a double take. I was in trouble. _


	24. Lady of the Lake Part Two

**A/N: Here is part two! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews you guys have given me. They mean so much. Enjoy!**

_We got the wagon together quickly and I began loading things on it. "So this is what you've been doing all day?" Phillip said as he put his sword on it. "Helping your banished sister and her banished lover?" He studied Jefferson who was helping Charming's mother. He knew his way around herbs and spices and he would be able to ease the pain a little. "With your secret lover who is the man who saved your life while I was trying to capture you in the woods." I turned to him a little shocked and he smiled at me. "I'm not as dumb as you think Aurora."_

"_Okay," I said with a smile. "I have a secret lover. Happy?" He began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" His laughter was causing me to smile._

"_Oh come on," He sat down on the wagon. "You think I really want to marry you?"_

_I blinked a little. He also had a secret lover. "Really?" I asked sitting down next to him. He nodded. "What's her name?"  
_

_He smiled. "Mulan. She's a warrior for my kingdom. She helped me with a rather odd situation," I raised my brow and when he noticed it he shook his head. "It's a long story. And then we went on a journey together and we-"_

"_Fell in love." I finished._

_He nodded. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but-"_

_I smiled, nodding. "It just happened." He raised a brow at me. "You really think I meant to fall in love with Jefferson?"_

"_So," He sighed. "We're both in love with two completely different people and we're both engaged to be married."_

"_Yup." I said popping the P._

_We got Charming's mother, whose name I learned was Ruth, on the wagon and began our journey. "What is he doing here?" Jefferson asked me._

"_You know, you have a problem with whispering." He gave me a look and I shrugged. "He wanted to know what I was doing everyday."_

"_So you brought him along? How do you know he's not going to tell your mother?"_

_I studied him. He was walking ahead with Charming and Lance-a-Lot. "He's actually not that bad."_

"_You know," Phillip said turning around. "I can hear everything you two are saying." _

_I turned to look at Jefferson with a smirk. "Don't look at me like that." He said with an eye roll._

_I smiled and put my arm around him. "Go talk to him." I whispered in his ear._

"_Yeah, because I'm just dying to talk to my girlfriend's fiancé." He said sarcastically._

"_It won't be as bad as you think." He gave me a look. "Just do it." I said pushing him forward._

_They began talking and they actually seemed to be getting along. Snow and I began joking about it when Charming turned around. "We're going to scout ahead." We both looked up at them. "It shouldn't take long." We nodded and all the men walked ahead._

_Ruth began to cry from the pain and Snow put a towel on her head, wiping away the sweat. "Thank you." She said with a smile._

_Snow shook her head. "It's the least I can do, make you comfortable."_

"_No." Ruth said shaking her head. "For giving my son something to believe in." I smiled at Snow. "All he's ever dreamt of is having a wife and a son." Snow began to look down and I was confused by it. "Fret not, it could be a daughter, but believe me, all that matters is that it's healthy." Snow sighed and looked away. "Let me show you something." She went to her neck and began to take off her necklace, but she was struggling so I helped her. She smiled at me. "Thank you dear." She turned to Snow. "My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your first born even before you are with child."_

"_And it works?"_

"_It did with my boys." She turned to the necklace. "If it swings north to south it's a boy, east to west, it's a girl." Snow nodded. "Shall we?" Snow looked frightened and I had no idea why. She should be excited. I was. "Just between us."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea."  
_

"_I'll go first." I said looking at Snow, hoping that would help a little. _

_Ruth excitedly grabbed my hand and I was excited too. I wanted to know what our first born child would be. What Jefferson's child would be. She held it over my palm and it swung north to south. I smiled. "It's a boy." She said smiling at me._

"_I'll hold you to that." I said with a smile._

_I turned to Snow and she reluctantly put her hand out. When she put the necklace over her palm it didn't move at all. Ruth and I looked at each other and then back at Snow. "Don't worry," Ruth said. "It's just a silly superstition." Snow began to breathe heavily and I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked sad. "What's wrong child?" Ruth grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "You can tell me anything Snow."_

"_It's the king." She said in a small voice. "When he captured me he cursed me," She closed her eyes. "So that I could never have children."_

_I looked at Snow sympathetically and Ruth just smiled at her. "Worry not; if the water from Lake Nostos can heal me it should be able to do the same for you."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

_Ruth smiled at her. "You are going to be a wonderful mother." And I squeezed Snow's shoulder to tell her that I felt the same way._

_The men came back and we continued a short way until we got to a dry area. "We're going to be right back." Snow told Ruth. We walked toward the men who were looking around. "Where's the lake?"_

"_You're looking at it." Charming said. My eyes grew wide and I turned to Jefferson. "It's gone."_

We had all begun walking again and I walked with Phillip explaining everything that had happened to us in Storybrooke. He sighed when I was done. "Well Henry sounds like a smart kid." I laughed and then he put his hand on my arm. "And I'm sure Jefferson had you in mind when he was helping Regina." I nodded. "He loves you and I'm pretty sure he would go insane if he had to live twenty eight years without you."

I shrugged. "Twenty nine technically if you count the year I was asleep."

"Up here." Mulan called out. We hurried up to join Snow, Mulan and Emma as they were looking over a ridge where I saw my home.

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Snow said. "That's our home."

It was so strange to see it so dark. The palace was like a beacon. It was always lit and now it was dark and barren.

**Jefferson:**

I was at Aurora and Snow's apartment when Regina called and I was the only one around to answer. Apparently Henry was supposed to meet her for lunch and he never showed and I had a good feeling that after our talk this morning he went to her vault. When I got there he had just opened up a box that was filled with two snakes. I ran over quickly as he fell back and slammed it shut. I looked at him and sighed realizing if I wasn't there when I was he would be dead. "You need to learn not to listen to me." I moved to help him up. "Are you alright?" 

"How did you know I was down here?"

"Your mom said you asked her to lunch and when you stood her up she checked her office, noticed her keys were missing and called me and remembered our talk earlier."

"My mom called you?"

"Okay," I said getting down on my knees so I could be eye level with him. "She called the apartment and I was there." I grabbed his shoulders and looked at his face. "Henry, what were you thinking?" 

He shook his head. "I just want them back." I looked at him sympathetically. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them riding horses, learning how to sword fight."

"I know." I said stroking his hair. "I know, and it's okay because we are going to find them, together." I stood up and put the box back where it belonged. "You have to get to school and," I paused. "I have a daughter to talk to." Henry's eyes grew wide and he smiled as I guided him out of the door.

_Aurora and I pulled the horses into the dry barren lake. "This is my fault." We heard James say. "I killed the siren that lived here. That's why the lake is dry."_

"_You needn't worry." Lance-a-Lot said. "My mother raised me by a lake. There may be water near by; you just need to know where to look."_

_Aurora moved to go be with Ruth and Snow as I joined Phillip in looking for the water. "You don't need to worry." Phillip said looking at me._

"_Why should I worry? My mother is long gone."_

"_No," Phillip said moving towards me. "About Aurora." I looked over at her. Her blonde hair was falling down her back in lose curls all held back by her crown. She was so beautiful. "I will sneak you into the palace myself when it comes time to break the curse." _

_I looked over at him confused. "You would do that?"_

_He nodded. "She doesn't love me and she loves you and I would hate to see a great girl like Aurora spend the rest of her life under a sleeping curse because she didn't fall in love with a prince." He smiled at me. "Aurora really does love you." I looked back at her and smiled. "You can see it in her eyes."_

"_Thank you Phillip."_

"_You found it?!" I heard James scream. We ran over to him and it was one sip out of a shell. "Enough to heal my mother." He said looking down on it. Lace-a-Lot put the water in a canteen and we ran to Ruth. "Mother!" James called out. "There is magic here yet. Here," He handed the canteen to her and Aurora took my hand. "Drink." She drank the water and Aurora hugged me as James embraced Lance-a-Lot. After the embraces we turned back to Ruth, but she wasn't getting better. "Why isn't it working?"_

"_Wounds take time to heal." I said trying to assure him._

_He shook his head. "When I used the magic here before it worked instantly. There wasn't enough water." He turned around and began to run off. "We need more."_

"_Son," She called after him. "Stop." Aurora grabbed my hand again and I pulled her closer to me. We both knew what was going to happen as James jogged back to his mother. "There's no-no more magic here and I don't want to spend my last moments this way."_

_He stroked her face with his hand, his face twisting into sadness. "This is all my fault, I am so sorry."_

"_For what?" She asked. "Being happy? Finding your true love?" She asked looking over at Snow. "For your happiness I would gladly give my life." She grabbed his hands and smiled at him. "My only regret is that I won't live to see you marry Sn-Sno-"_

_James stroked her face again and shushed her because he didn't want her to waste her last breaths on words. "Yes you will." Snow whispered to her. She looked over at Lance-a-Lot. "Does a disgraced member from the round table and a prince have the power to perform a wedding?"_

_He and Phillip both nodded. "It would be my honor." Lance-a-Lot answered._

"_I'll pick some flowers." I said._

"_And I'll find a near location." Aurora said as we all ran off._

_Aurora found a place where two tree branches met overhead and I gave Snow her bouquet. As Phillip and Lance-a-Lot stood in front performing the ceremony Aurora and I were the best man and maid of honor. "In my kingdom," Lance-a-Lot began. "There is legend of a cup that has the power to grant eternal life."_

"_And so may the love between you always be strong, true and eternal." Phillip continued. I looked at Aurora who was watching excitedly and smiled. I couldn't wait to do this with her. When she saw I was staring at her she pointed to Snow and James with her bouquet of flowers. When I looked Snow and James shared a kiss. When they pulled away we all looked up at Ruth, but she was pale and she wasn't moving._

_Aurora moved over to me as Snow and James ran up to her. "Goodbye mother."_

**Aurora:**

When we got into the palace I immediately went to my room which was right across from what was supposed to be Emma's nursery as Mulan and Phillip stood outside to stand guard. It still looked the same. I stroked the railing to my bed and smiled. I hadn't been there for so long. I began to cry at the sight of my room. It was where I played with Snow on a rainy day, where I scribbled in my diary about the cutest guard we had and eventually Jefferson. I wanted to live in this room with Jefferson and Grace would be right next to us in a room of her own. And I wanted to have Jefferson's son in this palace. _My_ son.

I began to hear commotion from the other room so I wiped my tears away quickly and ran to the other room, but right when I got there a force pushed me back and when I looked up from the ground I saw it was Cora. She moved toward Snow who she had trapped up against a wall. "Thank you Snow. I have been looking for a way over there for so long." Emma tried to go after her, but she made a carpet wrap around her legs and knock her down. "I never thought the person to help me find it would be you?"

"Why?" Snow breathed out. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter, it's been too long and you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry." I looked over at Emma was lighting the wardrobe on fire. "No!" Cora yelled going toward it. She got the fire with magic and was about to throw it at Emma when Phillip jumped in front of her blocking the fire with his sword. "We're not done." She said looking at Snow before disappearing in purple smoke and letting Snow down. Mulan helped me up and I looked at the burning wardrobe. We weren't getting home anytime soon.

_Jefferson, Lance-a-Lot, Phillip and I all moved to where Charming and Snow were standing and he was reaching for something out of his pocket. "Here, this belonged to her. She would want you to have it." He pulled out the necklace that Ruth showed us. "She said it can tell what the sex of your child could be."_

_My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped as he grabbed her hand. He couldn't find out this way. "Please don't."_

"_It's just a superstition." It was already above her hand and it was moving east to west. _

"_There's something I need to tell you." She said quickly._

"_Snow," I said. She looked over at me and then at where I was looking. _

_She smiled. "We're going to have a child."_

"_What?!" He asked confused._

_I smiled at he turned to me confused. "We're going to have a child." She said again._

"_Is there something I need to know?" I began to laugh with delight and so was Snow. Jefferson was looking at us back and forth, confused, but still smiling._

_She shook her head. "I mean someday."_

"_Of course." Charming said smiling at her. "What does it say it's going to be? It's going to be a boy right? I can never remember which direction means what."_

_She stopped it from spinning and smiled at him. "It'll be a surprise."_

_After Charming left to go regroup the army Jefferson moved toward Snow. "Let's find out what our child is going to be." _

"_Oh no." I said grabbing his arms to stop him. "It's going to be a surprise."_

_He looked at me quizzically. "How do I know you didn't already check?"_

_I shrugged. "You don't. I'm afraid you are just going to have to trust me."_

_He pulled me in and kissed me and I kissed back. I loved Jefferson so much and I couldn't wait to have our son. "I love you." He whispered._

_I nodded. "I love you." I grabbed his hand. "Now let's go help Charming."_

"_Why must you call him Charming?" He asked as we walked away._

_I shrugged. "I like it. Why? Do you want me to call him James?"_

"_I'd like that."_

_I smiled and nodded. "I'll call him James then."_

"Lance-a-Lot was one of the bravest knights I ever knew." Snow said after she told me about everything happened.

"How could I be so blind?" Phillip asked. "How could I not see it was Cora?"

"Let's be fair," Emma said. "The whole shape shifting thing threw me too."

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth." Mulan said. "That Lance-a-Lot was cut down by a terrible villain and he died an honorable death."

"Cora is still out there. We need to protect what's left of the kingdom." Phillip said.

Snow nodded. "But we still have to find a way to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you." Mulan said stepping forward.

Mulan and Phillip walked out and we were about to follow when Emma turned to us. "I'm sorry I torched our ride home. I just couldn't let her get to Henry."

Snow nodded. "You have to put Henry first."

"Rose," Emma said looking at me. "Can you give us a second?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I walked out and I looked over at was my room one last time. It was home and I wanted it back, but I had to close that chapter of my life and walk into my new one. Maybe I was never supposed to come back to it, maybe I was always supposed to go forward and make a new home with Jefferson and Grace. A better home and a better life.

**Jefferson:**

School had just let out and Grace was getting off the bus to go home. I was hiding behind one of the poles nearby. "Come on." Aurora whispered in my ear. "I know it's scary, but you'll be okay." She smiled. "You'll be better than okay." I walked forward as she stepped off the bus and Aurora followed now standing right next to me. "Just think of her face, her beautiful, perfect face and say-"

"Grace!"

She stopped walking and Aurora smiled. "I told you could do it." She turned around and looked right at me. Aurora smiled and put a hand to her mouth. "She's even more beautiful than I remember."

She was right. She was beyond beautiful. I watched her nervously. I had no idea what she was going to do. Then she smiled and ran to me. "Papa!" I got down on my knees to her level and hugged her. I gasped when her body _finally_ connected with mine in an embrace. "You found me. I knew you would."

Silent tears of joy began to fall down my face and Aurora got down on her knees and began running her hands through my hair. She put her mouth in my ear and I could smell her, even if she wasn't there. "I love you Jefferson." More tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Find me." 

I picked up Grace and we began to walk home. I was going to find Aurora because I love her. I know I don't deserve her, but that's what makes us so good for each other. She's good and I'm bad. We balance. She makes me better in every single way and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's my mushroom and my everything.


	25. The Doctor

**Aurora:**

"Are you sure about this?" Phillip asked turning around to Emma, Snow and I. "I'm not a very good liar."

"Oh I know." I said. "You almost told my mother, the Evil Queen, that I wasn't willing to marry you."

He shrugged. "That wasn't really a secret."

I shrugged. He had a point. "It's not really lying." Snow said. "Lance-a-Lot did die an honorable death and Cora did escape, all true."

"Just leave the particulars to us." Emma continued. "We don't need to cause unnecessary panic for your people."

Phillip turned around and began walking backwards to talk with us. "I'm not sure-"

"Wait," Mulan began. We all turned to look at her. "We always have someone guarding the entrance."

Phillip's eyes grew wide and studied the empty watch tower. He half turned his head to us as he and Mulan began guiding the way. "Stay close."

When we got to the village almost everyone there was lying dead. "Oh my god." I whispered. Everyone was looking around terrified, not sure what to think.

"We need to check for survivors." Phillip instructed.

Mulan and Phillip began checking all the huts as Emma, Snow and I checked outside. I felt like I was standing in graveyard and I was completely silent. I turned to Emma and moved to her ear. "I've never seen so many dead bodies in my life."

She turned to me. "You were a princess."

I gave her an angry look. "And you're telling me you've seen an entire massacre before?" 

She looked like she was about to argue so I crossed my arms. "Let's just keep searching."

"This can't be." Mulan said coming from one of the huts. "We were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" 

Snow was studying one of the dead bodies so I moved closer to her. "Ogres didn't do this." She whispered.

My face turned into confusion. "What?"

"Cora did this." She said louder. "The hearts were ripped out this her magic, twisted and evil." She turned to Phillip and Mulan. "We have to stop her."

"We're too late." Mulan said in a soft voice still looking at all the bodies, still terrified. "She killed them. She killed all of them."

Snow turned to her sharply. "We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!"

"Hey!" We all looked over and Emma was looking at someone on the ground. "Hey! Look!"

We all moved over to her and saw a hand wiggling under the bodies. "There's someone under there!" I yelled as I got to my knees and began moving the dead bodies around so I could get to the man who was yelling for help. "He's alive." I whispered to myself.

"It's okay," Snow said as he blocked the sun out of his face. "You're safe. We won't hurt you."

"Thank you." He breathed out. "Thank you."

**Jefferson:**

I walked over to Granny's diner in the same sweaty clothes I was wearing to mine to talk to David, but right when I got to the diner I saw Victor. This would be fun. "Hey Vick," I said stopping him and putting my arm around him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He studied my confused and then I punched him the face as he fell over.

"What the hell was that for?" He said grabbing his face.

"For sleeping with my fiancé."

He stood back up and looked angry. "We were cursed!" 

"Don't care." I said shaking my head. "Especially since you practically forced yourself on her."

"Jefferson." David said clamping his hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just the person I wanted to see." I said excitedly. I stepped over Vick and he walked around him. "So look," I began turning to David. "You've had me in the mines everyday searching for fairy dust and then at three I pick up Grace and we spend time at home and I'm not complaining about the last part, but I would actually like to do something."

David studied me confused. "You've been at the mines. That's the only thing we can use to find magic."

"I don't think we need to find magic, I think we need to learn how to use magic here."

He turned to me a little worried. "Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean," He put a hand out towards me as if showing no offence. "You saw what magic does to Regina, what if magic does the same thing to you?"

I stopped walking. "Are you saying I'm bad?"

"No." He said immediately. "I'm not saying that at all, but I've seen magic change people."

I shook my head. "Magic won't change me, especially if I'm using it to find Aurora." I thought for a moment of what to say next. "She's kind of like my anchor." He smiled at me and I shrugged. "She keeps me good and channeling all my energy into finding her will keep me good."

David nodded and smiled at me. "Then let's learn how to use magic here." I smiled at him and we began walking to Aurora and Snow's apartment and as he was shooting off ideas I thought back to when magic did make me bad.

_It had been a week since I left the enchanted forest and I was finally back and the first thing I wanted to do was get to a bar, but I needed to take care of business first and who knew how long that would take. I had just gotten into Rumplestiltskin's castle and was climbing up the stairs. When I walked in the Queen was there. The one Rumple told me about. "I'm sorry, but transcending death is even beyond my reach."_

"_I thought," I began as they both turned to look at me. "Nothing was beyond your reach." I said with a hand gesture to imitate him. "Busy?" I asked looking at the Queen and then him. I was really hoping he was. "Should I-" I made a hand gesture at the door and stepping back a little. _

"_No, no." He said with one of his elaborate hand gestures. "Nothing important going on in here."_

_I moved toward him and began to go through my sack. "Rumplestiltskin," The Queen began. _

"_Ignore her." He told me with a wink that she didn't see, telling me she was the one I needed to manipulate._

_I pulled out the crystal ball from my sack. "I got what you wanted."_

_He seemed unimpressed. "What about the snippets?"_

"_Oh," I said remembering. "I couldn't find them, heard talk they've already been moved to another land."_

"_That's what I needed to get to that other land." He seemed to be getting angry. I didn't know if it was the fact that what he wanted was impossible or my lack of not caring. Or was the fact that I don't care what he liked most about me?_

_There was the sound of the girl dropping something and I looked at her annoyed and then back at Rumplestiltskin "Well if you come with me and my hat I think we can work something out."_

"_No," He sighed. "Your _hat _only transports through magical lands I need to get to a land without magic."_

"_A land without magic?" I scoffed. "Why would anyone want that?"_

"_My business."_

_I shrugged. It wasn't my problem. "Do you want the ball or not?"_

_He thought about it for a moment. "Yes." He took it out of my hands and I waited for my payment. "Now help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate." I gave him a small bow and moved to the gold, putting as much as fit in. "Oh and you," He said to the Queen. I think her name was Regina. "You can show yourself out, we're through. Go take care of that young daughter of yours." Right, I forgot about the princess. What was her name? Something Rose._

"_So that's it?" She asked in a small voice. Her voice was so innocent it made me roll my eyes. "You're not going to teach me anymore?"  
_

"_Not while you're harboring foolish notions of bringing people back form the dead. So long you live in the past you'll never find your future." I shrugged. It was good advice. "Teaching you was a waste of time."_

_He began to walk out so I moved directly behind Regina. "Pardon me," I said loudly to make her jump and turn around. "For eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance."_

"_What do you know about it?"_

"_I hear things." I said with a shrug. She looked confused. "Jefferson's the name and I'm a man who travels, sees much, and I know the man who can do what you want. Bring back the dead." She perked up some, ready to hear more. "He's um, you might say a wizard. I can bring him to you."_

_She turned her head to the side as if it was too good to be true. "At what price?"_

_Usually when I did my tactic of talking fast, they would agree instantly. She was smart, I'll give her that. "Always a price indeed, so here's mine like I said I'm a man of travels and I've made many enemies on the way and I'd like a royal passport so I can have free range all across your kingdom."_

"_How would I do that?"_

_I don't think she really knew how much power she had. "Well you're the queen aren't you?"_

_She smiled as if it was the first time she had been told that. "That's right I am," Her face softened again. "And this wizard can he really bring someone back form the dead?"_

"_Well if he can't no one can."_

**Aurora:**

"Have you seen him before?" I asked as Mulan, Emma and I were walking back from getting water.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith, came to us a few months ago, lost his hand in an ogre attack."

"Why would Cora leave a survivor?" Emma asked as she watched him sitting while Snow and Phillip whispered. Probably about the same thing we were. "It's messy. It makes no sense."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think Cora has tricked us before I don't want that happening again." She said quickly before we got into hearing distance of him. She handed a cup to him. "Here you go."

He smiled up at her gratefully. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"An island full of corpses and you're the only one who escaped." I asked. He looked up at me slightly panicked. "How did that happen?"

"She attacked at night, slaughtered everyone in one scoop." He looked away, terrified. "When she started ripping out hearts I hid under the bodies of the ones already killed. I pretended to be dead myself." He looked down and began to talk in an almost whisper. "I think that was the worst part."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." Phillip commented.

He looked up at him, slightly offended. "It was all I could do to survive."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Emma said leaning into him. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling the truth."

"We should leave here incase Cora decides to come back." Mulan said as she moved closer to the woods.

"We should start searching for a portal back to Storybrooke." Snow said looking over at Mulan. "I only got about five minutes with my husband and my grandson."

"Must be nice," I said turning to her with a fake smile. "Because I got none with my fiancé and future step daughter, so-"

"You don't have a grandson." He said looking up at her with a smile.

She returned a smile. "Long story."

"Well I know this land well. I can guide you."

Emma went up to him quickly, putting her knife to his neck. "You're not guiding us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." You could see he was terrified in his eyes and by the way he gulped he knew he was in trouble.

**Jefferson:**

"_Where is this wizard? You promised to bring him to me." She was really starting to annoy._

"_Indeed and off we shall go to see him, but I warn you be cautious."_

"_Why?" She looked at me, slightly terrified. "Is he dangerous?"  
_

"_Not to us, but bare in mind he's never been to a world like this before. He's not familiar with our ways, with our magic."_

"_All I care about are his ways and if they will do what I require."_

"_Well there's only one way to find out." He was sitting in the courtyard of the palace and we walked out to meet with him. "May I present to you, your salvation."_

_He stood up and looked to me. "You're the wizard?"_

"_I prefer doctor," Hm, he never told me that. "But you're welcome to call me anything that you find comfortable."_

"_Well then, doctor," He nodded. "You understand why you've been brought here?"_

"_Of course," He said as he adjusted his glasses. "Show me the patient." Regina guided us into a room with a glass coffin containing a man who looked freshly dead, but Rumplestiltskin had told me he had been dead for years. "It's remarkable, it's like his last breaths were taken moments ago."_

"_It's a preservation spell." She said looking up at him. "Can you bring him back?"_

"_Perhaps, let's take a look." He picked up his hand and made a cut with a scalpel. "It's wonderful, his condition is ideal, apart from him being dead."_

"_Just how many times have you done this doctor?"_

_I began to shift uncomfortably as he looked at me. "You didn't tell her."_

"_Tell me?" She looked from him to me. "Tell me what?"_

"_The procedure is experimental." The Doctor explained. "Success is yet to occur, but if certain conditions are meant I'm optimistic._

"_Optimistic?"_

"_Just hear him out." I was really getting annoyed with her tone._

_She looked at me like a spoiled brat and then turned back to Victor. "What kind of charlatan are you?" _

"_I am no such thing." I was starting to think she loved to make people angry. "I was told the last piece of the puzzle exists in this land."_

"_What else do you need?"_

"_A heart," Regina turned her head to the side, confused. "It's a fragile organ and I need a strong one. I've searched the far regions of my realm for one to withstand the shock of my procedure. None have survived, but I am told that in your land there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts made so powerful that they glow."_

"_That's why you've come here." She said knowingly._

"_I need this for my work so tell me how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them?"_

"_Those who practice dark magic do it while ripping the organ out of someone while it's still beating." I explained. _

"_Hm," He turned to Regina. "And you can do this?"_

"_No."_

_I closed my eyes. Really, really starting to annoy. "You assured me this queen was a powerful sorceress."_

"_I will not use magic for evil."_

"_Well, if you want your fiancé back you're going to have to find someone who will." I told her._

_He began to close up his bag. "Have I wasted my time here?"_

"_No," Regina said turning to him quickly. "I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart." She took us down the stairs and to a fireplace. I sat down on the couch with my hat and leaned back. "This was my mothers."_

_The Doctor said sarcastically. "How sweet, but I'm not interested in heirlooms."_

_I began to hear a very faint beating, but thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. "I believe you will be, listen."_

"_To a fireplace?" He asked unimpressed._

"_Just listen."_

_The beating began to get stronger and louder. I stood up and began looking around. "Where is that coming from?"_

"_Her vault." With the wave of her hand the fireplace opened into stairs. We began to walk down them and the beating was even louder and it even seemed to duplicate. When we finally got into the room there were hearts all around in boxes surrounding the walls. "Take your pick."_

_This was insane. I had never seen so many hearts in my life. "These are all hearts?"_

"_My mother was a collector."_

"_Whose hearts are these?" I could hear the terror in my voice._

"_I have no idea." She said with a slight chuckle. "She took so many, caused so much pain, it was hard to keep track. She was a monster." _

_The Doctor walked over to one of the boxes and took a heart out, studying it in wonderment. "Finally, after all this time, it's perfect."_

David had gotten a call about Dr. Whale getting attacked so we both went to the hospital and when we got there Regina was outside of his room. "What's going on?" David asked. I just got a call saying Dr. Whale was attacked."

"Well, you'll have to ask his doctors."

"No, we're asking you."

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt." I gave her a look and she turned to me. "It's the truth."

"What else?" What did you come here to speak with him about?"

She looked at me. "Someone from my past."

My eyes grew wide. "Daniel?"

She nodded. "I believe he's come back."

I pulled her farther away from his room and David followed. "How could he be back?"

"Whale, he believed he could bring him back from the grave. I don't know how, but he has."

"You don't know how?" David asked annoyed, obviously trying to keep up with our conversation. "Then guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic." I said looking at David.

Regina nodded. "All he needed was a heart and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?!" He exclaimed.

"In my vault from our land."

"Whose heart did he take?" I asked terrified.

"I have no idea." She said with a chuckle. "I took so many it was hard to keep track."

I chuckled a little bit at the familiarity of that conversation. They both looked at me confused. "I'm mad," I answered. "Don't mind me.

Regina turned back to David. "I need to go, I have to help him."

"No," David pointed at Whale who I now noticed didn't have an arm. "Look what he did, he's dangerous."

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else." She pleaded. "David, I promise."

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina, tell me where he is or jail."

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his thoughts to where he last met me. Stables."

David's eyes grew wide. "Henry's there."

**Aurora:**

We had tied up the man and he was struggling. "I already told you, I'm just a blacksmith."

"Sure you are." Emma said right before she whistled. Everyone looked at her panicked. "You don't want to talk to us, maybe you'll talk to the ogres when they rip you limb from limb." She turned to the rest of us. "Come on."

"You can't just leave me here like this!" He called as we all began to walk away. "Good for you, you bested me." We all turned back around with smiles. "I could count the men who have done that on one hand. "

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She asked moving closer to him. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, although most have chosen to call me by my more colorful moniker, Hook." Seriously?

"Hook?" Snow asked.

"Check my satchel." She began rummaging through it and I moved so I could also look.

"As in Captain Hook?"

"So you've heard of me?"

Snow pulled out his hook and I put my hands on the back of my hips, frustrated. There was the sound of the ogres getting closer and I turned to get a better look of where they were coming from. "You better hurry up; they're getting closer so if you don't want to be dinner you better keep talking."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I can learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there," Phillip answered quickly. "The wardrobe was destroyed."

"Ah," He said cockily. "But the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes and she's going to use them to make a portal." I looked over at Snow and we shared the same panicked look. "Now if you kindly cut me loose." He said angrily.

"No." Mulan said staring him down. "We should leave him here to die for all the lives her took."

"That was Cora," He said with an angry sigh. "Not me."

"Let's go." Emma said as we all turned around.

"Wait!" We all turned back around and the ogre was getting closer. "You need me alive."

"Why?" I asked unimpressed.

"Because we both want the same thing, to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself." Emma said getting closer to him. "Why should we start trusting you now?"

"I was arranging for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are I will offer you the same deal. I'll help you if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" Snow asked.

"The ashes from the wardrobe will open a portal, but to find your land she needs more. There's an enchanted compass, Cora seeks it, I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Snow said quickly.

"It sounds too good to be true." Emma said putting her knife to his neck.

"There's only one way to find out."

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it." He looked at her with fake interest. "Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the one who took my hand, Rumplestiltskin." I turned to Snow and then looked back at Hook. This wasn't going to be a pretty ride.

**Jefferson:**

We all ran to the stables and when we found Henry Daniel was holding him up in the air by his neck. "Daniel! Let him go!"

Daniel threw him down and I helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" Henry nodded. "Go. Go!"

"It's true," Regina said in wonderment. "You're really here."

David closed him in one of the stable doors and I helped keep it closed. "It won't hold for long, can you cast a spell that will subdue him."

"No," Regina said upset. "I'm not using magic on him." David pulled out his gun and her eyes grew wide. "What do you think you're doing?

"He's a monster Regina! If you won't put him down I will!" 

"David please!" Tears were now running down her face, but all I focused on was keeping him in that stable. "Just let me talk to him!"

"He's too dangerous!" I yelled at her. "You don't know what he's going to do!"

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way Regina!" I pushed her away a little, but she came right back.

No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! You're telling me that if Aurora was on the other side of the door you wouldn't fight for her?! "Please! Let me talk to my fiancé." That stopped me. I turned to David and he nodded. We backed away and went to go check on Henry as she faced Daniel.

_We were a few miles from the palace with a tent a few feet from Regina and I set up with Daniel's body inside. The Doctor walked up to us and held out his hands. "The heart, your majesty." She handed it over and he took it. "Thank you, now please stay here, the procedure is one I must do alone."_

_He walked off and we waited, all we could see were the shadows of him working. "What's he doing back there?" Regina asked turning to me. "Magic?"_

"_He says he wheels power greater than magic." I said as I watched intently._

"_Really?" She turned to me and then back at the tent. "Why won't he let us see?"_

"_There's much we don't understand from his land." I turned to her. "If he can't achieve what you seek Rumplestiltskin was right, it can't be done."_

_We continued watching and then a lightening bolt struck the tent and Regina moved to hug me and I hugged her back. How did he manage to fake that? I let go of her because I honestly didn't want to hold her. I couldn't stand her. The Doctor came back out and Regina looked excited. "Well?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I failed." Her face fell. "The heart wasn't strong enough, it couldn't withstand the procedure." Regina cried all night and the next day I had to take the Doctor to Rumplestiltskin and he was getting annoyed with the fact that I hadn't even sent him back yet. "Enough, I need to be taken home. I have work to do and I believe our deal is done."_

"_The deal isn't done until he says it's done." I said as I pointed to him._

"_Now, now," He said with one of his exaggerated hand gestures. "patience please, our transaction is nearly complete."_

"_Are you satisfied with the results?"_

"_She did seem rather heartbroken."_

_I sat down and threw the hat on my head. "She is, she bought my failure."_

"_You should have seen her tears."_

"_And the heart?" I showed the box to him. "Impressive." He said pointing at me. I didn't care if I was in his back pocket, it got me what I want and it gave me some extra protection._

"_Now, my property?" The Doctor said moving closer to him._

_I handed the heart out to him. "Yeah, here it is."_

"_You'll excuse me if I check?" I nodded and when he saw the heart was there he looked up at us and smiled. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."_

"_No, the pleasure is mine," Rumplestiltskin said. "Thanks to your efforts my monster was born. Now, I do hope you'll be able to make new ones."_

"_I'm not making a monster." He sounded offended._

"_Sure you're not, good luck." I smiled at Rumple's attitude._

"_If these hearts are as strong as you say then I won't need luck."_

_He shrugged. "It's just magic."_

"_No, what I'm going to accomplish is far beyond magic."_

"_And yet, you need a magical heart," He turned to me and rolled his eyes. "To do it." I smiled at him and then turned back to the Doctor._

"_So small minded," He said shaking his head. "I need my powers to transcend the limitations of your magic."_

"_This must be quite a land you come form if you think your abilities are more powerful."_

"_They are."_

"_Care to wager? I suspect someday you'll see it my way."_

"_I doubt it." He turned to me. "Now, may we go?"_

_I stood up and threw my hat on the ground and the purple smoke began to emerge in swirls. "Careful deary, just remember whatever it is you traffic in it comes with a price." With that advice we jumped into the portal and began our journey._

**Aurora:**

Phillip and Mulan were walking ahead with Hook as Snow, Emma and I stayed behind. "Up ahead. We'll find the compass right over the ridge."

"Do you also feel like he's leading us right where Cora wants him to? That this whole thing is a trap?" I asked them.

"Of course this entire thing is a trap." Emma said turning to me. "As long as we know they're trying to play us we can-"

"Stay one step ahead of them." Snow finished.

"Exactly," We stopped and saw a huge bean stalk a few feet from us. It reached all the way to the clouds and my mouth dropped. "Let me guess, the compass is up there."

"Oh yeah." He said turning to Emma.

"So how do we get to it?" I asked not being able to take my eyes off of the thing.

"It's not the climbing you need to worry about, it's the giant at the top." I turned to him and back to the bean stalk, breathing out in frustration.


	26. Tallahassee

**A/N: Before you guys read I want you to know that I have a poll on which story I should write next. I would like to know what you guys think and I won't be publishing it until after this story goes on break. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

**Aurora:**

We had all gotten closer to the beanstalk and it looked even scarier close up. Vines were winding all around it and the color was like a mix of green and grey. "It's a little creepier than I remember from the story." Emma commented.

"It reminds me of death."

I turned to Mulan, slightly terrified and back to the beanstalk. "Encouraging." I said sarcastically.

"Well," Hook said as we walked closer to the beanstalk. "Your compass awaits, shall we?"

"Wait," Emma said turning to him. "If these beans create portals why don't we just pick one and go home?"

"Because there aren't anymore beans. Whatever story you think you know I assure you its wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about evil giants with a treasure and a golden goose," She turned to me. "Or was it a harp?" I shrugged. I didn't even like the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. 

"Sounds like a lovely tale." Hook said sarcastically. "The truth is a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans but rather than use them for good they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack is the man who fought the terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. They thought if they couldn't have the magic no one could."

"The evil giants who made magic portal beans?" Emma practically whispered so she could make sense of it. "So why doesn't anyone go up there and make some more?"

"Because one giant survived," Hook said as he looked up at the beanstalk. "The strongest and most terrible of them all and we'll have to get past him to get to-"

"The compass." Snow finished.

"Indeed, the treasure remains and amongst it is the compass. Now, it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the ashes from the wardrobe, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it we steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Phillip asked skeptically.

"Because the five of you are far safer company. All I need is a ride back and I'll swear allegiance to whoever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing." Emma said as she stepped toward the large beanstalk.

"Right," He said looking down. "I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the bean stalk so no intruders will disturb him."

"Alright," I said getting annoyed. If he took us here for nothing I was going to scream. "So how do we get up there?" 

"Well, I've got a counter spell from Cora," He gestured at his still tied up wrists. "If you'd be so kind?" Snow moved to cut the rope with her sword and he gave her a slight bow. "Thank you my lady." He moved his sleeve down revealing a black band around his wrist. "I've got two more of these; Cora was supposed to accompany me so which one of you will take her place? Will it be the three beauties from Storybrooke or the lovely lady from this world or will it pretty boy?" We all looked at him annoyed and then at each other. "Come on," He said with an amused smile. "Fight it out, don't be afraid to get really into it."

Then the fighting commenced. At first we were all talking at once and it was getting hectic. "All do respect," Mulan said moving towards Snow and I. "I am the best to go, how many wars have you been through?"

"My share." Snow said getting annoyed.

"And so have I." Phillip said as he got closer to her. "I'm the man, it should be me."

"Oh that is so sexist Phillip." He gave me a dirty look and I stepped forward. "It should be me."

Phillip looked at me confused. "You? You haven't fought in a battle."

"But I can fight." I argued. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"You're in a skirt." Snow said plainly.

I looked down at my skirt. I hadn't changed since the day I found out about magic. Mulan shook her head. "You have people waiting for you back home. Why would you-"

"Because I know how to use magic!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "You know how to use magic?" Snow asked in a small voice.

I nodded. "A little bit, yeah." She gave me a frightened look. "Jefferson taught me just a few for protection. That's it, it's not like I learned from the Evil Queen."

"Aurora and I are going." Emma said turning to everyone. "We're going and we're not going to fail."

"You're new here." Snow argued.

"I'm not," She turned to me looking defeated. "I'll help her."

"If it's about getting back to Henry I don't care what I have to face." Snow nodded understandingly and Emma was confused. "You're not going to argue with me?"

"Will it do any good?"

"No." Snow nodded.

I turned to Phillip and looked at his satchel hanging from his belt. "Is there anything in that bag that will help with a giant?"

"Or Hook?" He asked staring him down.

"Hey." He said offended.

"Come with me." Emma and I both walked over to Phillip. He began going through his bag and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. "This is powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

Emma looked down at the sword and back at his face. "Your sword, how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms." He seemed confused by her question, but I knew where it was going.

"Strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

"Of course."

"Give us ten hours, if we're not back by then keep going."

Phillip looked over at Snow who was studying the beanstalk. "Snow won't like that."

"That's why we're asking you." I told him. "If we don't come back you get her home."

"Ladies," We all looked over at Hook. "In this world we are slaves to time and ours is running out so in other words, tick tock." Emma took the powder from the poppies and we walked over to him. "I was hoping it would be the two of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on with it."

"Put your hand right here." He said as he grabbed my hand and put it on his shoulder. "Good girl." I rolled my eyes at him. "This will allow you to climb," It attached to my wrist and then glowed yellow. I took my hand off of his shoulder and then he grabbed Emma's and did the same. "But there are other dangers, but thankfully you've got me to protect you." He looked down at his hand and then at Emma. "I can't climb one handed can I?"

Emma looked to Snow and she took his hook from her bag and handed it to Emma. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second." Emma said as she handed it to him.

"I would despair if you did." He said as he put it back on.

Emma probably didn't see it, but Hook had a thing for her. "Let's go." She said as she grabbed one of the vines.

I followed and then Hook was last. We climbed in silence for a few moments when Hook turned to Emma. "First beanstalk?" She didn't answer. "Well, you never forget your first." Neither of us said anything to him. "You know, most men take your silence as off putting but I like a challenge."

I rolled my eyes. He was just going to spell it out to her wasn't he? "I'm concentrating."

"No, you're afraid," He turned to me. "Both of you," I turned to him confused and Emma was looking at him that same way. "To talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me, things would be a whole lot simpler if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you." I commented. It was about time I weighed in on the conversation.

"Well, I don't need the two of you to share because it seems that being an open book runs in the family."

"Am I?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

"Quite," he turned to Emma. "You volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated; you need to get back to your child."

"That's not perception, that's eavesdropping."

"But you don't want to abandon him like you were abandoned." We both looked at each other wondering how the hell he knew that.

"Was I?" She asked.

"Told you, open book."

"How would you know that?"

"I've spent many years in Neverland along with the Lost Boys and they all share the same look in your eyes, the look you get when you're alone."

"Yeah, well," Emma said turning away. "My world ain't Neverland."

"An orphan is an orphan. Love has been too rare in your life hasn't it? Have you ever even been in love?" 

Emma turned to him with a smile. "No, I have never been in love."

He turned to me. "And you," I turned to look at him. "When was the last time you've slept?" I looked over at him shocked. "Come on, those bags under your eyes are obvious. Nightmares?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I said as I looked away from him and began to focus on the beanstalk.

"You're a bit more of a cracked book." I turned back to him confused. "Not completely open, but not completely closed."

I chucked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you have a secret that even I can't solve." I began climbing again. "Just remember you can't hold onto something that big forever. One day you're going to have to share."

"I have shared." He looked at me quizzically. "With my fiancé."

"_Look," Jefferson was obviously getting frustrated so I sighed. "The only thing I'm asking you to do is make the cup move. You couldn't possibly hurt anyone with a cup." Jefferson and I had gone to the woods everyday this week so I could get a crash course in magic. Let's just say I'm not the best student. He put his hands on my shoulders and I stared at the cup. "Now, do like a told you and move the cup." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clearing my mind. "Aurora,"_

_I still hadn't opened my eyes. "What?" I asked in a terrified voice._

"_Look." I opened my eyes and the cup was floating in the air._

"_I did it." I whispered to myself._

"_You did it." Jefferson said proudly._

_I turned around quickly. "I did it!" Jefferson made a worried face as he looked behind me and I heard the cup crash to the ground. I turned to look at it and back at Jefferson, biting my nails. "I'm sorry."_

_He laughed. "Its fine, the good thing is that you're learning how to use magic and soon you'll be able to protect yourself with what little magic you know."_

"_You really think this is a good idea?"_

"_I think it's a good idea for you to be safe in case someone runs into you."_

"_Like King George?"_

"_You saw what he did to James's mother." I looked down and nodded. It had been about a week since what had happened to Ruth and Jefferson was obsessed with teaching me simple magic to defend myself while Phillip was stalling for me or I hope he was stalling. He wasn't a very good liar. "Let's try it again." I nodded and turned back to the cup, focusing all my energy on it._

Thirty minutes of annoying remarks from Hook later we had gotten to the top of the beanstalk and were pulling ourselves onto the stone floor that was built around a huge castle. We all looked around and there were skeletons along with a feeling of sadness and terror. "What happened here?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's where the final battle was." Hook answered. "Give me your hand."

"What?" Emma and I asked.

"Emma, your hand is cut, let me help."

He reached out for it, but she pulled it away. "No, it's fine."

He grabbed it and pulled her closer to him. "No it's not."

Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come with them. "So now you're going to be a gentleman?" 

"Giants can smell blood." He whispered. "And I'm almost a gentleman."

"Yeah," I commented. "You really showed it when you prying into our personal lives."

He ignored me as he opened a bottle and began to pour liquid on her cut. "Ah!" She screamed and I moved closer to her. "What the hell is that?" 

"It's rum." He said studying her hand. "And a bloody waste of it." I tore a piece of Hook's clothing and he looked at me like I was insane. "What the hell are you doing?!" I moved to Emma and tied the piece of clothing around her. "Oh," He said as I turned around, giving him a smirk. "Wise idea." I gave him an exaggerated bow and he moved closer to us. "Here's the plan, we wait for the giant to fall asleep and when he does we'll sneak past him and into his cave, that's where the treasure is, where the compass lies."

"And then?" Emma asked.

"And then we run like hell."

"We don't have to time to wait for a giant to fall asleep." I told him. "The powder Phillip gave us, we need to use it."

Emma nodded. "We could knock him out."

"That's riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" Emma countered.

"Point taken." He smiled and looked back and forth at us as I pulled out the powder. "You're a tough lass." I handed the poppy powder to him as he was still looking at Emma. "You'd make a hell of a pirate." Then I got a glimpse of his arm.

There was a tattoo that had a heart and a scroll in the center of it with a name. "Who's Milah?" His face softened as he looked at me and then he looked back down. "Oh come on, you made us miserable asking personal questions back there and I can't ask you one-" He looked back up at me pleadingly as if it hurt him to even think about it. "Rumplestiltskin took more than your hand from you didn't he?"

He took his hand away and walked past me. "Let's get on with it." I turned to look at Emma and she shrugged. I followed first. Hook was actually starting to get interesting.

_After a long hard day of practicing magic in the woods Jefferson and I began to head back. "Believe it or not," He said as he put his arm around me. "You are making excellent progress."_

_I smiled at him. "You really think so?"_

"_Yeah, I don't know if it's because it's in your blood or what, but you're good with magic." He moved his head closer to mine and whispered in my ear, "It took me almost an entire year just to learn how to move a stupid cup."_

_I began laughing and looked down. "My satchel!" It wasn't anywhere on me. I put my hand to my head. "I must have left it. I'm gonna go get it."_

_I began heading off in the other direction. "You want me to come with you, mushroom?"  
_

"_No," I said turning my head to him. "I'll only be a moment." _

_I quickly ran to the clearing which was only a few feet away from where Jefferson was standing and picked up the bag, tossing it over my shoulder. "Aurora?"_

"_I'm coming." I called out as I began to turn around. When I saw what was happening I dropped my bag. There was a man pressing a knife to Jefferson's throat and he wore a wicked smile._

"_Why," He began. "Hello princess. Tell me, what are you doing with a mushroom collector?" His smile grew wider when he saw how terrified I looked when Jefferson sent me a pleading look._

Emma was up on a statue with the poppy powder as Hook and I were on the floor. I had grabbed a sword off of a skeleton and Hook a giant bone. "You ready?" He asked Emma.

"Yeah."

He looked at me as if to ask the same question. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

He led the way to what looked to be a giant breastplate and we began pounding the sword and the bone on the metal. Nothing happened at first until there was a loud roar and the ground started shaking with every step the giant took. I had to grab onto the breastplate so I wouldn't fall. When the giant emerged he began looking all around and Hook began banging the breastplate again. "Oi!" Hook called. "You big lug! Yeah, you!" The giant had completely forgotten about me and was focusing only on Hook. "You want to kill a human? You want to kill a human?" The giant was moving closer to Emma. Maybe Hook did know what he was doing. "I'm the worst human around! Come on then!"

Hook had turned the giant around so it was now facing Emma and she threw the poppy powder in his face. The giant wobbled and was about to fall right on Hook. "Hook!" I called out. I ran and knocked him out of the way right as the giant fell.

We both looked at the giant and then at each other. "Thank you." He told me.

I shook my head and moved his hands off of my waist. "It was nothing."

He was about to say more when Emma had climbed down from the statue. "Are you guys alright?" She asked as she helped me up.

"Fine." I answered.

Hook had walked over to the giant and was studying him. "He's knocked out cold." He looked over at us. "I don't mean to upset you ladies, but the three of us make a pretty good team."

Emma shook her head and walked forward. "Let's go steal that compass."

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here." Hook explained as we walked through the entrance and into a room filled with gold. "There are piles of jewels and every room is filled with coins." He stopped and began going through one of the baskets filled with coins. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Look," I began. "I know you're a pirate and its like hardwired in your brain to want to steal gold, but we need the compass, like now."

He didn't say anything, still looking through the gold and Emma put her hands on her hips. "How long do you think magic knock out dust lasts?"

"I have no clue." He said with a shrug.

"That's why we need to get the compass and go." Emma said as Hook looked up at her.

He pocketed the gold coin and walked ahead of us. "Everything we need is right in front of us."

We walked into another huge room where everything in it was scattered everywhere. "What," Emma began. "Did they kill all the magic house keepers too? How are we supposed to find a compass in this place?"

"By looking." He said as he moved into Emma's ear. "Start searching." We began looking around in silence for a few moments still staying together as we walked through. "I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk." Emma and I both gave him a look and when he saw it he smiled. "In addition to the compass of course."

We got to a lone skeleton in the middle of the floor. "What the hell?" Emma asked.

"That would be Jack."

"As in Jack-" I began.

"The giant killer."

"With that toothpick?" Emma asked as she pointed at the sword. 

Hook began walking backwards. "It packs quite a wall up you'll be surprised-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emma yelled as she grabbed Hook and pulled him away from a white string in the middle of the room.

"It's about bloody time." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

I rolled my eyes as Emma squirmed out of his grip and pointed to the string. "It's a trip wire." She pointed up and there was a cage that was connected to the sting. "Quite a security system."

"Well I suppose that's an excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand unceremonious."

"Let's find the compass," I said walking up to them and then turning to Emma. "And then go home." I turned to Hook and made a gesture for him to start walking. "After you." He walked off with a smirk and I turned to Emma as we shared an eye roll.

"_Tell me Jefferson," The man said as he pulled his knife closer to his neck. _

"_Stop!" I screamed. _

_He ignored me and kept talking. "What is a gutter rat like you doing with this lovely princess?" _

"_I don't know." He muttered out. "Maybe it's my undeniable charm." He coughed. "You mind loosening your grip there?"_

"_No." He said menacingly into his ear._

"_Who are you?" I demanded._

_He turned to me and smiled. "Jefferson," He tightened his grip on his neck again and I had to look away. "You want to take that one?"  
_

"_This is Ty. Um," He began. "Remember when I told you I wasn't always a good guy?" I nodded. "I kind of killed his brother."_

_My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped. "Kind of?" He screamed at him. "You ripped him to pieces!"  
_

"I_ technically didn't _I_ told him what would happen if we went to that world."_

"_And I don't care."_

"_Please." I said as I moved a bit closer to him and they both looked. "Don't kill him."_

"_Aurora," Jefferson called out. "It's useless. He's unreasonable."  
_

_I shook my head. "I'll give you anything you want."_

"_Can you give me my brother back?" I shook my head. "Then you have nothing I want."_

_He was about to slit his throat. "NO!" He stopped and turned to me again with an eye roll. "Please!" I pleaded. "I love him."_

_He smiled and turned to Jefferson. "You made this poor girl fall in love with you?" Jefferson didn't take his eyes off of me as Ty turned his head back to me. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm an eye for an eye kind of guy."_

"_I'm warning you." I growled._

"_He took my brother's life and now I will take his."_

_He turned back to Jefferson and I could see his arm tense up. Jefferson looked at me and whispered, "I love you."_

_I had so much rage flowing through my body. If he was going to kill Jefferson and I couldn't let that happen. He was my one true love. I could feel the energy from the magic at the tip of my fingers and right before he slid his knife across Jefferson's throat I pushed my hand out and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor and I put my hand to my mouth. Jefferson looked down at him and then back at me. "No," I whispered as I moved to Ty. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." I got down on my knees right next to him and turned him over. His eyes were empty and glazed over and he had no breath. "Oh my god."_

"_Aurora," Jefferson said as he got down right next to me._

"_Oh my god." I whispered again. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_

"_What you did wasn't wrong. It was self defense, I guarantee he would have killed you when he was done with me or he would have taken you for ransom."_

_I turned to him with a tear flowing down my face. "I killed someone." I looked back at Ty. "I actually killed someone."_

_I gasped as I looked at him and put my hand back to my mouth. Jefferson put his arms around me and held me as I cried. I was no better than my mother and that was my worst fear. I didn't want to turn into her because everyone was good once before they were evil and what if I was destined to be just like my mother. What if I was destined for evil?_

We continued searching and Emma looked around at the room filled with gold. "So it's just in here somewhere?"

"Allegedly." Hook said as he was studying a golden cage. "Give me a boost love."

"So I can't see what you're pocketing, no way." Emma said as we moved closer to him. "Give me a boost."

"Try something new darling." He said as he leaned into Emma. "It's called trust."

"We do it side by side," I began. "And fast who knows how long before the-" The entire palace rattled and we all held onto the golden cage.

"He's coming up." I said in a small voice.

"Quickly," Hook said turning to us. "Get under something."

I ran after him, but Emma stayed as the giant entered the room. "Emma!" I yelled out.

His large steps made the ceiling began to crumble and it began to fall down on Hook and I. "Aurora! Hook!"

I had heard some talking from Emma and the giant, but it just sounded like mumbling. My leg was caught under a rock and I turned to Hook. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "What about you?"

"Apart from not being able to wiggle my way out I'm fine."

I began struggling again, but it was no use. I was panicking now. "Hey." Hook called. I turned to him with a worried look on my face. "Let's just talk. That will take away some of the nerves." I nodded. "Do you want to tell me about those nightmares you've been having?"

I nodded. "I'm in this red room." I took a deep breath, remembering all of it. "And it's on fire, all of it and there are these blood red curtains, but I can't see outside. There's no door so I don't understand how I got in." I looked up at him and he was listening to me intently. "But there's someone else in the room." Hook turned his head to the side. "I can't see his face, but I can see his silhouette."

He opened his mouth to say something when Emma called out, "Aurora, Hook."

She began moving around the rocks releasing my leg and getting Hook out from under his rock. He smiled up at her. "You are bloody brilliant, amazing." Emma squatted down next to us and Hook looked to her. "Can I see it, the compass?" She brought it out and I gasped when I saw it. "It's more beautiful than I imagined." He tried to grab it, but Emma pulled it away from him. "Come let's go." He was about to stand up, but Emma cuffed his hand to the golden cage near by. I looked at her shocked. "What are you doing?" She helped me up and we stood up together. What was she doing? "What are you doing?"

"Hook, I- I can't-"

"Emma, look at me." We both turned to look at him and I didn't want to leave him here. Even though he was annoying he had been helpful. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here, risked my own safety to protect you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" 

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you." She began to walk back taking me with her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She turned around and walked a few steps. "You're sorry? I GOT YOU HERE! I GOT YOU THE COMPASS!"

She turned around angrily. "I got the compass!

"You're just going to leave me here to die? For the beast to eat me and crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast and you're not gonna die. We just need a head start, that's all." She turned around and began walking as she dragged me along.

"Swan!" I looked back at him. "Swan!" Emma pulled me forward so I wouldn't look back anymore. "SWAN!"

We got out and she turned to me. "Come on, let's go."

"You're just going to leave him there?!"

"He'll be fine," Emma said as she got on the beanstalk. "But we gave Phillip ten hours and I've got a feeling that our time is almost up so let's go." She extended her hand to me I looked back at the castle. "Come on!" I turned back and took her hand and we climbed down the beanstalk faster than before and then there was the feeling that the entire thing was rattling, signaling us that our ten hours were up. When we got to the bottom we saw a fight breaking out between, Snow, Mulan and Phillip. "Stop!" Emma cried.

We jumped down and landed on our backs. "Emma! Aurora!" Snow went running to us and squatted down next to us. "Are you okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk." Emma commented. "I think my brain is still rattling."

"I did what the two of you ordered." Phillip said looking at us. "Nothing more than that." We both nodded. "Did you get it?"

"Yup." Emma said as she stood up and then Snow helped me up.

"Where's Hook?" Mulan asked.

"He's detained. Let's go," Emma began before anyone could ask. "Get your stuff, we've got ten hours before he follows us."

"What?! How?!" Snow asked.

"I've got a friend looking after him." Emma told her.

Mulan and Phillip began packing up the stuff and before we could join them Snow stopped us. "You told him to cut it down?"

"Yes I-"

Snow grabbed Emma's shoulders sternly and looked to me. "The three of us go back together." She turned to Emma. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

She pulled both of us into a hug and began to stroke Emma's hair. "Good. Let's get that dust from Cora."

"And go home." I finished. "Go home." I whispered.


	27. Child of the Moon

**A/N: After this there's only one more chapter until she's reunited with Jefferson! I hope you're all as excited as me. Remember, my poll is still up and I really want you guys to vote because right now I'm at fifty/fifty and that's really scary. Thank you all for being the dazzling little stars you are by following, favoriting and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Jefferson:**

David took a sharp turn and I had to hold onto the dashboard. We were in the sheriff's car with the siren blaring and the lights flashing. "Can you be a little more careful? You've got my daughter and your grandson in the back."

"They found diamonds and you want me to slow down?!" 

"Do you really think we're going to find Aurora?" Grace asked talking to Henry.

I turned back and she was looking at him hopefully. "I hope so. And Emma and Mary Margret."

He slammed the brakes on the car and I was sure that if I wasn't wearing a seatbelt I would have flown through the windshield. I threw my door open because even though I was trying to keep my cool and not get my hopes up I was really hoping this would be my way to Aurora. We quickly got into the mines and Happy ran up to us excitedly. "Where is he?" David asked him.

He walked us to a hole in the wall and when we looked inside all of the other dwarfs were in there and Grumpy gave us a huge smile. We began to climb in and I turned to Grace. "Be careful baby."

The second I got into the hole I looked up at where David was pointing his flashlight and there were hundreds of diamonds. They twinkled in the light and I smiled. "Are those-" Henry began.

"Diamonds." Blue finished. "They're back." She whispered. "The magic brought them back." She said turning to me excitedly.

"You mean the kind that becomes fairy dust?" Grace asked.

"Indeed." She said smiling at her. "We just need to refine them. Grind them up." She turned to me. "Do you still have what remains of your hat?"

"Yeah." I said excitedly as I pulled it out of the bag where I had been keeping it.

She grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes intently. "You lock this up. Keep it safe because by this time tomorrow we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So Rose, Mary Margret and Emma-" Henry said looking up to David.

"That's right kid." He said as he clasped his hand on his shoulder and then turned to me.

"We're bringing them home." I practically whispered. He nodded his head and we both smiled.

"Happy hour," Happy began as we all turned to him. "On me. Everyone's drink is on me."

"Forget that." Granny said moving closer to us. "Free drinks for everyone."

We all cheered and headed to Granny's where we were immediately served by Ruby. We were all about to clink our glasses when Ruby yelled, "Wait! Wait!" She hurried over with her glass and we all cheered as they clinked together.

"To the dwarfs!" David yelled raising his glass.

We all cheered again and took another drink. Grumpy spilled some on himself and we all laughed. "That was quite a spill," I commented. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." He said with a laugh.

I looked over to my right and Grace was sitting with Henry talking and it looked like it was an intense subject. I hit David on the arm and pointed to the two. He studied them, turned to me, gave me a quizzical look and then we both headed over to the two. When we got there they immediately stopped talking and looked at the two of us. I looked over at Henry and he had a cup with dark liquid and steam coming from it. And it kind of smelled like, "Coffee?" David asked Henry. "Are you drinking coffee?" He looked up at us guilty and we sat down across form them. "Trying to stay up huh?" 

I looked between the two. "Well, I'm confused."

David turned to me. "Henry has been having nightmares."

I turned back to him. "Really?" He nodded. I wanted to know more about the nightmares.

"You don't need to be worried about the nightmares." David told him. "Because when you go to sleep tonight I'm gonna be right next to you." He smiled and pushed the cup of coffee away from him. "Now lose the java and go get a cup of cocoa."

He smiled and ran off. "Can I go too Papa?" Grace asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Of course." She smiled, ran off and I turned to David. "What kind of nightmares?"

He was about to tell me when someone sat down across from us and when I saw who it was my mouth dropped, but then my teeth immediately clenched. It was King George or how he was known in this world, Spencer. "Congratulations," He told us with a menacing smile. "Quite a celebration."

"What are you doing here?" David asked moving closer to him.

"You may have taken care of me back in your world, but in this one we get another go at each other."

"Well," I said leaning back. "He's my friend so you're gonna have to take a go at me too, whenever you're ready."

He began to look around at all of our friends celebrating and having fun. "It's a big moment for you isn't it?" He turned back to us. "You're on your way to getting your family back."

"Yeah," David said leaning back in the booth with a smile on his face. "It must be hard for you, watching good win." 

He chuckled. "Good? You're so sure of yourself. But I know the truth; you're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town."

"Well the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you." I said with a fake smile.

He looked back at everyone else. "Today; but I'm going to see to it that they see things my way. So that they see both of you for who you really are." He turned back to us. "By the time I'm done with you you're going to wish you killed me while you had the chance."

I stood up, tired of his hollow threats and David followed. "The people of this town know who I really am." He said as he put his jacket back on. "They've seen me defeat you before and when you try to take me down they'll see it again." I picked up my mug, gave him a fake smile and drank from it.

David and I walked to the back of the room and we heard what sounded like a blow torch. We shared a confused look and then carefully walked in. Granny was using a blow torch on the steel freezer with Ruby standing next to her. I turned to all the frozen food around me as she turned off the blow torch, took off her mask and turned to Ruby. "Almost done. Let's finish cleaning it out."

"What's going on?" I asked as I turned back to them. 

"We're making a cage." She said coming out of the freezer with four trays. "Do you know anyone who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?"

"I'm sorry," David said turning to Ruby who put the lasagnas next to the others. "What?"

"I know," Granny began. "No one would believe it if they knew my lasagna was frozen."

"No," David said with a small chuckle. "Why are you making a cage?"

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke." Ruby said. "It's the first night of wolf's time."

"But I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago." I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but thanks to the curse I haven't turned in twenty-eight years." I studied her concerned. "I might be rusty. I won't let what happened to Peter happen to anyone else." 

"What about your red hood that can keep you from turning?" David asked.

"If I had it." She threw her hands in the air from frustration. "I've looked everywhere, I even went to Gold. It's not in town. I don't think it came over with the curse."

"Ruby we know you," David said looking at me as I nodded. "We trust you. Snow and Aurora trust you. Wolf's time or not you won't hurt anyone tonight."

"Maybe," She said as she looked down. I didn't know what I would do if I killed Aurora like Red killed Peter. I don't even what to think about what I would do to myself. "But I can't afford to take any chances."

She got into the freezer and Granny moved to the door. Ruby looked at all of us and then nodded to Granny and she slowly closed the door.

The Next Day:

Grace was sitting across the table from me as she was eating her bacon and eggs. I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I don't make them as good as Aurora does."

She shook her head. "They're fine."

She looked back down at her plate with a frown and I tried to look at her face. "Grace, what's wrong?"

She looked back up at me with a sigh. "I miss Aurora." I sighed and looked down. She wasn't the only one. "What if the diamonds don't work?" 

I looked back up at her and reached for her hand. "You have to have faith Grace." I smiled at her. "We're going to get Aurora back today. We're going to find her right when the dwarfs and the fairies are done grinding the diamonds we're going to get her back."

She smiled at me. "Really?"

"Really." I assured her. My phone began ringing and I turned to look at it. "It's David." I told her as I picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Get to the station quick."

"What? Why?" Grace's face turned into confusion at the alarmed tone of my voice.

"Ruby might have killed Billy last night."

"What?!" I asked as I leaned back in my seat.

"Just get down here."

I sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone and turned to Grace. "I have to go to the station."

"Is everything okay?" She asked as I got up to get my car keys.

"I don't know yet." I got down on my knees right next to her. "Why don't you go hang out with Henry today?" She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. "I love you so so so so so so much Grace." I whispered to her.

"I love you." I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"I'll be back later tonight." She nodded and I kissed her forehead as she smiled up at me. I got to the station as fast as I could and when I walked in he was locking Ruby in a jail cell. "What the hell is going on?"

"I killed Billy." Ruby said looking down.

"You did not." David said sternly as he turned to Ruby. "You'll be safe in here tonight."

"Thank you David." She told him.

He moved into his office. "You can thank me in the morning because by then I'll find out who really killed Billy."

He opened the drawer where we were keeping my hat and Aurora's looking glass to drop the keys in when the worst voice either of us could imagine at this moment came through the station. "You already have." Spencer walked in and looked to Ruby. "It's that thing. The she wolf." 

"Get out!" David yelled as he slammed the drawer shut. "Whatever issues you have with me leave her out of this. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." 

"It seems to me that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Leave him alone!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up and clung to the bars of her cell.

"You're putting your friend at the cost of everyone else." He smiled evilly. "I knew you would slip up shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" I asked moving closer to the two men.

"Justice. Turn her into me and let the people decide her fate."

"Never." David said angrily. "I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think. When I start telling people you're putting their own lives above theirs for your own interest you'll have a mutiny on your hands."

"We'll see." I said as I crossed my arms.

David moved closer to him. "You want her? You have to go through us."

Spencer took one step closer to David. "We'll see about that." He walked out with a cocky smile on his face. David and I shared a worried look and then we turned to Ruby who was looking down, hopeless.

Spencer wasn't even gone for long when he came back with a huge mob waiting outside the door. I looked out the widow and turned to David. "We've got to get her out of here right now."

"I know where we can go." Ruby said as David unlocked her cell.

"Let's go." David said as he ushered her out of the back door and we remained hidden until the mob entered the station and we snuck past them getting Ruby into the library where we met Belle and Granny.

Granny was tying Ruby up as David and I talked with Belle. "Thanks for letting her hide here." David told her. "The sheriff's station isn't safe."

"Of course, it's not everyday you find out your friend is-"

"A monster?" Ruby finished.

"Hunted." Belle said giving Ruby a slight smile. "I was going to say hunted." 

Granny moved away from Ruby and focused her hearing. "The crowd is six blocks from here." Granny said with her crossbow ready.

"You have wolf hearing too?" Belle asked as I finished tying up Ruby's wrists for Granny.

"Not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel."

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down is if we prove Ruby didn't have anything to do with Billy's death." I said as I moved to the table all the others were standing around.

David got the look of an idea passing over his face and he turned to Granny. "I'm going to need your help." He turned to Belle. "When the mob comes this way call us."

The three of us made our way out of the library leaving Ruby and Belle. We hurried to the cannery where David, Ruby and Granny had found Billy and took his shirt so we would be able to find his scent anywhere. Granny inhaled it deeply and we began moving towards the gas station. There was a car parked nearby and Granny moved to it. "The trunk." David pulled out a lock pick and got it open. Inside was rope and a blanket, but I lifted it up to the compartment where the spare tire was kept.

Inside the compartment was Ruby's hood and an axe with blood on it. "The wolf didn't kill Billy." David mumbled.

"Ruby's hood." Granny sighed as I picked it up and handed it to David.

"So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf." David said looking at me.

"So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her." I said as I turned to Granny.

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?" She asked through clenched teeth.

I pulled a crowbar from the trunk and turned to the others as I moved to the front seat. "Cover your eyes." They both covered their faces as I hit the window and glass scattered everywhere. I unlocked the door from there, got in the driver's seat and leaned over to the glove compartment where the registration was sitting neatly folded.

I studied the name as I sat back in the driver's seat, sighed and handed it to David angrily. "This isn't about Ruby." He said as he shook his head at the paper. "It's about me." Granny studied him confused so he showed her the paper. "Spencer." 

"King George?"

"He needed a reason to take my power away from me so he created one." David said as he threw the paper down to the ground.

There was a howl in the distance so I got out of the car quickly and looked to where it had come from. "She's out." Granny said as her face paled.

"The mob." I said as I began to run in that direction.

"They're gonna kill her!" David said urgently as he and Granny followed.

Granny tracked the mob to the harbor where they had the wolf cornered. Spencer had a gun pointed at her as Granny stepped up onto one of the trucks nearby and shot the gun with a crossbow sending out a fiery explosion. Everyone gasped and turned to her. "The next one goes in between your eyes." She threatened.

"Ruby!" David yelled as we pushed through the crowd. Members of the mob pushed us and yelled out insults, but we ignored them and kept pushing past them. "Listen to me!" David called once we reached Spencer. "Ruby didn't kill Billy!" He turned to Spencer who was staring us down. "He did!"

"He stole her cloak!" I yelled as returning his angry gaze. "And killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf did it!" I turned back to the crowd. "All to get you to think David wasn't leading the town like he should!"

Ruby was cowering behind a warehouse and she growled protectively, but everyone took it the wrong way and tried to push past us. "Hold up!" David yelled as they stopped. "Somebody already died because of what this man did! Let's not spill more blood!" He turned to look at Ruby. "She won't hurt anyone! She's just scared!"

David shared a worried look with me and we both turned to look at Ruby. "Ruby," I began. "I know you're in there so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you."

David was holding onto Ruby's cloak as tight as he could as we moved closer to her. "Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster." She growled at us and we both jumped back a little. "Okay, poor choice of words." We began walking toward her again.

"Please," I pleaded. "Ruby, I know you. I know the real you."

"And we both know you can control the wolf." Ruby backed away and we advanced towards her. "Ruby,"

She stood there with her teeth still bared as she began moving closer to us and I had no idea what was going through her mind in that moment. "Ruby?"

David got down on his knees and I cautiously followed. "It's us." He said slowly. "David and Jefferson." 

She put her teeth away and sat down in front of us. We watched her for a moment and she bowed her head signaling for us to put the cloak on her. David whipped it on her and we watched as she turned back into a human with a gasp. She looked up at us and we helped her stand up with a smile. "You saved me." She said looking up at us.

"No," David was smiling like he was one of the proudest people on earth. "You saved yourself. I was just trying to show you what I already knew."

There was commotion in the mob so we began running towards them to find Granny on the floor. "What happened?!" I asked as I began to help her stand up.

"Where's Spencer?" David asked.

"Gone." She answered. "Go." She demanded as she pushed us forward

David and I got in the sheriff's car and Ruby shortly followed. Ruby tracked him through the woods where a fire was burning near by. "You think you can hide from a wolf?"

His back was facing us, but I knew a cocky smile was placed on his face. "I wasn't trying to hide."

"You killed an innocent man." David said as we advanced toward him.

"He was a mouse." 

"He was better than you'll ever be." I growled.

"You want to make a deal?" David asked. "It's not going to happen."

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your faces when you realize something."

"And what's that?" David asked.

"That you're never going to see the people you love again." He turned around and that's when I noticed his hand was inside his jacket pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stepped toward him.

"You really should be more cautious of where you keep something so valuable."

He removed my hat from his pocket and right before I could lunge to get it he threw it in the fire. "NO!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way to get to the hat, but it was too late, the flames were already consuming it.

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you can wrangle up or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family is gone." David debated on sticking his hand in the fire, but decided there was no use. "I assume," He began as I turned to him with my eyes already holding tears. "This is also important."

He pulled the looking glass out of his jacket pocket and I moved closer to him on my knees. "Please," I pleaded. "Ruin anything, but that."

He threw it on the ground and stopped on it. The sound of the glass shattering under his foot sent rage pumping through my body as I tackled him down and I felt David pull me up as he pointed the gun at Spencer lying on the ground. "David don't!" Ruby pleaded.

"I told you." He growled. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

David put the gun down with tears streaming down our faces. He fell to his knees in front of the fire as I moved to the looking glass lying in pieces. I tired to collect it, but I could bearly see through my tears so I threw the pieces I had collected back down and threw my face into my hands. I felt someone pull my shoulder and I knew it was David. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back as tight as I could.

After a while David and I got up, took what remained of the mirror and went to Snow and Aurora's apartment where we found Grace and Henry passed out on the couch. The three of us studied the two kids and David shook his head. "He may never see his mother, his grandmother or his sister again." He turned to Ruby. "How am I supposed to tell him that?"

"You won't have to." She said hopefully.

I shook my head. "Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes and I used to take how easy it was in our land for granted." I turned to Ruby. "Fairy dust isn't enough, it took an entire curse to get us here in the first place and without the hat-"

"You'll find another way."

I shook my head exhaustedly. "You don't know that." 

"But I know the two of you." She said moving closer to me. "And I know neither of you will give up until you do."

I chuckled. "And," She said moving closer to David. "You won't be doing this alone."

"Thank you." He said as I nodded.

I turned to David. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I just really want be by something of Aurora's right now. I know that sounds stupid-"

"No," He said shaking his head. "That doesn't sound stupid and of course you can stay here. Aurora's room is still free."

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?" Ruby asked looking to David.

"Yeah, what for?" He asked as we walked her to the door.

"Belle is chained up in the library so somebody should probably-"

"Unchain her?" I offered with a smile.

She nodded nervously. "I'll take care of it." David said as he opened the door for her. "Where are you going?"

She turned back to us. "I still have a few hours of wolf's time left. You helped me gain control and I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What's that?" 

She handed us the cloak with a smile. "Run." She ran out the apartment and I smiled as her howl rang through the air.

David closed the door and I moved to the couch to pick up Grace. "Goodnight." I told David.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile.

I moved up the stairs and walked into Aurora's room. I hadn't stepped foot in it. This was the first time I had seen her room. I sat Grace down on the bed and she continued to sleep. I looked around the room as I closed the door. I moved to her dresser where all of her pictures were laid out. There was a picture of her, Snow and Emma and right next to it was a family picture of her, Regina and Henry. The last picture was the one that got me the most. It was a picture she had drawn. It wasn't framed like the others. It was just sitting there and the drawing was of _us._ She must have dreamt of us together because this was an exact moment from our lives in the Enchanted Forest. She was sitting on my lap, running her fingers through my hair with smiles on both of our faces. She stroked my face and moved to my ear and said, _I love you Jefferson. _I could almost hear her and tears began to pour out of my eyes. I gripped the drawing to my chest as I fell to my knees and cried. I was never getting Aurora back. Grace was never getting the closest thing she had to a mother back. "Papa?"

I stopped crying and turned back to see Grace sitting up on the bed. I stood up quickly and put the drawing back on her dresser. "I'm sorry." I said as I wiped the tears off my face. "I'm sorry I let you see me like this." I sat down next to her and she touched my face.

"It's okay, I still love you." I smiled at her she got up to turn off the light. She lay back in bed and pulled me down with her. "You can cry if you want to." She told me.

We were facing each other and I smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you Papa."

**Aurora:**

_I screamed as loud as I could. There was fire everywhere, consuming everything. The curtains were the same color as the fire and when I moved to look outside another flame grew in front of my face. I saw the shadow of someone again, but there was too much fire. Suddenly the fire died down and I saw who was across from me. "Henry?!"_

_His eyes grew wide when he saw me. "Rose?!"_

My eyes snapped open and I looked all around. No one was nearby. "Snow!" I called out. "EMMA!"

They both came running up to me and Snow grabbed my face in her hands. "It's okay," I shook my head, trying to catch my breath and Emma sat down right across from me, gripping my hand tight. "It's just another nightmare."

"No," I said urgently. "I finally saw the other person in the room and he put out the fire somehow."

"Who?" Emma asked.

I turned to look at her. "It was Henry." Her eyes grew wide and I turned to Snow. "Henry was in the room with me."


End file.
